Life With Football
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: Follow the lives of the families of professional football players. Experience, life, love, drama and sometimes humour of being a spouse to a pro NFL player. You never know what will happen next. AU SLASH M/M CENTON
1. Bad News

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**Title: Life With Football  
**

**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**Pairing: CENTON AND OTHERS  
**

******Summary: **Follow the lives of the families of professional football players. Experience, life, love, drama and sometimes humour of being a spouse to a pro NFL player. You never know what will happen next.

* * *

John Cena-Orton sighed as he woke up in the hotel room he had been staying in with his four year old daughter Isabella Grace Orton. They had been staying in the hotel room while all their things were delivered to their new home. He was doing this all alone, his husband of six years Randy was in Missouri visiting family and working. He was the Quarterback for the New Orleans Saints.

He was in Missouri facing the St. Louis Rams. John woke up and had a shower and dressed for the day, he dressed in his 7 For All Mankind Brett Bootcut Jeans in New York Dark, his Calvin Klein Long Sleeve Plaid Poplin Classic Fit Shirt, his Black Prana Barclay Sweater and his Black Diesel A-Head 12 Sneakers. Once John was dressed he went and woke up Bella and got her ready for the day. He dressed her in her Gray Corduroy Jeggings, her Pink and Gray Bi-Color Stripe Tunic Polo and her Black Buckle Wedge Boots.

Once she was dressed John ordered up some breakfast and they ate it. Once they finished John called the moving people and found out their things had arrived and the interior decorator was working on doing their home. John was glad he wanted the house to be done before Randy got home from his trip. "Come on baby girl, let's go see the house." John said, Bella smiled and followed John out the door. They left their room and went down, the valet brought their car around, John smiled as he strapped Bella into his 2012 Lincoln Navigator.

Once she was in John drove them to their new home. He was so excited for their new place, he just wanted to move in and start life there. He wanted it all done before Randy got home from being on the road. They got to the house and got out and walked inside. John carried Bella into the house and over to Kelly their decorator.

"Hey Kel, how's it going?" John asked. "Perfect! We will be done by this afternoon." Kelly said John smiled. "Good, I am glad. I just wanna move in before Randy gets home." John said, Kelly smiled and nodded. John glanced around his home and smiled. The house was a Beautiful spacious open floor plan home, John had designed everything in it, it had a stainless steel kitchen, entertainment bar, theatre and movie room, 4-car garage, pool house, front to back elegant granite floors, pear marble staircase with gold trimming, the Master suite had a fireplace with his & her bath with steam room, sauna and Jacuzzi, fitness room with rubber floors, 5 bedrooms, 5 bath with 2 half baths.

John jumped as his cell rang, he put Bella down. "No going outside" John warned her, they hadn't put up a pool fence yet. He smiled as he saw Randy's name pop up.

**"Hey you." **John said. **"Hey baby"** Randy said, sounding a little sombre. **"Oh god what's happened?"** John asked, Randy smiled he loved how John knew him. **"You sitting down?"** Randy asked. **"No I'm at the house. Ran, what's going on?"** John asked, Randy took a deep breath. **"Doll, it's Becky."** Randy said. **"Is she OK?"** John asked.

**"No Jay, she's not. She's gone."** Randy said John frowned. **"Gone where?"** he asked. "**Dead John. She and Daniel were in a car accident last night. Mom was only just notified. They were in a head on collision with a semi."** John sighed and closed his eyes he couldn't believe this. **"Shit Ran."** John said. "**I know. Look the funeral is being handled. Can you get here?" **Randy asked.

"**Of course, me and Bella will be there by tonight."** John said. **"Good. I Miss you and I need you now."** Randy said. **"OK baby I'll go and pack our things and catch the next flight."** John said. **"OK, Chris is calling Adam about coming out as well."** Randy said. **"OK. I'll give him a call…..I love you Ran."** John said. "**I love you too baby. I'll see you in a few hours"** Randy said. **"OK baby."** John said ending the call.

"Is everything OK?" Kelly asked. "No, when you're done here can you just lock up? I am heading to Missouri, a family issue." John said, Kelly nodded. "Sure John." she said, John sighed and dialled Adam's number. He needed his best friend right now.

**"Hey Jay, I just heard are you OK?"** Adam asked. **"I guess so. I just wanna get to Missouri and be there for Randy."** John said. **"OK I called the airline and got us a flight in an hour. Can you be here?"** Adam asked. **"Yeah I just need to pack me and Bella."** John said. **"OK see you there" **Adam said ending the call. John sighed and collected Bella and headed back to the hotel.

They got back and they headed up to their room and John packed their clothes, he was running on fumes, when he got to Randy he knew he would grieve.

He loved Becky. She was an amazing sister in law. John finished packing and headed downstairs, he decided to catch a cab to the airport.

They got to the airport and met up with Adam and checked in for their flight. They soon boarded the plane and were on their way to Missouri. "Does she know?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No she has no clue. I don't know how to tell her that her aunty is dead." John said Adam nodded.

"How was Randy when he called?" Adam asked. "Miserable. He was hurting I could hear it in his voice. He has a game tonight I don't know how that's gonna go." John said, Adam sighed, he felt bad for the Orton's this was a hard time. The plane touched down in Missouri and they caught a cab to the Orton family home.

They got there, paid their tab and got out and walked inside. "Gamma!" Bella called out when she saw Elaine, John smiled at his mother in law sadly and hugged her.

"Where is he?" John asked. "Outside on the swing, smoking." She said, John nodded. He headed outside, on his way he hugged Nathan and Bob and went outside.

He saw his husband and sighed and went over to him. He went over to the swing and kneeled down in front of him. Randy looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm here now baby you can let it out." John said, Randy looked at John and cried, John stood up and Randy buried his face into John's stomach crying his eyes out at the loss of his sister. John stroked Randy's hair and his back soothing him.

He let some tears fall, seeing Randy like this broke his heart in pieces. "Where's Bel?" Randy asked. "Inside, she doesn't know Ran. I wanted to be with you when we told her." John said Randy nodded and sniffled. "Let's go inside baby." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. John held out his hand and Randy took his hand and led him inside.

Once inside Randy went to Bella and took her into his arms and upstairs. John followed and they went up to the bedroom and sat down with Bella. "Bella baby me and daddy have to tell you something." Randy said.

"Otay" she said. "Aunty Becky was in an accident. She didn't make it baby….She died" Randy said, John took his hand in his own.

"What?" she asked, "She no here no more?" she asked. "No baby. She won't be here anymore." John said. Bella looked sad and her lip trembled and she started crying. Randy sighed and pulled her into his arms and hugged her and caressed her back. "It'll be OK baby I promise." Randy said, John looked at him and nodded.

Randy sighed and just kept eye contact with John. He hoped John was right, that everything would be OK. He hoped he could get through this he really did. Bella cried herself to sleep and John sat there with Randy.

"I have a game tonight." Randy said, John nodded. "I know baby." John said. "Do you think I should go?" Randy asked. "It's up to you. Is the backup QB here?" John asked. "No." Randy said. He sighed deeply. "I'll have to go…..Will you come?" Randy asked. "Sure baby. I'll be there. Maybe Adam can come too." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

"How are Mady and Ry?" John asked speaking of Madyson, Becky's 11 year old daughter and Rylan, Becky's 7 month old son. "OK I guess. I don't know. Mady is in shock and Ry doesn't know what's going on." Randy said, John nodded.

"I'm here baby, whatever you need I am here" John said Randy smiled at him, he could get through this, as long as he had John.

**Please Review…..**


	2. The Game

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**THAT NIGHT**

John sighed as he got dressed for Randy's game. They had all decided that John, Adam, Bella and Mady would go to the game. Bob thought it would be good for Mady to get her mind off of everything. John dressed in his Lucky Brand 367 Vintage Boot Cut Jeans in Dark Goodlettsville, His White Vince Long Sleeve Henley, His Black Cable Shawl Collar Cardigan and his Black and White adidas Originals Superstar Sneakers.

Once he was dressed he went and got Bella dressed her dressed her in her Blue True Religion Kids Girls' Casey Super Skinny Overdyed Jeans, her Black Juicy Couture Kids Lace Top, Her Gray Kate Mack Ruffle Trim Hoodie and her Gray and Black KORS Michael Kors Kids Aden Boots. Once she was dressed he went and checked on Mady. He saw her sitting on her bed in a towel. John sighed and walked in.

"Here sweetie let me help" John said, Mady smiled sadly at John and let him dress her. He dressed her in her Red Skinny Jeans, her White V Neck Tee, her Red Juicy Couture Kids Track Cardigan and her Black Jessica Simpson Kids Kit Wedge Boots. Once she was dressed he headed downstairs, he smiled as he saw Bob, Elaine, Nathan, Meghan (Nathan's girlfriend), Adam, Chris and Randy. He walked over to Randy and kissed him lightly. "John would you get Rylan ready for bed?" Bob asked, he knew Elaine was exhausted.

"Sure." John said, he took the seven month old from his father in law and took him up to his nursery. He laid him down on the changing table and dressed him for bed. He dressed him in his White Football Printed Micro fleece Snap-Up Sleep & Play. He took him downstairs and fixed him up a bottle. Randy walked into the kitchen. "I need to leave baby" he said John nodded.

"OK, we won't be too far behind you. I'll get him settled and then head off" John said, Randy smiled and kissed John. "Thank-you for all of this. It means a lot." Randy said. "It's fine babe." John said Randy nodded and headed off to the stadium with Chris. John fed Rylan his bottle and put him down in his crib, he instantly drifted off.

John walked downstairs. "Ry is asleep. He is knocked out." John said Bob smiled. "Thanks john. For everything, for dropping everything and coming here." Bob said. John smiled. "I loved her. I want to help in anyway I can." John said.

"OK. You should head off or you'll Miss the start of the game." Bob said John nodded. He and Adam left with Madyson and Isabella. They got into the car and headed to the stadium. They got there and John and Adam pulled out their V.I.P cards which they had because they were married to players and they headed up to the sky box.

They got there and sat down and the kids went to the kiddie corner and played. "So how are you really doing?" Adam asked. "I'm tired and stressed, but I am trying to keep it together for Randy, Nate, Bob and Elaine." John said, Adam nodded.

"You're doing really well Jay, I mean you flew all the way out here, you have Bella to look after but you're taking care of Mady and Ry as well." Adam said John nodded. "Yeah I have to. They don't have a mom." John said Adam nodded. "How's everything going with the IVF?" John asked, Adam and Chris had been having a lot of trouble conceiving and were now using IVF Treatment.

"OK I guess. The hormones are outrageous but this is what we have to go through to have our family. It's hard but in the end I think it's worth it." Adam said John nodded. "How's Chris taking it?" John asked. "Good, he knows it's not him. I mean he had Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra from his first marriage." Adam said John nodded.

He reached over and patted Adam's hand sympathetically. "You'll have a baby soon. I can feel it." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"What about you and Ran? Are you planning on more?" Adam asked. "Yeah we want more, but we've always figured, it will happen when it happens. I am not on birth control. Never have been since we've been together and we only have Bella. But I would love to have more kids, I really would." John said Adam smiled. "So did you move into the new place yet?" Adam asked.

"We were supposed to be in there tonight, but this whole thing happened so I dropped everything and came here, Kelly said she would have it all done by the time we got home though." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "Cool. I love the house you have." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Your new place is stunning too." John said. "Yeah, I just hope the kids like it." Adam said speaking of his step kids. John smiled.

"I'm sure they will Addy, kids don't really pay attention to the house, as long as their things are there then it's all good." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

**HOURS LATER**

John and Randy were back at the Orton home, The Saints had won their game. John smiled as Bella and Mady drifted off to sleep. He went and checked in on Rylan and he was still asleep he smiled and left him to it and went to the bedroom he and Randy were occupying.

He walked in and Randy was in his boxers lying in bed. John stripped off and joined him. John rested his head on Randy's chest and Randy held him. "You were great tonight." John said Randy smiled.

"Thanks." He said. "So take my mind off of everything that's happening what's happening at home?" Randy asked. "Well we will be all moved in by the time we get back to New Orleans. Kelly promised the house would be done." John said Randy smiled.

"Cool. How's work?" Randy asked, John was a fashion designer, he designed clothes for women and kids and he also did some design work for Affliction.

"Good, we're going to be working on our winter line soon. So it's all systems go." John said, Randy smiled. "Oh and I also thought about putting Bella into day care. I just think maybe she needs to spend some time with kids her own age, I mean next year she will be going to school." Jon said, Randy smiled. "Sounds good." Randy said. "So you're OK with it?" John asked.

"Definitely, I think it's a good Idea" Randy said John nodded. "Dad told me the funeral is in two days." Randy said John sighed and looked at him. "It's all done then?" John asked. "Yeah it's all done. I don't know if I can handle this Jay. I mean my sister is gone." Randy said John sighed.

"You'll have me there. You know it's OK if you break down Ran. You can you know. She was your sister, you can grieve, you have that right." John said Randy sighed. "I know but I need to be strong for my parent's and Nate" Randy said.

"Thank-you by the way for handling Mady and Ry. My mom can't do it anymore. She's had kids she shouldn't have to go through it all of looking after an 11 year old and a seven month old." Randy said.

"It's fine. I can look after them, it's the one thing I can do." John said, Randy smiled. "What's going to happen to them?" John asked, Randy shrugged.

"I am sure Becky and Daniel put it in their will of what was to happen to them if they were to die. They will probably go to Daniel's sister. She lives in LA." Randy said John nodded. "Is it going to be a double funeral?" John asked. "No, single." Randy said John nodded. "OK." John said.

"You should get some rest Ran, you had a hard day" John said. "You too baby." Randy said John smiled and cuddled closer to Randy. As soon as he closed his eyes he heard Rylan. He got up and went to him.

He picked him up and held him. "It'll be OK baby boy I promise. You're going to be loved no matter what." John said to him.

He hoped that whoever took in Madyson and Rylan would look after them and be great parents or guardians to them. They deserved the best.

**Please Review…..**


	3. Will Shocker

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day of Becky's funeral and the atmosphere in the Orton home was very sombre. John was up early getting things organised for the wake that would be held at the Orton home after the funeral.

He organised the clothes for Madyson, Isabella and Rylan, then set out Randy's Bright Black Plain 2-Buttons men's suit of Giorgio Armani. "Thanks baby" Randy said as he got out of the shower. John smiled. "No worries, babe. I am gonna go make sure the kids are ready." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

John went to Madyson's room and helped her chose some clothes. She wore her Black Basic Boot-Cut Twill Pants, her Black and White Dot Flyaway Top, her Black Long Sleeve Wrap Cardigan and her Black Jessica Simpson Kids Lainy Slip On Shoes. Once she was dressed John went and dressed Bella. He dressed her in her Black Tights, her Black Ruffled Tiered Dress, her Black Juicy Couture Kids Cardigan and her Black with Jewelled Bows Slip On Shoes.

Once she was dressed John went and dressed Rylan, he dressed him in his Levi's Relaxed Straight-Leg Jeans, his Gray Polo Shirt, his Dolce & Gabbana Cardigan and his Corduroy Crib Shoes.

Once he was dressed John went to his and Randy's room and hopped in the shower. He showered and dressed in his Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Dolce & Gabbana. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs. Randy smiled as John came down, he had been amazing doing everything, he loved him so much.

"We should get going" Bob said, John smiled and took Rylan from him and headed outside. They got into the cars and headed to the cemetery. John reached over and took Randy's hand. "You doin OK?" John asked, "Yeah I am doin OK." Randy said John nodded and looked back out onto the road.

They got to the cemetery and gathered around and the funeral began. They all sat down as the service began. "We are here to celebrate the life of Rebecca Orton. Who left behind 2 brothers, a mother, a father, a daughter and a son." the priest started Randy sighed.

"I will now read a poem that Randy has picked out." he started. "The poem is 'I am always with you'" he said Randy sighed he remembered picking this poem out. "When I am gone, release me, let me go. I have so many things to see and do, You mustn't tie yourself to me with too many tears, But be thankful we had so many good years. I gave you my love, and you can only guess How much you've given me in happiness."

"I thank you for the love that you have shown, But now it is time I travelled on alone. So grieve for me a while, if grieve you must Then let your grief be comforted by trust that it is only for a while that we must part, So treasure the memories within your heart. I won't be far away for life goes on. And if you need me, call and I will come. Though you can't see or touch me, I will be near And if you listen with your heart, you'll hear All my love around you soft and clear And then, when you come this way alone, I'll greet you with a smile and a "Welcome Home".

"Randy will now say some words about his sister." the priest said Randy smiled and stood up John squeezed his hand in comfort. "I think of you Becky, every day your smiles and chatter, the words you did say. The coffees and catch-ups, the time that we shared, busy lives lived close together, showed just how much we cared.

"If only I could turn back time, to when our lives were sailing along just fine. Our chats, our planned places to go, the soft plays, parks, shops and the beach, where did those sands of time go? I think of your words every day. I always believed you would get more time with your beautiful daughter, for more love, laugh and play, with her and her toys. But you didn't get that chance, and you're not here…"

"Why you Becky? Why were you taken from us so young? How can we ever again have such fun? I miss your bright sparkle, your humour and zest for life, this empty void you have left behind, cuts like a knife. We were both robbed Becky, of precious time, we should be sharing now, and in the years down the line. The pleasures of watching our kids learn and grow, Special "Auntie Becky", my eternal sorrow. You had so much to live for, so much yet to do, it still feels unreal, being here without you. I know I have to somehow live with the pain, of never seeing your smile or hearing your voice ever again."

"I miss you so much Becky, more than words can ever say, my precious memories of you are with me every day" Randy said he wiped his eyes and sat back down John held him.

"We will now end with the poem of life" the priest started. "Life is but a stopping place, A pause in what's to be, A resting place along the road, to sweet all have different journeys, Different paths along the way, We all were meant to learn some things, but never meant to stay...Our destination is a place, Far greater than we some the journey's quicker, For some the journey's when the journey finally ends, We'll claim a great reward, And find an everlasting peace, Together with the lord." John took Madyson, Rylan and Bella and got up placing a rose on Becky's casket.

Madyson went and sat back down with her uncle. "Let's go" Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Sure. Sounds good." John said Randy sighed and they left. They got back home and John changed the kids and put Rylan down for a nap. Once he was down John changed and the wake began.

"Randy, John Becky and Daniel's lawyer is here to read the will over. He's asking for you both" Bob said, Randy and John frowned.

"Go, we'll watch the kids" Adam said. John and Randy nodded and went into the lounge where Bob, Elaine, Nathan were waiting. "OK we've gone through the house and assets. They will be sold and the money will go to Madyson and Rylan for their college fund and to pay off of their debts." He said, everyone nodded that was a good thing.

"OK on to the major matter at hand, the future of Madyson and Rylan." He said. "Rebecca and Daniel were adamant at wanting their children to go to Randy and John. They want you to raise them as your own." he said. John and Randy were shocked, they thought the kids would go to Daniel's sister or parents. "Are you sure?" John asked. "Yes they wanted this." He said, John sighed, he couldn't believe this.

"I have the custody papers here for you to sign." He said, he handed John and Randy the papers and Randy signed straight away and John hesitated but he signed the papers. He knew he HAD to do this for the kids future.

"I'm gonna go check on the kids" John said. Randy watched him leave and sighed. He followed him and found him in Rylan's room checking on him. He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around John's waist. "You OK with all of this?" Randy asked, John sighed deeply. "I have to be Randy. They need a stable home." John said.

"Becky and Daniel wanted this. I want to honour their wishes." John said, Randy nodded. "We can handle this" Randy said, John sighed, "I hope so Ran, we have so much to do." John said. "We'll handle it." Randy said. John nodded. "I'm gonna go have a shower." John said he pecked Randy on the lips and left for the bathroom. He undressed and got into the shower, he sat on the floor with his knees pulled up against his chest and he cried.

He was in mourning of his sister in law and he was scared to take on Madyson and Rylan. He didn't know if he could do it. He had a job, a house to run, duties with the Spouses of the football players with Randy's team, he had Bella and now he had an 11 year old and a 7 month old. He just didn't know if he could do this. He didn't have the faith in himself.

"Jay? You OK?" John heard Adam call out to him, John sighed and got up and dried off and dressed in some sweats. He walked out and saw Adam. "Randy told us what is going on." Adam said, John sighed. "Yeah….I just don't know if I can do this Addy. I don't." John said Adam sighed and hugged John.

"You can do this Jay, I know you can. You're amazing with Bella." Adam said. "But I'm her father Addy. I gave birth to her." John said. "I know but they have no one else Jay, Becky and Daniel wanted this." Adam said, John sighed and nodded. "I know. I just have to get used to it." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"You can do it." he said, John looked at him he hoped Adam was right he really did.

**Please Review…..**


	4. John's Doubts

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day John and Randy were heading back to New Orleans. They were taking Madyson and Rylan with them. John was up early and making sure everything was ready. That all of his, Randy's and Bella's things were packed, then he had to make sure Mady had everything for the relocation. Once that was done he went into the bathroom and showered. Once he showered he dressed for the day. He dressed in his Lacoste Slim Fit Gabardine Chino, his Just Cavalli Skeleton Tee, his BOSS Black Innovation 4 Hooded Pullover and his Nike Sweet Classic Leather Sneakers.

Once he was dressed he went and got the kids ready for the day. He dressed Bella in her Levi's Sweetheart Flared Jeans, her Pink Hello Kitty Heart Tee, her Pink and Black Hello Kitty Glitter Contrast Hoodie and her Pink and Black Nike Kids Court Tour Velcro Sneakers. Once she was dressed John went and got Rylan ready he dressed him in his Red Corduroy Pants, his Gray "Wild Child" Graphic Tee, his Red Osh Kosh Athletic Fleece Hoodie and his Red and Black Nike Kids Flex 2012 Sneakers. Once he was dressed he carried him into Mady's room. He smiled seeing her ready for the day. She was in her Sparkle Bootcut Jeans, her Pink and Gray Striped Top, her Gray and Pink Nike Hoodie and her Pink and Gray Nike Kids Flex 2012 Sneakers.

John left her to it and headed downstairs. He got downstairs and sat down and had some breakfast, Randy came down a minute later and smiled at John. He was so ready to go home. He just wanted to get back home and try and get Madyson and Rylan settled in.

"Is everything all set?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah we're all set" John said, "You OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "I'm fine Ran. Promise." John said, Randy nodded. "If you say so." He said. John nodded. He was still a little worried about taking in Madyson and Rylan. He just didn't know if he was ready to be a father to three kids.

They finished breakfast and they said their goodbyes and headed off to the airport. They got there, checked in for their flight. "Is she doing OK Ran?" John asked, looking at Mady. "I don't know. She hasn't really spoken since it happened" Randy said John sighed.

"Moving will make it worse" John said. "Yeah but there's nothing else we can do." Randy said John nodded. Their flight was called and they went and boarded the plane. Once on John sat with Rylan on his lap. Randy smiled at him. "You've been amazing the last few days, I can't thank-you enough baby." Randy said John smiled at him.

"It's fine Ran. I did what needed to be done." John said Randy nodded. He wanted to do something nice for his husband, maybe get him a nice piece of jewellery to say he's thankful for all John has done recently. An hour and a bit later the plane landed in New Orleans. They Left the plane, grabbed their luggage and headed out. They caught a cab and headed to their new home.

They got there and walked inside. John smiled as he saw how nicely Kelly had decorated it. She had done an amazing job. "It looks great babe" Randy said John nodded. "Yeah it does. She did a good job." John said Randy smiled.

"We need to go shopping I need to organise a nursery and a bedroom for Mady and Ry." John said, Randy nodded. "OK sure. Sounds good." Randy said.

"We need to sort out Mady's school as well, then I want to get Bella into day care." John said, Randy sighed he looked at John as he made his list of things he needed to do. The list included. Finding a day care for Bella, a school for Mady, sorting out Mady's room and Rylan's nursery, plus he had to go shopping to get them clothes and shoes and things. On top of that John also had a home to run and a business to run as well.

"I think too, I am gonna go see Steph, get back on the pill." John said. Randy was shocked. "Why? I thought we said we wanted more kids?" Randy asked. He didn't like the idea of John going on the pill. John sighed as he sat down on their bed, Mady and Bella were watching TV and Rylan was in Bella's old porta crib.

"Randy I have a job, a home to run a 4 year old and now an 11 year old and a 7 month old. I don't think adding a baby into this mix is a good idea." John said, Randy sighed. He thought about it and realised that John had a lot to deal with plus it wasn't like Randy was much help he was gone half the year with games and things.

"You're right. Now isn't the time maybe soon though when Mady is settled in an we're in a routine?" Randy asked. "Yeah I'll think about it." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "OK thanks baby." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"I need to give Kelly a call. I want her input when I am shopping for Mady and Ry." John said Randy smiled and nodded. He left John to it. John went to their office and gave Kelly a call. **"Hey Johnny."** She said as she answered. **"Hey Kel, listen are you busy tomorrow?"** John asked.

**"No why?" **Kelly asked.** "I need your help with putting two more rooms together."** John said. **"Which ones?"** she asked. **"2 of the spare ones." **John said. **"OK what are we doing with them?"** she asked **"A bedroom for an 11 year old and a nursery for a 7 month old."** John said.

**"Oh OK. What's going on?"** Kelly asked. **"I'll fill you in tomorrow morning."** John said, Kelly smiled on her end. **"OK tomorrow it is. Love you."** She said. **"Bye babes"** John said ending the call.

John walked out of the office and went down to the kitchen. "What do you want for lunch girls?" John asked them. Bella smiled at her daddy.

"Pizza" she said. John smiled and nodded. "Madyson?" John asked, Madyson looked at her uncle. "I don't mind" she said John sighed.

"Mady please I want you to feel comfortable here, anything you want I can make." John said. "Uncle John's right Madz. He is a wiz in the kitchen." Randy said joining the conversation. "Mac and cheese?" she asked, John smiled.

"Done. What about you husband?" John asked. "I'll have a roast beef sandwich please" Randy said, John smiled and nodded and went back to the kitchen and started on the lunches. Lunch was the only time Randy and Bella got a choice in food, for breakfast and dinner it was what John wanted to cook.

John made the lunches and they sat outside by the pool. "I need to call the fence guys and get the fence put in don't I?" Randy asked.

"Yes please" John said Randy smiled and nodded. "OK I'll do that today." Randy said. "You have training tomorrow right?" John asked. "Yeah." Randy said. "I'm gonna have to take the kids with me to the shops then" John said. "No, Adam will watch them" Randy said.

"I don't think Mady will want to be around a stranger Ran." John said. "Well Addy can watch Bella and Ry and then you can take Madz is that better?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah it is, I can't wait until it's all done and we're all settled in." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah me too, some of the kids things are on their way in though. Mom and dad will send it. Same with some of Becky and Dan's things." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

Randy reached over and took John's hand in his own and kissed it.

"We can do this Johnny I know it won't be easy but we can do this I know it." Randy said John smiled. "I know baby. But I want you to know I am trying here. I am doing my best." John said. "I know doll. I am so proud of you. You're doing a great job. No wonder they chose us." Randy said John laughed. "We can do it" Randy said sounding utterly convinced.

John smiled at him he wished he had Randy's faith in things but he didn't. He knew as Mady and Ry got settled in things would be much better. But for now, John had his doubts.

**Please Review…..**


	5. Shopping

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was up early, he just couldn't seem to sleep his mind was going at a million miles an hour. He had so much on his mind and it was starting to overwhelm him. He showered and dressed for the busy day ahead of him. He dressed in his Affliction Midnight Hour Cargo Shorts, his Affliction Ghost Army Shirt, his Black Thin-Striped Full-Zip Sweater and his Gray adidas Originals Spezial Sneakers. Once he was dressed he went to the corner of his bedroom where Rylan was sleeping in the porta crib. He smiled down at the now awake infant and picked him up. He took him downstairs and made him some mashed banana for breakfast. He sat him on his lap and fed him, Rylan seemed to love the banana's. He finished feeding him and took him upstairs to the bathroom. He gave him a quick bath and dressed him for the day. He dressed him in his Quiksilver Kids Gourmet Walk short, his Black and Blue Quiksilver Kids Reasoner Short Sleeve Pullover Tee and his Black and Blue Reef Kids Ahi Flip Flops. Once he was dressed he took him downstairs and placed him in the lounge on the carpet, he could sort of crawl around.

Once Rylan was seen to John went to the kitchen and made some food for Randy who would be home from his morning run soon and for Bella and Madyson. He just made up some fruit and pancakes. Once it was all done he set the table and called the girls down. Madyson was already showered and dressed which John was surprised at. She was in her "Rock 'N Roll" Belted Denim Bermuda Shorts, her Blue and Black "Love Hope Peace" Tee & Vest Set and her Roxy Kids Madera Flip Flops. "Eat up." John said. While the kids ate John cleaned up and stacked the dishwasher and had a bit to eat himself, when Randy got home the girls had finished and John was clearing their things away. Randy walked over to John and held him from behind and kissed his neck. Usually they would have their morning little romp but now with three kids they couldn't. "You stink Ran, go shower" John said pushing Randy off of him. Once John was done and Randy was with Mady and Ry John took Bella upstairs and gave her a bath. Once she was bathed he dressed her for the day.

He dressed her in her Floral Embroidered Denim Capris, her Black and Pink Juicy Couture Kids Yorkshire Foliage Bubble Hem Short Sleeve Top and her Pink and Black Roxy Kids Tide Flip Flops. John walked downstairs and sighed, he was so stressed out already. "Hey I am off" Randy said, he was ready for training. "OK, see you tonight for dinner." John said Randy smiled and nodded and kissed John deeply then kissed the kids goodbye. "OK let's head on out." John said. He gathered his things and the kids and headed out the door. They got in and headed to Adam's house. John so desperately needed his help today. They got there and walked inside. "Hey you OK?" Adam asked. "Stressed. I have my doctor's appointment in half an hour." John said Adam nodded. "OK so who am I watching?" Adam asked. "Bella and Rylan." John said, Adam smiled and took Ry from John. He loved being around babies. "OK be good for uncle Adam." John told his daughter.

"Uncle John." Madyson said in her quiet voice. John smiled at her. "Yes baby." John said. "Can I stay?" she asked, John frowned. "It's fine Jay I can handle the three of them I promise. I've had Ash, Sierra and Cheyenne." Adam said John nodded. "OK but If you need me call." John said Adam smiled and nodded. John left the house with a frown on his face, he felt hurt that Mady would rather spend time with Adam than with him. He shrugged it off and headed over to the doctor's. He just wanted to get his shot and get going for the day. He got to the doctor's and signed in. He was waiting about ten minutes before the doctor called him in. John walked into her office and sat down. "SO what are we doing?" Stephanie McMahon asked. "Birth control shot." John said Steph nodded and smiled. "OK before that, I will take some blood and urine." She said John smiled and gave her some samples and she went and got it tested. Stephanie came back a while later and looked at John.

"John I am sorry but you can't have your shot." She said John frowned. "Why not?" he asked, not sure what was going on. "The results show you're pregnant" she said, John's eyes nearly bugged out of his head he couldn't believe this. This was not the time. Steph gave him an ultrasound and found out he was 8 weeks along. John sighed and left. This was the last thing he needed. He left the doctor's and met up with Kelly at the furniture gallery he loved. "Ready for this?" Kelly asked, John nodded and smiled. He needed this, just anything to get his mind off of the situation he and Randy were in at the moment. First they went and looked at things for Mady. They ended up picking out a Young America Bedroom Setting in Star Light. The setting came with a Twin Antiquity Low Post Panel Bed, Door Chest, Wardrobe, Single Dresser & Arch Top Vertical Mirror, Growing Up Dresser, Computer Desk, Bookcase, and a Bailey Banker Chair. Once Madyson was sorted for furniture they went and got Rylan's nursery done.

They picked out a Park Avenue Lifetime Convertible Crib, a Park Avenue Double Dresser, a Park Avenue Armoire, 2 Park Avenue Night Stands, a Sleigh Style Changing Table With 6 Baskets and a Gray and Black Nurseryworks Empire Rocker. Once they were done with the furniture side of things they went around and got some bedding for them. For Madyson John chose a Lush Decor Leopard Comforter Set, the set came with a comforter, bed skirt, shams & 2 decorative pillows. He also chose a Home Classics Bella Comforter Set which came with comforter, shams, bed skirt & 3 decorative pillows. He also picked out a Wild One Tiger-Striped Bed Set which came with a comforter, shams, fitted sheet, flat sheet & pillowcases. While he was there he got Bella a Dora the Explorer 4-pc. Toddler Bed Set and a Hello Kitty Peace Bed Set.

Once they were done he went and picked out something for Rylan. He chose a Eddie Bauer Teddy Bear Bedding Coordinates. The set came with a Crib Blanket, Fitted Crib Sheet, Lamp Shade, Diaper Stacker, Lamp, Hamper, Mobile, Crib Bumper, Coverlet, Wall Art. Once he had all of that, they headed to the baby boutique to finishe getting everything for Rylan. He got him a Lamaze True Fit Convertible Car Seat - Grey/Black, a Lamaze Indigo Stroller - Grey/Black, a Eddie Bauer Complete Care Play Yard – Colfax, a Balboa Baby Shopping Cart Cover - Black with Geo Trim, a Bright Starts InGenuity Automatic Bouncer, a Bright Starts InGenuity Cradle & Sway Swing, a Bright Starts Baby's Play Place Playmat, a Evenflo ExerSaucer Jump and Learn Jumper Jungle Quest Activity Center, a Disney Music and Lights Walker, a Peg Perego Prima Pappa Best High Chair and a Gray Timi & Leslie Diaper Bags Marie Antoinette II Diaper bag.

Once he had that he looked at his list and sighed he still had so much to get for Rylan. He kept on shopping and got him some diapers, some baby wipes, some formula, a Diaper Genie Elite Advanced Diaper Disposal System, a Vicks Starry Night Cool Mist Humidifier, a Tommee Tippee Closer to Nature Newborn Starter Set, the set came with 4 9oz bottles, 2 5oz bottles, 2-in-1 Bottle & Nipple Brush & 3 Formula Dispensers. He got a Tommee Tippee Closer to Nature Electric Steam Sterilizer, a Baby Bullet Food System, a The First Years Take & Toss 28pc Variety Bag which came with 4 spill-proof cups, 6 bowls with lids, 6 snack bowls, 6 forks and 6 spoons. He got a Tommee Tippee Feeding Spoons 5pk, a Munchkin Sesame Street Dining Set, Munchkin 5-pk. Fish Dinner Plates, Munchkin 4-pk. Stacking Bowls, Munchkin 6-pk. Soft-Tip Infant Spoon Set, a Oneida Love Lasts 6-pc. Paul Revere Progress Flatware Set, 2 Philips AVENT BPA Free Contemporary Freeflow Pacifiers, 2 Tommee Tippee BPA Free 2PK Clear Blue Pacifiers, 2 Philips AVENT BPA Free Nighttime Pacifiers and 2 New Orleans Saints Pacifiers.

He also got him a New Orleans Saints Three Bib Set, a Trend Lab Cowboy Baby 8-Piece Bib and Burp Cloth Set, a Babies R Us Boys 10-Pack Bibs, a Bright Starts Polar Gel Teether, a Born Free Disney Teether – Mickey, a Dr. Brown's Orthee Transistion Teether, a Sesame Street Chilly Ring Teether, Sesame Street Elmo Fun Face Teether and a Sassy Football Teether Set. Once he had that he got some bathing items, a thermometer, a Video Monitor Set, some metal gates, drawer latches, slide locks, corner cushions, toilet lock, stove knob covers, oven lock, power point covers, and to finish off he got a North States Industries Superyard XT Gate. He just charged it all to the platinum card, he didn't want to know how much it cost. Once he had everything he headed to Adam's to pick the kids up. He picked them up and left, he just didn't want to hang around he was tired and he still had to tell Randy about the baby.

When Randy got home later that night John sat him down in the bedroom. "What's going on?" Randy asked. "I went to get my birth control shot today but I couldn't." John said. "Why not?" Randy asked. "I'm pregnant." John said Randy's face split into a grin he was so happy. "I am so happy" Randy said kissing him, John sighed. "I'm scared Ran. I can't do this." John said. "Yes you can baby. I will be here. I will NEVER leave you. If I am not here by body I am here by spirit." Randy said John smiled. "Look if you'd like to make things easier, maybe we should hire a nanny?" Randy asked, John looked at him. He never wanted to be one of those parents who hired a nanny but he needed it. "Yes. I want a nanny, no I need one. If I keep going like I am I am going to wear myself out." John said Randy smiled. "We'll get you a nanny I promise. Everything will be fine." Randy said, John smiled and kissed him.

He was feeling a lot better now about the baby knowing he had help when Randy wasn't there to help out. He needed it. John knew he was taking too much on but this was what he did. He wanted to make Randy proud and to set a good example to the other spouses. He loved Randy and he would do anything to make him happy. He just hoped things would get calmer but he didn't think it was going to happen any time soon.

**Please Review…..**


	6. Hiring A Nanny

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**DAYS LATER**

John groaned as the morning sickness began. He hated it. He wanted it to be over with. He finished throwing up and washed his face and stepped into the shower. Once he was showered he got dressed. He dressed in his Levi's Mens Covert Core Cargo Short, his Versace Jeans Short Sleeve Tee, his Calvin Klein Jeans Textured End On End Jersey Cardigan and his Armani Jeans Lace Up Sneakers.

Once he was dressed he went and picked up Rylan who had just woken up. He gave him a bath and got him dressed for the day. He dressed him in his Dolce & Gabbana Cord Velvet Cargo Trouser, his New Orleans Saints Infant Black Participant T-Shirt and his Converse Kids Chuck Taylor All Star Street Ox Slip On Shoes. Once he was dressed he took him downstairs and placed him in his swing.

John was so glad that the stuff he had bought the other day had been delivered. Once Rylan was settled John made some breakfast for the kids and Randy and he headed upstairs to wake up the girls.

He walked into Mady's room and saw her up and dressed. He smiled at her. She was dressed in her Lace-Trim Leggings, her Gray Uniform pleated skirt, her Gray Tiered ruffle tank, her Black Tiered ruffle cardigan and her Silver Vans Kids Slip-On Lo Pro Shoes.

"Morning Madz" John said Mady smiled at him. "Morning" she said softly John sighed she was still so quiet. "Breakfast is ready." John told her before going to Bella's room. He walked in and saw her sleeping still. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek waking her up. "Morning baby" John said, Bella smiled. "Morning daddy" she said, John smiled. "Let's get you ready for the day." John said Bella smiled and nodded and John gave her a quick bath and got her dressed for the day.

He dressed her in her Pleated corduroy shorts, her New Orleans Saints Tee, her Metallic Sweater Shrug and her Converse Kids Chuck Taylor All Star Chuckit Slip On Shoes. Once she was dressed John carried her downstairs.

John sat her down at the table. "Where dada?" Bella asked, John smiled. "Daddy's on his run baby." John said. He picked up Rylan and put him into his highchair and fed him some mashed up fruit for breakfast. "Mady we're not going anywhere today so is there anything you'd like to do?" John asked. "No….Can I watch some TV please?" she asked, John smiled. "Of course, Bella has some DVD's if you want to look through them." John said Mady smiled.

"OK." She said John smiled. Breakfast finished and John let the kids play and he put Rylan in his walker while he cleaned up a bit. Today John was meeting with potential nanny's to hire, he also needed to find a child care centre for Bella and Rylan a few days a week and he needed to find a school for Madyson. Once breakfast was cleaned up. John sat at the kitchen counter with his lap top and looked up some Child Care centres.

While he was looking them up Randy came in. John smiled at him and kissed him. "What are you doing?" Randy asked. "Just trying to find Bel a day care centre." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "What about this one." John said passing the lap top over to Randy. Randy looked at it. It was the KidUtopia Centre. "It's ten dollars per hour for Bella." John said.

"So she will be there about fifteen hours a week. Five hours three days a week." John said. Randy nodded. "What about Ry?" Randy asked. "The nanny will be here with him when I am working." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "Cool. Go for it I think she'll like it." Randy said John smiled, that was one thing he could check off of his list. He was glad that was done. "Do you want Mady in public or private school?" John asked. "Private. With her being related to me, I want her secure." Randy said John nodded and smiled.

"Well I asked around and this is the school Shawn suggested" John said. Shawn was Randy's coaches husband and head of the spouses of the players.

Randy took the computer and looked it was the Waldorf School Of New Orleans. "Looks good what's the tuition?" Randy asked. "$9800" John said. "OK sounds good. What do we have to do to get her in?" Randy asked. "Well you have to have a school visit, then submit the application and application fee, then get her records from the school in Missouri, then an interview, then a class visit, then they decide if she can enrol then she's in." John said Randy nodded.

"OK let's get the ball rolling then. I'll give dad a call about getting her records." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Sure. Thanks babe" John said Randy smiled. "I am gonna go have a shower before the nanny applicants arrive." Randy said John smiled and put the computer away. He checked in on the kids but was distracted when the phone rang.

**"Hello Orton residence?"** John asked. **"John it's Shawn"** Shawn Helmsley said. **"Hi Shawn."** John said. **"Hi look I was calling about the Make a Dream Benefit"** Shawn said. **"Oh yes, what's up?" **John asked. **"With everything that's going on, I want you to forget about running it."** Shawn said John frowned.

**"No Shawn I want to do it. I really do. I have a lot on my plate but I promise to get Adam involved in it please. I love doing these things."** John said. **"OK John if you're sure." **Shawn said. **"I am I promise"** John said. **"OK then. I'll see you soon."** Shawn said ending the call. John smiled and hung up. He was glad Shawn didn't take the benefit away from him he loved doing things for the charity.

Randy came back downstairs and the doorbell rang, the nanny applicants were there. Randy went and opened it he saw a young woman with blonde and brown hair "Hi I'm Randy come on in" she smiled and nodded walking in. "This is my husband John and Rylan" she smiled.

"Kaitlin" she said shaking their hands. "Please have a seat" John said Kaitlin smiled and sat down. "So have you been a nanny before?" John asked. "Yes I was with a family for five years from birth to their fifth birthday" John smiled. "That's great" he said looking over her resume. "It's great that you know first aid and CPR as well" Kaitlin smiled. "How many children do you have?" she asked.

"Three Bella who is four is our biological daughter, then we have custody over Randy's sisters kids Madyson who is eleven and Rylan who is seven months." John said Kelly smiled. "That's great I love a big family." John and Randy smiled at each other. "That's great how long would you be willing to be a nanny for?" John asked. "As long as you need me" she said. "Well I am eight weeks pregnant so another child will be coming soon" John said. Kaitlin smiled.

"That's perfect I just moved here" John smiled. "Well you would be paid $1500 a week and also have your own granny flat out the back to live in unless you would rather live elsewhere" John said.

"No I don't have anywhere right now I moved after a break-up with my girlfriend" John smiled. He looked at Randy who nodded. "You're hired" John said Kaitlin grinned. "Really?" she asked John nodded. "Of course, I will sit down with you and explain about the kids now if you would like?" John asked Randy smiled and walked away knowing this was something John wanted to do alone Kaitlin smiled and nodded.

"Well Madyson will be starting school soon full time, then Bella is going to day care three days a week for five hours each day, so you mostly have Rylan. Unless I have him. You will get the weekends off." John said, Kaitlin smiled.

"Randy is an NFL player so he isn't around much, which is why I need you. Right now I do work, I run my own fashion label" John said Kaitlin smiled.

"Thank you for this opportunity" John smiled. He was glad he had found someone like Kaitlin he knew she would look after the kids brilliantly and that was all he wanted now he could stop being so stressed out and enjoy life. Kaitlin left and John sat down, ten minutes later the doorbell rang and John answered it, seeing an upset Adam there, he led his friend in.

"What's happened?" John asked. "The latest round of IVF didn't work," Adam said John sighed and sat down with him, he felt so bad for him.

He felt horrible now because he had to tell Adam about their new baby.

He just hoped Adam wouldn't be mad or upset with him.

**Please Review…..**


	7. Telling Adam

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

John took Adam outside and sat down with him by the pool. Randy was fine with the kids inside, but right now Adam needed his full attention. They sat down and John looked at his best friend who looked heart broken. "What happened?" John asked. "I had my appointment with the fertility specialist, Dr. Regal. Anyway we did some tests and this round of IVF treatment didn't work." He said John shook his head. "Was it the sperm or the egg?" John asked. "It's my egg." Adam said John sighed. "Sorry Addy." John said. "I don't know what to do anymore Johnny. I want a baby so much. I see people with kids and I am so jealous. Like you. You have three now and I wish it was me." Adam said John sighed. "I wish there was something I could do Addy you know if I could I would." John said Adam nodded. "I know." He said. John smiled. "Are you going to do another round of treatment?" John asked.

"I need to talk to Chris about it. I really want to and he does anything I want so I guess so." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "Forget about me for a sec, who is the blonde inside?" Adam asked.

"Oh that's Kaitlin. The nanny. We hired her just before you arrived. I need the help." John said Adam nodded. "Addy I have some news that I need to tell you but I am worried about telling you now. I don't want to hurt you." John said Adam frowned. "Jay nothing you could tell me would hurt me," Adam said John smiled.

"You know how I went to get my shot the other day?" John asked, Adam nodded. "Well I couldn't get it. Steph did some tests. I'm pregnant." John said Adam was a mixture of emotions, happy, sad, envious and hurt but he was so happy for John and Randy. "I'm so happy for you. Are you OK with it?" Adam asked. "Stressed. This isn't the best time for it but I will love the baby no matter what." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"I was wondering if I could watch the kids again sometime this week?" Adam asked. John thought about it. "Sure I have to check my schedule though. I am putting Bel into day care this week and I am sorting out Madyson's school." John said Adam nodded. "Oh OK then." he said.

"Look Addy Shawn called about the benefit. I could really use your help with it. You're a wiz with decorating maybe you could handle that for me?" John asked, Adam smiled. "Sure what's the theme?" Adam asked. "Black and Gold for the Saints." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"OK cool. Is this an adult affair or are kids invited?" Adam asked. "Just adults." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "OK then. I will get to work on it." Adam said John smiled at him. "Thanks Addy you're the best." John said Adam smiled at him. He was just glad he was going to be doing something to keep his mind occupied on other things apart from a baby.

**DAYS LATER **

"So what are you doing today?" Randy asked John as he watched John get dressed. "Oh I am going on a tour of Bell's daycare, then I am going to go and sort out some stuff for the benefit." John said Randy nodded.

"OK." He said. John finished dressing and smiled at himself. He was in his True Religion Isaac Cargo Short, his Volcom 80 's Art Short Sleeve Tee, his Calvin Klein Linen Front Cardigan and his Reef Fanning Prints Flip Flops. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs. Kaitlin was down there with the kids having breakfast.

"OK let's get you guys dressed" John said. "I'll help Madyson." Kaitlin said John smiled and took Bella and Rylan and got them dressed for the day. He dressed Bella in her Rhinestud French Terry Scooter, her Graphic Babydoll Top and her Black Roxy Flip Flops. Once she was dressed he got Rylan ready.

He dressed him in his Pull-On French Terry Shorts, his "Certified Hunk" Graphic Tee and his adidas Originals Kids Adilette Play Sandals.

Once they were dressed they headed downstairs. Kaitlin and Mady came down and John smiled at them. Mady was dressed in her Dot Pleated Shorts, her White Chaps Solid Smocked Ruffle Top and her White Kenneth Cole Reaction Kids See The Bright T Thongs.

"OK." John said. "So what's happening?" Kaitlin asked. "I have to go and take a walk through of Bella's daycare I will take her with me. Then I have some other stuff to do for a charity event so I will bring her back and drop her with you is that OK?" John asked.

"Sure thing." She said. John smiled. "Thank-you so much." John said Kaitlin smiled, she could tell John was stressed, but she was there to help him. "OK come on Bella" John said. He kissed Ry and Mady goodbye.

"Be good for Kaitlin," John said. "Oh and Kaitlin, my friend Adam is popping by he is helping me with the charity event." John said Kaitlin smiled and nodded. John took Bella's hand and they headed out the door.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John arrived home with Bella and saw Adam there, he walked in and saw Adam and Mady colouring in. He really wished Mady would bond with him. He really did. "Hey Addy you ready to go?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled. They headed out the door and got into John's car. "You OK Johnny?" Adam asked.

"Yeah it's just Madyson. She loves you Adam. But me she barely acknowledges. I am doing everything I can to make her feel welcome and safe and loved but nothing is working. What more can I do I've given her everything." John said Adam sighed. "I'm sorry would you like me to not come by anymore?" Adam asked.

"No! she loves you and it's good that she has someone I am glad she does I just wish she would open up to me as well." John said Adam nodded he understood. They got to the store and walked inside. They were going to be looking at things to have for their silent auction.

They had already got a New Orleans Dinner Cruise For Two, a NY Spa Experience: Couples Massage, a Dragster Two Run Experience, a Gourmet Food of the Month Club, Bon Jovi Signed Guitar worth $3000 and an Ice Cream of the Month Club. They needed now to get some little items.

They walked inside and started looking around for items they could use. They found a Vivienne Westwood Shopper Handbag Worth $1,063.00, a Juicy Couture Kids Crest Velour Hobo Handbag Worth $98.00, a Juicy Couture JC Monogram Miss Daydreamer Handbag Worth $188.00, and a Callaway Solaire II 14-Piece Golf Club Set Worth $1,125.00. Once they had everything they headed home. John dropped Adam off and went back to his place. He smiled knowing Randy was home. He walked inside and went upstairs.

Randy walked in a few minutes later. "You doing OK?" Randy asked. "Yeah just tired. Everything is coming together though." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "I want to talk to you about the bye we have in a week." Randy said.

"You still wanna do the barbecue?" John asked, Randy smiled. "Yeah, I am gonna invite a few of the guys and then the rookies can come." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "OK I will handle it." John said Randy smiled. "Thank-you baby. You're the best." Randy said. "I know." John said Randy smiled and kissed him.

"What kinda food do you want?" John asked. "Burgers, hot dogs, kebabs, steak, chicken, maybe some shrimp, then just some salads." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "OK I'll handle it." John said Randy smiled. "Thanks love" Randy said John smiled at him.

"I was thinking Ran, maybe some night soon the kids could go stay with Adam and Chris and we could have some alone time?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded.

"Of course baby. I will make it happen." He said John smiled at him. "Can you kiss me now?" John asked, Randy smiled and took John's face in his hands and kissed him deeply and passionately.

John was floating on air. He really needed that kiss to get through the next few days, he missed his husband so much.

**Please Review…..**


	8. Bad Feelings

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Today was the day that Randy was hosting the barbecue. He had invited all the rookies, along with some other players and of course, Hunter and Shawn. John had been busy all week getting everything ready. The pool fence was now up so the kids could play outside and not risk falling into the pool. He had also been grocery shopping and got everything they would need for the day.

All the meat, bread, salad ingredients and alcohol and soda and juice they would need. He had organised a menu. He decided they would have Mini-Cheeseburgers for the kids, Burger Sliders, Baby Ballpark Dogs, Smoky Chicken Barbecue Kabobs, Smoky Steak Barbecue Kabobs, New Orleans Barbecue Shrimp, Potato Salad, Garden Pasta Salad, Crunchy, Creamy Coleslaw, Watermelon Salad and for desert he had bought a New York Cheesecake and a Chocolate Swirl Cheesecake. John was just glad the weather was decent for the day.

He was up early making sure the house was in top shape. He made some breakfast, just some oatmeal and fruit. Once that was done he went upstairs and jumped into the shower with Randy.

They fooled around a little bit before getting out of the shower and getting dressed. Randy dressed in his Black and Green Affliction Micro Smash Boardshorts, his Black and Green Headrush Liddell Collection Snake Vixen Shirt and his Black and Green Cobian Astro Jump Flip Flops. John dressed in his Black and Orange Affliction Bolt Stripe Boardshorts, his Black and Orange Affliction Radar Shirt and his Black Crocs Duet Athens Flip Flops.

Once they were dressed they went and got the kids. "I'll get the girls you get Ry" Randy said John smiled and nodded and he went into the nursery and looked at Ry, he was holding onto the edge of the crib and standing up. "Look at you baby boy, you're standing!" John exclaimed, he was so happy. "Ran!" John called, Randy, Bella and Madyson came running in. "What?" Randy asked.

"Rylan's standing." John said. Randy smiled. "Wow, good boy!" Randy said going over to him and picking him up. Madyson smiled at her baby brother. She loved him so much. "OK breakfast time." John said, they all headed downstairs. They sat down at the table and ate and John fed Rylan his breakfast.

"Is Kaitlin coming to the barbecue?" Randy asked. "I invited her, she said she was going to bring her girlfriend." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Cool." He said. "She's working out well then?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah she's awesome. The kids love her and she's great with them." John said.

"Good" Randy said John smiled and nodded. They finished breakfast and John took Bella and Rylan upstairs for a bath. Once they were bathed he dressed them. He dressed Bella in her Floral Ruffle-Chiffon Dress and her Purple and White Havaianas Kids Baby Top Flip Flops. He then dressed Rylan for the day.

He dressed him in his Red Multi Coloured Swimming Shorts his White Cotton Polo Top and his Reef Kids Slap II Flip Flops. Once he was dressed they headed downstairs and John put Rylan in his walker while Bella went to watch her morning cartoons.

Randy came down with Madyson a minute later and John smiled at them. Mady was in her Pink and White Rugby Stripe Dress and her Roxy Kids Bahama III Flip Flops. John smiled at her and went to get started on the salads for the barbecue. "Chris called he and Adam are on their way over" Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"Cool. Addy can help me in the kitchen and you can do whatever with Chris." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Cool." Randy said John smiled at him. "So what are these rookies like?" John asked. "They're OK I guess I haven't really had time to grill them or anything." Randy said John smiled.

"Yeah any of them hot?" John asked, Randy looked at him. "Why you wanna boyfriend?" Randy asked. John laughed. "No, just wondering." John said. "You know I only have eyes for you." Randy said John smiled at him. "You better" John said Randy laughed at him and leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you John." he said, John smiled. "I love you to Randal." John said Randy smiled. He loved these moments he and John shared. Sometimes it was hard to have them so it made the moments so much more special.

**AN HOUR LATER**

The barbecue was now underway. Seven rookies had arrived and Randy had introduced them, there was Cody, Ted, Zack, Wade, Thomas, Tyson and David.

John liked them all but there was just something about Cody that he couldn't put his foot on. Something was annoying him about the youngster. He just felt like Cody was really untrustworthy of course John wouldn't say anything to Randy because if Cody was to be on the team on game day Randy needed to be able to trust him. But John just didn't like him.

"You OK?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Fine Addy just thinking." John said. "Jay, you're staring holes through that Cody kid" Adam said John sighed. "Sorry I just get a weird vibe from him and I don't like it." John said Adam nodded.

"I get it but you need to relax, you don't know him." Adam said. "I know it's just hard." John said. "Come on let's serve this food." Adam said John smiled and went outside with Adam.

"Guys the food is done." He said. John grabbed some food for Madyson, Bella and Rylan and himself and went and sat outside. He sat Rylan in his highchair and fed him some of the potato salad, some pasta salad and some bread. "So how's it going with Madyson and Rylan John?" Shawn asked.

"It's OK I guess. Mady is still trying to settle in, she starts school on Monday. Rylan is fine, he's settled into a routine. I like spending time with him. Mady is still a little closed off with me, I'm hoping that being at school with kids her own age with help her but I don't know. As long as she is happy." John said.

"It must be tough though, you had one kid now you have three automatically and one on the way." Shawn said. "For sure, it's hard but Adam helps and Kaitlin, our nanny is helping me out a great deal." John said Shawn smiled.

"Good I am glad you're not doing this alone. I know Randy can't be much help. He's busy and travels a lot." Shawn said.

"Yeah that's why we have Kaitlin, so I am not having to do everything on my own. On top of that I have to get the new line designed soon and I am afraid I won't have time and I'll Miss fashion week. I can't Miss it if I do I will have to wait another season before I can bring out something new and by then I could be replaced. So I need to work on that." John said. Shawn nodded.

"You'll handle it John. You always do." Shawn said John smiled at Shawn and Adam they were great support to him they really were.

John looked over to his husband and saw him sitting one on one with Cody, he frowned he didn't like his husband being alone with any men. He really didn't. He got up and picked Rylan up and took him over to him.

"Hey doll" Randy said. "Hey I am gonna put Ry down for a nap, give him a kiss" Randy smiled and kissed his nephew. "What about you? Do you want one too?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Always." John said Randy smiled and kissed him softly.

John smiled and took Rylan up to his room and laid him down in his crib. "Get some rest baby boy." John said kissing him on the forehead. He walked back downstairs and outside and saw Randy talking with Cody still, he really didn't like it but he knew he would have to get used to it.

He knew Randy would never betray him, he just didn't know what Cody was up to and that thought worried him.

**Please Review…..**


	9. Charity Event

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight was the night of the Make A Dream Benefit. All of John and Adam's work had finally paid off.

John smiled down at Rylan as he got him dressed for bed. He dressed him in his Baby by Bon Bebe Puppy Sleep & Play.

He smiled and kissed him. He took him down the hall and checked in on Bella.

Randy was dressing her for bed. He dressed her in her Hello Kitty Striped Sleep shirt.

John smiled at her and headed downstairs. John handed Rylan over to Kaitlin.

"I'm gonna go shower and get ready." John said Randy smiled and nodded. John went upstairs and showered and dressed.

He dressed in his Black plain 1 button men's suit of Prada, His Black Calvin Klein Russell Shoes.

Once he was dressed Randy went and showered and got dressed. He dressed in his Black plain 2 buttons men's suit of Canali.

He walked downstairs and looked at John and smiled.

"You ready to go?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's go." John said. They kissed the kids goodbye and left for the benefit. "Are you still stressing about this?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah a little bit but I can't help it I just need to make sure everything is OK" John said Randy nodded. "I understand but baby you need to relax a bit. You need to just enjoy the night." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

They got to the venue and got out and walked inside. Randy held John's hand tight as they walked inside.

"Wow baby, you did everything great" Randy said John smiled. "Thanks baby. Adam's the one who decorated everything." John said, Randy smiled.

"Let's get a drink and go mingle." Randy said John smiled and they went up to the bar and got a glass of champagne each and they went over and saw Chris and Adam.

John smiled and hugged Adam.

"You did an awesome job Addy. It's amazing." John said Adam smiled.

"Thanks Jay. It means a lot. I am glad you like it." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "We should all sit down. I think dinner is going to be served soon." John said Adam, Chris and Randy nodded and smiled. They went to their seats and they sat down.

The tables looked amazing. They had a Gold Palace Easy Care Table Linens, Black Hemstitch Linen Napkins.

Black and Gold Glitter Gem Table Setting which came with 8 placemats and 4 napkin rings, a Orsay Black Dinnerware Five Place Setting with came with a Dinner Plate, Desert Plate, Bread and Butter Plate, Tea Cup, Saucer, Salad Bowl, the table also had Regency Silverplate Flatware, Crystal barware, and candle holders.

They sat down and the food started arriving. It was amazing food. five star quality. "This is delicious." Randy said John smiled. "I am glad you like it babe" John said Randy smiled. "So are you making a speech?" Randy asked.

"Yeah I have to." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. They finished eating and John went up onto the stage and made his speech.

"Hi everybody my name is John Orton. Firstly I would like to thank-you all for coming to the Make A Dream Charity benefit."

"This charity helps children with life threatening diseases to have one last dream come to reality." John said.

"Tonight all the money made with be donated to the Make A Dream foundation."

"We have a silent auction by the back. So please have fun, enjoy and donate" John said, everyone smiled and applauded him.

John walked off the stage and went over to Randy. Randy kissed John deeply. "You were great baby." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"I'm gonna go walk around." John said. Randy nodded. John walked over to the silent auction and he had a look around.

He went over to the signed guitar and bid on it. He really wanted to get it for Randy he knew his husband would love it.

He made his bid, he just hoped no one would outbid him.

He looked at the other things and admired the Juicy Couture handbag, he loved it, he wouldn't wear it but he would use it as a bag to keep his designs in, he loved it.

Randy watched as John looked at the bag, and while John walked away he walked over to the bag and put down a bid. He just wanted John to have something he loved. John walked over to Adam and Shawn and hugged them.

"Hey so what did you bid on?" Shawn asked. "Oh, the guitar. I wanna get it for Randy. I just hope no one else bids above me." John said.

Shawn smiled. "I think you'll get it." Shawn said. John smiled he really hoped so.

John looked over at his husband and saw him chatting with Chris and Cody and he sighed.

Cody seemed to be always around recently and John really didn't like it.

He just felt like Cody was up to no good. He walked over to him and hooked his arm into Randy's. Randy smiled and kissed John softly.

"Wanna take me for a walk handsome?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. He took John's hand and they headed outside.

"So why the walk?" Randy asked, John shrugged.

"I just wanted some alone time with you." John said Randy smiled and kissed him and they walked outside.

"So how is everything going with the baby?" Randy asked.

"Everything is fine baby. He or she is doing good I think." John said Randy smiled.

"I want a boy." Randy said John looked up at him, his eyes sparkling.

"Me too baby. Me too." John said Randy smiled and leaned down and kissed John.

The night had gone really well and John and Randy couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

**Please Review…..**


	10. Family Issues

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**A MONTH LATER**

"So where are you headed?" John asked, Randy sighed. "I've told you like three times already John." Randy said as he watched John dress for the day. He dressed in his Mek Denim Normandie Slim Bootcut Jeans in Dark Blue, his Affliction Maluendo Short Sleeve Premium Henley, his Black Insight Apparel Flip the Switch Hoodie and his Armani Jeans Lace Up Sneakers.

"Sorry baby, but I've had other things on my mind with the kids and work." John said Randy nodded. "I know sorry. Anyway I am off to Oakland." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "OK." John said Randy sighed he knew John hated it when he left but it was his job, his job that he loved and the job he needed to keep them in the lifestyle they were accustomed to.

He walked over to him and kissed him. "I'll be back in three days." Randy said John nodded. "I know baby sorry." John said Randy shrugged. John left the bedroom and headed down to Bella's room.

John smiled seeing her awake. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and went into her closet and found her clothes for the day. He gave her a bath and got her dressed.

He dressed her in her Baby Pink Sparkle Cords Pants, her Baby Pink Scalloped Butterfly-Glitter Print Tunic, her White Hooded Full-Zip Sweater and her Pink Bow-Tie Lace Ballet Flats. Once she was dressed John went and checked on Madyson making sure she was up and ready for school. When he walked in she was packing her bag.

John smiled at her. She was dressed in her Black Cropped Leggings, Her Purple Hi-low ruffle skirt, her Black Tulle embellished top, her White Uniform Sweater Hoodie and her Pink Sparkle Slip On Shoes. John left Madyson to it and went to the nursery Kaitlin was in there. "I'll take over Kaitlin, can you please go make sure Bella has some breakfast" John said Kaitlin smiled and nodded. John walked over to the change table and smiled down at Rylan.

He kissed him on his stomach making him giggle and slur some words. He smiled and dressed him for the day. He dressed him in his Gray Jersey Cargo Pants, his Mock-Layer Jersey Tee, his Black Elbow-patch cardigan and his Twill slip-on sneakers.

He carried him to his bedroom and he grabbed his Sam Edelman Felix Messenger Bag, he had to put in some designs today so he was busy.

He took Rylan downstairs and put him in his highchair and gave him some breakfast. Once breakfast was over Randy was leaving. He hugged and kissed Bella and Madyson goodbye, then hugged Rylan and gave him a kiss. John gave Rylan over to Kaitlin and walked Randy out to the car. Randy put his bags in the back of the car and looked at John.

Randy sighed and walked over to John and pulled him into a hug. "Everything will be OK. You have Kaitlin and I am sure Adam will be round a lot more." Randy said John nodded. Randy smiled and kissed John deeply, John kissed him back, he always missed Randy so much.

"Be safe on the field and take care OK." John said Randy smiled. "OK, Skype me tonight?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. He kissed Randy once more and Randy got in the car and left. John sighed and walked back inside. "OK time for school Mady." John said Madyson smiled and grabbed her Roxy Kids Beach Break Back Pack.

John kissed Bella and Rylan goodbye and left with Madyson. He knew Bella would be fine without him, Kaitlin was taking them to the park. John and Madyson got into the car and John drove them to Mady's school. They got there and John parked.

"Have a good day baby." John said. "You too uncle John." she said, she leaned over and kissed John on the cheek and got out of the car. John smiled and watched her walk in and headed to the office of his design label.

He got there and walked inside. He smiled seeing his assistants and workers. He walked into the office and smiled seeing Phil, his business associate, he was also married to one of the assistant coaches Mark Calloway of the Saints.

"You OK Jay?" Phil asked. "Yeah Randy left, it's always sad." John said, Phil nodded and smiled. "I understand." Phil said, he knew from experience, he hated saying goodbye to Mark so much. John sat down at his desk and got to work, work helped him take his mind off of missing Randy.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

John got to Madyson's school to pick her up and walked to her class. Mady came out and John was ready to leave with her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Orton. May I have a word?" Madyson's teacher. Mrs Wilson asked, John smiled and nodded and walked into the class and sat down. "Is everything OK?" John asked. "Yes, it's just I am a tad concerned about Madyson. She's been here a while now and has yet to bond with other classmates." She said John sighed.

"I see." John said. "I know it is hard for her to come from Missouri to here, and on top of that try to live without her mother and father, but I think therapy would be very beneficial to her wellbeing and mind frame." She said, John nodded.

"OK then. I'll give it some thought." John said. He knew Mady may need it but to be honest, John just DIDN'T have the time to do all that. He hated he was thinking that way but he couldn't help it, it was the truth.

John left with Mady and got home and Adam was there. "Hey Jay, is everything OK?" Adam asked. "Yeah Mady's teacher thinks she should be in therapy." John said Adam nodded. "I agree, I think she would benefit from it." John sighed, but now that Adam thought Mady needed it.

John sighed. He needed to think about it. Adam stayed for dinner and John got the kids ready for bed. Once they were ready and Rylan was down. John Skyped Randy and let them talk to him. Bella said her goodnights and John took her up to bed while Mady spoke to her uncle.

"Oh yeah, uncle John had to talk to my teacher today, then we came home and I played dollies with Adam. He was so cool uncle Randy. I love spending time with him, he's so funny…." John heard and sighed, he felt so jealous that Mady LOVED Adam but didn't open up to him ever.

"Madyson say goodnight." John told her Mady said her goodnight's and left. John sat down on the couch with the computer. "What's with the teacher?" Randy asked.

"Oh she thinks Mady needs therapy, Adam agrees, but I don't think she does." John said. "Why not? I mean if the teacher thinks so and she is a PROFESSIONAL don't you think you should take her?" Randy asked. "Ran, to be honest I don't have the fucking time." John said Randy looked at John in shock. "You don't have time for your family?" Randy asked. "That's not what I meant Randy and you know it. I am too busy. I have the house, work, the kids and stuff for the spouses. I don't have time." John said, Randy sighed and shook his head.

"John." he said sternly. "Don't start Randy. If you think it should happen you fucking come and do it." John said. "You want me to fly back for an appointment how selfish are you?" Randy asked. "Me selfish, go fuck yourself Orton." John snapped. "If you can't do it maybe Adam can." Randy said that was it, that was all John could take. "Adam shouldn't have to do it. You know what Randal seeing as Adam is the best at everything, why don't you divorce me and marry him you asshole!" John snapped and slammed the screen down.

He shook his head. He was so pissed off. He locked the house up and went upstairs. He got changed for bed and laid down. Randy called his cell but John ignored him he wanted nothing to do with his husband right now. He hated that he and Randy had fought, but John couldn't help it. He was at the end of his rope and something had to give. He just didn't know what.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was in a bad mood the argument with Randy was still on his mind. That and Kaitlin had come down with a cold and she was taking a sick day so John had to handle the kids all alone and it was hell.

He barely had time to shower which he was doing now. He showered and got ready for the day in his 7 For All Mankind Brett Bootcut Jeans, "A" Pocket in New York Dark, his Calvin Klein Jeans Textured Jersey Long Sleeve Crew Neck Tee and his Calvin Klein Garson Boots. Once he was dressed he went and got the kids up for the day. He gave bell and Rylan a bath together and got them dressed.

He dressed Rylan in his Polo Ralph Lauren Pieced footless romper and his White D & G Sandals. Once he was dressed John got Bella ready. He dressed her in her White Tulle leggings, her Black Tiered Mesh Skirt, her Zebra Sheer Peasant Top and her Vans Preston Skate Shoes.

Once they were dressed John went and checked on Bella she was sitting in the kitchen doing some homework dressed for the day. She was dressed in her Gray Belted Boot-Cut Pants, her Teal Flutter-Sleeve Heart Top and her Silver Glitter Ballet Flats. John made them all some pancakes and they sat there eating. John fed Rylan. Once breakfast was over, John put Rylan in his walker for a while, Madyson did her homework and Bella watched TV.

John cleaned up the kitchen and went into the office. He had organised a therapist for Madyson and it was happening at 11 am that morning, John just had to see if Adam could come and watch Bella and Rylan for him. He picked up the phone and called Adam's home number.

**"Hey Jay."** Adam said answering. John smiled. **"Hey Addy, listen I booked Madyson in for her therapy and I was wondering if you could come by and watch Bella and Ry for me?"** John asked. **"Yeah sure when?"** he asked.

**"The appointment is at 11 so, maybe soon?"** John asked. **"Yeah sure, I'll finish getting ready and I'll come over"** Adam said John smiled. **"Thanks Addy."** John said. **"No worries see you soon."** Adam said ending the call. John left the office and went back into the main room, the kids were how he left them each doing their own thing.

John was about to sit down with Madyson and help with her homework when the doorbell rang, John sighed and went and answered it. He was surprised to see a delivery man there. "Are you John Orton?" he asked, John nodded.

"Yeah" he said. "Sign here please" he said handing John the electronic device, John signed. "These are for you." He said, handing John two gifts. John smiled and walked inside and put the gifts down.

One of the gifts was a Crystal vase full of Rainbow Roses Vase 24 Stems with a card attached. John grabbed the card and read it. **"I am sorry, I know you do so much and have your own career. But, can't you please find time for Mady, for Becky's sake? I promise when I am home, to take her and do more to help you around the house on my days off. I do love you John, you are my world and I can't stand when we fight. I love you, not Adam, besides, I don't think Chris would like the idea too much...but seriously my Johnny, I love you, more than anything, even football. I'll see you in a couple of days, until then, hold my heart safe in your hands. I love you, Randy."** John smiled and wiped his tears.

He then looked into the other box, inside were 9 Personalised Love Heart Cupcakes that said. **'I love you, XOX RKO.'** John smiled. He loved his husband and he hated fighting with him too. He really did.

He grabbed the phone and called Randy's cell. **"Hi you've reached Randy Orton's phone, sorry I can't answer right now, please leave a message and I'll get right back to you." **Randy's voicemail said. John smiled.

**"Hey baby, it's me. I just got the flowers and cupcakes, they're amazing Ran thank-you. I'm sorry about last night too. I was just stressed and overwhelmed. I made Madyson her appointment for this morning so we'll see how that goes, I'll Skype you tonight to fill you in. Love you."** John said ending the call.

As soon as he hung up Adam walked into the house. John smiled at him and Adam saw the flowers. "Wow, what happened?" he asked. "Me and Ran got into it last night. It's fine now though." John said Adam nodded and smiled.

"Mady it's time to go baby." John said Madyson nodded and put her things away. "Kaitlin is outback with a cold, so don't let Bella annoy her OK?" Adam nodded and smiled. John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door with Madyson.

"Are you OK about this Madz?" John asked. "Yes, I think I need it uncle John." she said John smiled. "OK then." he said. He was more nervous than Madyson about seeing a therapist. He just didn't like them, he didn't trust in them at all. They got to the office and got out and headed inside.

John signed them in and the therapist saw them almost straight away. They walked into the room and sat down on the couch. "So John and Madyson right?" she asked, John smiled and nodded. "I am Dr. Sydney Wells, just call me Sydney." She said, John smiled. "So what's going on?" she asked.

"Madyson's teachers think she needs to see a therapist. She hasn't been interacting with the other kids. She's been through a lot lately." John said Sydney nodded. "Madyson why don't you tell me what's happened?" Sydney asked. Mady looked at John who smiled and nodded urging her to talk to Sydney.

"My mom and dad died in a car accident." She said. "Then I had to move here with my brother to live with uncle John and uncle Randy. Then I started a new school." She said, John sighed.

"Why did she move?" Sydney asked. "In her parent's will they stated that myself and my husband were to be the guardians of both Mady and Rylan." John said. "Rylan?" Sydney asked. "Her eight month old brother." John said Sydney nodded. "Right, where did you used to live Madyson?" Sydney asked.

"St. Louis Missouri" she said. Sydney nodded. "So it's been a big transition." Sydney said, John smiled. "Yeah it has been" John said. "Where is her other uncle, your husband?" Sydney asked. "He works a lot, he is in the NFL. So he is home and away a lot." John said. Sydney nodded. "OK then. I got the background info." She said. John nodded.

"I would like to talk to Mady alone now." she said John smiled and left them to it. He hoped everything would be OK though. He really did. Sydney looked at Madyson.

"So Mady, how are you feeling?" Sydney asked. "Sad….I Miss my mommy and daddy a lot. I love uncle John and uncle Randy but I Miss my parents." Madyson said, Sydney nodded. "I understand that." She said.

"Are you close to your uncles?" Sydney asked, "I guess so. Uncle John looks after me all the time but it's hard, he has Rylan and Bella." She said. "Who is Bella?" Sydney asked. "My cousin." She said. "Oh so she is your uncles daughter" Sydney said, Madyson nodded.

"Do you get along well with Bella?" Sydney asked. "Yes. We play together. She's like my sister and I love her." Mady said Sydney smiled. "Good. I am glad. What about at school do you have any friends there?" Sydney asked. "Not really I sit alone. I do things alone." She said, Sydney sighed.

"Why?" she asked. "I am scared to make new friends. I am shy around new people." She said. "That's normal Madyson but you should try. Maybe having a friend to play with would be fun for you. Remember you're eleven." Sydney said, Mady smiled and nodded. They finished the session and Sydney told John she thinks Mady needs weekly sessions and John agreed. He just wanted Madyson to be OK. Once she was done and booked in for next week John drove them home. They got home and walked inside and Mady went to play with Bella. "How was it?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Good I guess. She will be having weekly sessions which is good. I just hope this helps her." John said Adam nodded.

"I'm sure it will Jay. I am sure it will." He said, John smiled and stood there watching his niece hoping this therapy would work for her.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Time to get ready for bed kids" John said. He picked up Rylan and took Bella's hand and headed up to the nursery with Madyson. "Can I help uncle John?" Mady asked. "Sure baby, go get ready for bed and meet me in your brother's room." John said Madyson nodded. John went and got Bella ready for bed. He dressed her in her Hello Kitty Ruffle Night Shirt. He then headed to the nursery Mady was in there dressed in her Angry Birds Two Piece PJ Set. John laid Rylan down and Mady stood there and helped dress him in his Green Football Bodysuit PJ'S. "OK let's get Rylan into bed." John said. He laid Rylan down in his crib and Mady put his bottle into his mouth and she started drinking. Soon enough he was done. John took the bottle and Rylan drifted off to sleep. "Let's go put your movie on." John said, he headed downstairs with the girls. "What are we watching?" John asked once the girls were comfortable on the couch.

"Poptar" Bella said John laughed. "Is that OK with you Madz?" John asked. "Yeah sure." John smiled and put in the Barbie Popstar movie in. "OK I will make you some popcorn." John said leaving them to it. He made them the popcorn and sat down with them. Half an hour into the movie Bella was asleep, as was Madyson.

John smiled and covered them up and turned the TV off. He figured he would just leave them there for the night they would be fine. He headed up to the bedroom and dressed for bed. He then sat on the bed with the computer in front of him ready to Skype his husband. A minute later and Randy's face popped up. John smiled at him. "Hey babe" Randy said. "Hey." John said. "Thanks for the flowers and cupcakes Ran, they were amazing." John said Randy smiled. "So I'm forgiven then?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Definitely." John said, Randy smiled.

"How are things there?" John asked. "OK I guess. I sent Chris out so we could have some privacy while we talked." Randy said John smiled.

"How's the team going for the game?" John asked. "Good, all is good" Randy said he loved that John was so into his career. "So how was Mady and therapy today?" Randy asked. "OK. The doctor just got some info from me about what happened," John said. "What do you mean?" Randy asked. "She wanted to know why Madyson and Ry were now living with us and everything I filled her in on everything." John said Randy nodded.

"Then she asked me to leave the room so she could speak to Madyson." John said. "Oh." Randy said. "It's fine baby. She wasn't gonna open up with me sitting there. She's doing better already I think. She's been interacting with me, helping me with dinner and everything and she's helped with Rylan which she hasn't done since the accident." John said Randy nodded and smiled.

"Good, I just want her to be OK. When I am home I'll take her to a session. I would like to meet this therapist" Randy said. "She's good, she's Addy's therapist" John said. "Why does he see one?" Randy asked.

"For the fertility issues. It helps him accept things a lot better" John said Randy smiled and nodded. "You know while I was there today. I saw that they do this couples therapy." John said Randy looked at John. "We don't need therapy." Randy said.

"Babe….We do. We just had a mega fight….With the extra pressure and stress with adding Madyson and Ry to our family I think it would be good if we went and saw one." John said, Randy sighed. "OK….I'll think about it OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Thank-you babe" John said Randy smiled and nodded. He would do it. He knew John wanted it and whatever John wanted he got.

Randy watched as John yawned a little bit, he laid back on the bed, his shirt rising up his stomach a little bit. Randy bit his lip, the sight of John laid out on the bed was so hot. He needed John right now, he cursed himself that he was miles and miles away. "Johnny would you do something for me?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah anything" John said. Randy smirked, "Get undressed for me," Randy said, John smiled, he pulled his shirt off then slipped his pants down his thighs and threw them to the side, Randy watched as John slowly pulled his boxers off giving him the full view of himself.

"You too Ran" John said, Randy smiled and undressed he laid back on his bed watching John, "God you look so hot…..I wish I could be with you" Randy groaned, "Me too" John whispered. "Touch yourself for me Johnny…..Show me how much you Miss me" Randy said, John smiled, he ran his hands down his stomach to his thighs.

"Enjoying the view?" John asked breathlessly he was already hard, "Yes baby, fuck you're amazing." Randy breathed out, he was slowly stroking his hard cock.

"What do you want me to do Randy? tell me" John said, Randy smiled into the screen, "Touch your cock for me….Stroke yourself for me Johnny, I wanna see you touch yourself." Randy said, this was the hottest thing he and John had ever done over Skype. John moved his hands down to his cock and slowly started stroking himself, he started slow, he was bucking up off the bed.

"Fuck Randy, fuck" John moaned, "Stop!" Randy ordered, John frowned and looked at the screen, "What Randy I wanna come" John whined, Randy chuckled lightly, "You're not coming yet baby boy, not until I say so" John pouted, "Why?" John asked. "Because I am not done with you yet, the show's not over." Randy said, he was still pumping his cock. "What do you want me to do then?" John asked, it wasn't like he had a dildo with him he could use.

"Have you got lube?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No but I have oil in the bathroom….Want me to get it?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. "Fuck yes" he said, John smiled, he got off the bed and went to the bathroom, he grabbed a bottle of lotion and bounded back to the bed.

"Pour it on your fingers baby, rub it in nice." Randy ordered, John grinned, he poured some oil on his hand and coated his fingers with the oil.

"Spread your legs Doll, show me that hole of yours show me how red and tight it is. How wet it is for me." Randy moaned, John moaned loudly, he moved his hand down to his hole. He gasped loudly when he circled his hole, he slowly entered his hole with his forefinger. He slowly pushed it in, giving Randy the whole view.

"Fuck baby!" Randy exclaimed, this was such a turn on he was killing it, he wanted to be with John right now fucking him right through the mattress. "Add another finger John" Randy ordered, John moaned he bucked off the bed, his fingers were hitting his prostate.

"Fuck" Randy muttered, he was getting closer. "Johnny flip over….Get on all fours I want a better view" Randy said, John shivered with excitement, this was so hot.

He pulled his fingers out and flipped onto his hands and knees facing the wall, his ass was in perfect view for Randy, he heard Randy moan loudly as he re-entered himself with his fingers, "Fuck!" John shouted. "Harder baby fuck yourself on your fingers harder" Randy ordered him.

John did what Randy wanted him to and fucked himself on his own fingers harder he was getting closer and closer, he knew he was about to come. "BABY!" he warned. "CUM Johnny!" Randy shouted over the computer.

John moaned. "Fuck!" he shouted as he came all over the sheets below him, he pulled out his fingers and rolled over laying there on the bed panting, that was the freakiest thing he had ever done, he was so glad he could do it with Randy, it was so freaking hot. "You OK there baby?" Randy asked John nodded. "Fine, even more tired though, you wore me out" John said laughing a little, Randy smiled.

"I do what I can, do you wanna say goodbye now?" Randy asked John smiled. "Yeah baby, I am just so tired" John said Randy nodded. "It's fine John, I love you and I will call you tomorrow OK love" John smiled. "I love you too baby." John said he blew a kiss to Randy and Randy blew one back, John smiled and shut down his computer.

He put the computer to the side and cleaned up, he changed the sheets and showered, he grabbed his sweats and pulled them back on, he laid down on the bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming of Randy.

**Please Review…..**


	11. Fashion Show

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight was a big night for John. Tonight he had his fashion show to show off his new line of t-shirts for men and women. He was excited for it. Everyone was going to be there and John couldn't wait for it. He was currently in Rylan's room getting him ready for the night. He dressed him in his True Religion Brand Jeans Straight Leg Jeans, his Black and Gray Long Sleeve Armani Junior Stripe Polo, his Armani Junior Zip Cardigan and his Black Dolce & Gabbana Leather Athletic Ankle Boots. Once he was ready John took him downstairs to Kaitlin, she took Rylan and kept him occupied while John got Bella ready for the night. He dressed Bella in her Multi coloured Pink Isobella & Chloe 'Moonlight Mesh' Dress, her Black Ruby & Bloom 'Katrina Sparkle' Bolero and her Pink SKECHERS KIDS Bella Ballerina - Stage Star Slip On Shoes. Once she was dressed John took her to Kaitlin and he went and checked in on Madyson.

He walked into her room and she was dressed. She was in her Truly Me Knit & Chiffon Dress and her Black Tommy Hilfiger Kids Becca Slip On Shoes.

Once she was dressed John went upstairs to take a shower. He showered and got dressed. He dressed in his Agave Denim Gringo Classic Fit Jean in Santiago Grey, his Versace Jeans Contrast Button Down Shirt, his Michael Kors Perforated Suede Racer Jacket and his Calvin Klein Garson Boots.

He was putting on his watch when Randy came walking in. John looked at him. "Ran-" "I know, I know I'm late, I'll shower and get dressed" he said, John sighed and nodded. Randy showered quickly and dressed. He dressed in his Versace Collection Bootcut Denim Jeans, his Versace Collection Jacquard Pattern Button Down Shirt, his Versace Jeans Banded Collar Jacket and his Versace Collection Quilted Lace Up Boots. He knew John was stressed and him being late wasn't helping the situation.

But it wasn't Randy's fault, training ran over time. He grabbed the keys, his wallet and phone and headed downstairs. "We ready then?" he asked, John nodded and smiled. They gathered the kids and they headed out to the car.

They got in and headed to the Hotel where the fashion show was taking place. They got there and got out and headed inside. "Go baby, I will be fine with the kids promise, I'll meet up with Chris." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

He kissed Randy and headed backstage to check in on the models. They all looked so good in their shirts. "Hey Jay" Adam said John smiled. "Hey Addy." John said, Adam looked at John. "Listen Jay, something happened" Adam said. "What?" John asked.

"Two of the male models didn't show." Adam said, John sighed. "This cannot be happening." John said, "It is." Adam said John sighed and paced the length of the backstage area thinking. "Fuck it" he said. "I'll be back in a sec" John said.

He left the backstage and headed over to his husband and Chris. "Hey baby." Randy said John smiled. "Hey listen I need your help." John said. "OK anything." Randy said. "I need you and Chris to model for me tonight." John said Randy's eyes went wide. "Why?" he asked.

"Two of the models didn't show, the show starts in fifteen minutes Ran, I need you to do this for me please" John said, Randy sighed. "OK." He said John smiled. He looked over at Chris. "Will you do it?" John asked. Chris nodded. "Yeah sure, but what about the kids?" Chris asked. "Addy can watch them while the show is on." John said Chris smiled and nodded.

Adam came out to the kids and John went backstage with Randy and Chris. He put them in a shirt each and they were ready. John kissed his husband. "Thank-you" John said, Randy nodded and winked at him. The show began and the models made their way up and down the runway.

John stood backstage watching, he had to admit his husband looked so sexy on the runway and it wasn't like Randy had never modelled before he had for magazines and clothing lines he was associated with. The show finished and John headed out to the runway and did his bow. Everyone applauded him and John smiled, his fashion show had been a success and John was so happy.

Randy came backstage and picked John up and kissed him deeply and hugged him. "You did it baby. I knew you could." Randy said John smiled at him. "Thank-you baby." John said Randy smiled and kissed John again.

"Let's go have a drink." Randy said John smiled and took Randy's hand and they headed over to Adam, Chris and the kids. John took Rylan from Adam and he smiled seeing Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra there. "How long are the kids here for?" John asked as he and Adam sat down with the kids.

"The week, Jess is off with her new boyfriend so Chris wanted the kids." Adam said John smiled and nodded. He looked over at the kids and saw them all playing, even Madyson was playing with them and it was nice to see.

"How are things with Mady?" Adam asked. "They're getting better, she sees her therapist weekly which is good, while she is in with her, me and Randy go and see our on therapist." John said Adam nodded and smiled.

"Is that good?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah Trish is nice. It's much better than arguing in front of the kids at home and it's a safe place, so I can say what I want without any repercussion or anything." John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

"Good, I am glad." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "How's the baby going?" Adam asked. "Who Ry?" John asked. "No John, the baby inside of you." Adam said John was shocked, he had just forgotten about the baby he was carrying.

"Shit….I am the worst person ever" John said Adam sighed. "No you're not John. You're busy. You have a business, a home, and three kids. It's normal." Adam said John sighed.

"I don't think I can keep going the way I have been." John said, Adam frowned. "What do you mean?" Adam asked. "I need to give something up." John said. "I need to stop working, I can still design but everything else needs to stop. I need Phil to take control over everything." John said Adam smiled at him. "Is that what you want?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, well at least until I have had this baby. I need to focus on Mady, Bella, Ry and the baby." John said Adam smiled and nodded. "I think you're making the right choice." Adam said John smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Addy I need this I really do." John said Adam smiled, he was proud of John for making the hard decision he really was. "You ready to get these kids home and into bed?" Randy asked coming over and joining his husband and Adam. John smiled and nodded.

He hugged and kissed Adam on the cheek and headed out the door with his husband and kids. They strapped the kids in and headed home. "So I was talking to Adam earlier and I've made a decision." John said. "OK." Randy said glancing at him.

"I am going to stop working for a while. I will design if I NEED to but I can't keep doing this Ran, I have too much on my plate. Tonight Adam asked me how the baby was doing and I totally forgot I was pregnant." John said Randy sighed. "You do way too much John." Randy said.

"I know that's why I am gonna take a break. I want to concentrate on you, the kids and this baby." John said Randy smiled at John, he was glad he was prioritising. "I am glad baby, I know I ask a lot of you but I love you and I want you to do what makes you happy." Randy said.

"I am. My husband and kids are what make me happy." John said Randy smiled. They pulled up to the house and took the kids inside and up to their bedrooms. Once they were settled John and Randy headed to bed. Randy held John.

"I Miss this, just holding you. Seems like forever since I last did it." Randy said John smiled. "Yeah I know. Me too. I Miss this, I Miss you Ran. I feel like we never see each other anymore and it scares me. You're the last person I want to lose." John said, Randy smiled. "I aint going anywhere Johnny. I promise" Randy said John smiled and kissed John softly and they drifted off to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John sighed as he got out of bed, it was hard to believe he was five and a half months along in his pregnancy.

Last night had been amazing and he was paying for it, his feet hurt and he was tired as hell so all he wanted to do today was chill out at home with his husband and the kids.

He went into the bathroom and had a shower and got dressed for the day.

He dressed in his Black and White TapouT Pro Mesh Basketball Shorts, his Black and Green TapouT Bold To Defend Sleeveless Tee and his Nike Comfort Thongs.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen and smiled seeing his family ready for the day.

Randy was in his Blue Nike Dri-FIT Glory Basketball Shorts, his Black Nike Miler Singlet and his Black and Blue Nike Air Courtballistec 4.1 Sneakers.

Madyson was in her Black and Pink Mesh Ruffle Scooter, her Black Cheetah Foil Ribbed Tank and her Black Reef Kids Little Stargazer Flip Flops.

Bella was in her Red Stretch Ruffle Skirt, her Red Hello Kitty Patriotic Glitter Tee and her Black Nike Kids Little Celso Flip Flops. Rylan was in his Orange Pull-On French Terry Shorts.

His Blue, White and Orange Graphic Tee and his Orange Flip Flop Pre-Walkers. John walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Hey babe, food is on the table" Randy said, John turned and looked at him.

"You cooked?" John asked. "Nah, Kaitlin did" Randy said John chuckled and nodded. "OH we got some packages from St. Louis." Randy said.

"Oh, what kinda stuff?" John asked. "Becky and Dan's stuff" Randy said John nodded and smiled.

"OK cool. Have you been through any of it?" John asked.

"No I was hoping you'd do it with me?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah of course baby." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

John grabbed a bagel and some fruit and sat down and had some food.

Once he was done eating he cleared away from breakfast, he put Rylan into his walker and the girls went to play.

John went into the lounge with Randy and they went through the boxes.

The boxes were filled with photo's little trinkets, some clothes and some other things.

Randy pulled out a photo album and looked through it. He stopped on a specific photo of him and Becky together, they were at the beach with the family having a good time.

He smiled at the picture. He frowned when he saw an envelope sticking out from behind the picture.

He grabbed the envelope. On the front it read 'Randy.' Randy sat down and read the letter.

_**'Dear Randy, I guess if you're reading this me and Daniel are no longer alive.**_

_**I knew if I left this letter here you would find it, it was always your favorite one of us. **_

_**I know you and John must have been shocked to find out that I chose you two to raise Madyson and Rylan but you have to understand you were our only choice.**_

_**We knew if we had let Daniel's parent's take them they would only use them for the money.**_

_**We wanted our children to be safe and loved always. **_

_**They were always interested in our money, not us. I want you to know that they may come after you and John but please, don't let them get to Madyson and Ry. Please Randy….**_

_**I need you both to look after them make them feel loved and cared for, be their parents.**_

_**I will always love you Ran, always. You're the best brother ever. I love you….Please take care of my babies, love always, Becky.**_'

Randy sighed, John looked at him. "What's wrong?" John asked. Randy gave John the letter and John looked at him. "What's this?" Randy asked.

"Read it." Randy said, John sighed and he read the letter. Once he was finished he just looked at Randy. "Wow" John said Randy nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I know. We have to do this Ran. We have to keep them away from Daniel's parents. We have to do what Becky and Daniel wanted." John said Randy smiled and nodded. He walked over to John and kissed him.

"Thank-you baby." He said, John smiled and kissed him again, the kiss soon turned passionate. "God baby I want you." Randy said, John smiled.

"I want you too." John said. "Kaitlin is in with the kids." Randy said John smiled and Randy took his hand leading them up to the bedroom, they were half way up the stairs when the doorbell rang. John groaned.

"Ignore it." John said. "We can't babe." Randy said John sighed and they headed back downstairs.

They went to the door and answered it. They smiled seeing the Jericho family, Chris, Adam and the kids. "Hey come in." John said Adam, Chris and the kids walked in.

"The kids are outside playing." John said. Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra went outside to play.

John, Randy, Chris and Adam went into the kitchen and John made some iced tea for them all. "So why the visit?" John asked.

"We have some news" Adam said John nodded and smiled. "OK so what's up." John said. "We're pregnant." Adam said, John smiled brightly and hugged Adam tight, then he hugged Chris.

"I am so happy for you both!" John said, Randy smiled and congratulated them both as well.

"There's more" Adam said. "With all the drugs and everything, we're having four babies!" Adam exclaimed John was shocked.

"Seriously?" he asked, Adam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah four. They took." Adam said, John couldn't believe it. "I am really happy for you guys you totally deserve it." John said Adam smiled, he was so happy finally he would get what he's always wanted a family with Chris.

**Please Review…..**


	12. Centon Stays Strong

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**A MONTH LATER**

"Finish your dinner please." John told the kids, "We have to get ready to go soon." John said, tonight was one of Randy's home games and John was taking the kids to the game, Madyson was excited about it, this would be her first football game.

"Finished dada" Bella said, John smiled at her. "Good girl baby." John said taking her plate from her. He took it to the kitchen and put it into the dishwasher.

"You done Madz?" John asked. "Uh huh" she said, John smiled. "Go get ready for tonight." John said, Madyson nodded and headed up to her room. John picked up Rylan and took Bella's hand and headed upstairs. He put them into the bath together while he showered. Once he was showered he dressed for the night.

He dressed in his Rock & Republic Corrosion Bootcut Jeans, his New Orleans Saints Retro Sport The Big Sweep Tri-Blend Long Sleeve Raglan T-Shirt, his Perry Ellis Urban Bomber Hoodie and his Calvin Klein Louie Sneakers.

Once he was ready he took Rylan out of the tub and left Bella in there for a bit longer, he dried of Ry and got him dressed for the night, he dressed him in his New Orleans Saints Long Sleeve Creeper & Pant Set, his Gray Gap Arch logo Sherpa hoodie and his Black Vans Kids Slip-On Boot.

Once he was dressed John put him into his crib while he went and got Bella ready for the night, he took Bella out of the tub and dried her off and got her dressed for the night, he dressed her in her Black Juicy Couture Kids Ponte Pant Legging, her New Orleans Saints Girls Game day Glitter T-Shirt, her New Orleans Saints Kids Sportsman Fleece Hooded Sweatshirt and her SKECHERS KIDS Twinkle Toes - S Lights – Keepsakes Boots.

Once she was dressed John went and grabbed Rylan and the diaper bag and headed downstairs. He noticed Madyson wasn't ready yet and he sighed.

"Madyson!" he called up the stairs a few minutes later Mady came down dressed and ready to go. She was in her Embellished Knit Jeggings, her New Orleans Saints Crop Over Long Hooded Tee, her Denim Jacket With Removable Faux Fur Collar and her Black Faux Fur Boots With Lace-Up Back. "OK let's go." John said, he gathered the kids and everything and headed out to the car. They got into the car and John drove them to the stadium.

They got there and John parked and they got out. John held Rylan in his arms and Madyson took Bella's hand as they walked inside. They went right up to the Friends and Family of the players' lounge and they made themselves comfortable.

John kneeled in front of Madyson and Bella. "You behave, you be respectful and nice to the other kids and other adults understand me?" John asked. "Yes uncle John." Mady said. "Otay dada" Bella said. "If I find our you're being naughty you won't be coming to another game for a long time got me?" John asked, both girls nodded.

"OK go play." John said Mady smiled and took Bella's hand and led them over to the other kids, John smiled seeing her interact with them, she was definitely coming out of her shell which was so nice to see.

"Hey Jay" Adam said from behind John. John jumped in surprise. "God Addy you scared me" John said Adam laughed "Sorry let's sit shall we?" he asked, John nodded and smiled and they sat down.

"So how's bubba?" Adam asked. "Good, everything is good." John said. "Did you find out the sex?" Adam asked. "Yeah I did. Randy doesn't wanna know. I really wanna tell him though." John said Adam laughed.

"Tell me," Adam said. "It's a boy." John said Adam smiled, he was so happy. "Wow, I am so happy for you, now you have two of each." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "Yeah it's great" John said Adam smiled.

"How are your four babies?" John asked. "Good, everything is good, I am taking it as easy as I can. Chris is all over me wanting me to do this and do that, he's trying to help me relax but I am just so excited, I want this so badly." John said, Adam smiled. "It'll all be OK. Addy you need to stop stressing, trust me stress isn't good for the babies inside of you." John said.

"And it's a lot worse when you have multiples, and you're having four." John said, Adam laughed. "Yeah I guess you're right." Adam said John smiled. "Of course I am." John said Adam laughed.

"So you think they'll win?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Of course, our men are in the team" John said, Adam laughed and nodded.

"How's Mady?" Adam asked. "Really good, she's opening up so much more now. She's making some friends at school which is great. I think she's adjusting." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"Have you thought about going back to St. Louis and visiting Bob and Elaine?" Adam asked. "Yeah we have it's just hard to get the time away with Randy travelling and now with me preggo, I don't know if I can travel right now." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I understand. But I can see the progress she's made." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah she's doing so well." John said. "What about this little guy?" Adam asked poking Rylan in the stomach making him giggle.

"He's amazing. I love bonding with him. He's so cute and sweet and I love seeing him progress." John said Adam smiled. "You're an amazing daddy Jay." Adam said John smiled. "Thanks, I try." He said, Adam smiled. "You're amazing, believe me." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Finally the game is starting." Adam said sometimes it took forever for the game to begin.

John smiled and watched his husband play, he loved seeing him in his uniform being the leader, he was amazing and John loved him so much, plus seeing him in his uniform was so sexy and such a turn on for John. "You thinking nasty thoughts?" Adam asked, John laughed and nodded. "Yeah I am, I can't help it, my husband is so fucking sexy." John said Adam laughed.

"I know, my man is so sexy too." Adam said, John smiled. "Are you gonna go back into the locker room and see him?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Definitely." John said, Adam smiled.

They game ended and John, Adam and the kids went back to the locker room, they walked in and saw Chris first. "I mean my sperm must be super, I made four kids!" he boasted proudly.

"Excuse me Christopher!" Adam said from behind him, Chris cringed and turned around and saw a not happy Adam. John laughed at his friends and left them alone. He walked further into the locker room and stopped dead in his tracks seeing Cody Rhodes with his lips on his husbands. He was about to scream when he saw Randy push the younger man away.

"What the fuck were you thinking. I am married! I love my husband and my kids, You're a fucking ant compared to the man I married. Try this again and I will hurt you." Randy snapped at him, he turned and saw John.

"Baby-" "Don't Ran, it's OK I saw." John said, he walked over to Cody and he slapped him in the face. "You go near my husband other than on the field again and I will hurt you worse than what he will, believe me. I may not look like much but when you put your nasty fucking mouth on MY husband you brought this whole thing on yourself. Leave MY family alone, you little bitch!" John snapped. He turned to Randy.

"Baby let's get you home." Randy said, John nodded and stopped and grasped his stomach. "What? What's wrong?" Randy asked. "Pain, cramps." John said, Randy shook his head this was not good.

"Hospital now!" Randy said, "I've got the kids" Adam said Randy nodded and rushed John out of the locker room. He couldn't believe what Cody had done, he just hoped that John was OK.

That nothing was wrong with the baby.

Randy rushed John to the hospital and he was seen by the doctor straight away. Randy looked up as the doctor came out. "Mr. Orton, I am Dr. Angle I've been with John." he said, Randy nodded.

"Is he OK?" he asked. "Yes, he is fine, just resting right now." he said. "What about the baby?" Randy asked. "Also fine, just a little stress is all, his BP spiked and it rattled the baby. It's OK. He will be OK." Dr. Angle said, Randy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I take him home?" Randy asked. "Yes, let me take you to him." Dr. Angle said, Randy followed the doctor down to John's room and Randy walked in and went right over to John and hugged him and kissed him. "I was so worried about you." Randy said.

"Yeah I was worried too but I am OK now Ran, I promise" John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Let's get you home and into bed" Randy said John smiled and he signed his release papers and they headed out to the car and headed home.

"When we get home you're going straight to bed" Randy said, John rolled his eyes.

"Ran I am fine, it was just stress, do you blame me? that fucking bitch had his mouth on you." John said Randy sighed. "You know I didn't want that right? That I didn't want him to kiss me?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled.

"I know baby I know." John said Randy smiled at his husband. They pulled up at the house and got out and headed inside, they walked into the lounge and John sat down, he saw the kids come in wearing towels and Madyson was in her Hanna Anderson Fitted Two Piece Pyjamas, Adam smiled and handed Rylan to John, John smiled and dried him off and dressed him in his Red and Black Fitted Romper.

He smiled and looked over at Randy who was getting Bella ready, he dressed her in her Laura Dare Nightgown. Once all the kids were ready, John and Randy took them up to bed and kissed them goodnight, they headed downstairs and said goodbye to Adam and Chris.

Once they were gone they headed upstairs to watch a movie. John got up halfway through the movie they were watching to go to the toilet.

On the way back he saw Randy standing there he turned to face him kissing him eagerly. as his hands worked on getting Randy's pants unbuttoned and unzipped. He succeeded, letting his hands find their way inside to rub and tease Randy through his underwear.

John broke their kiss and guided Randy over to the soft bed. He pushed Randy's pants and underwear down before giving him a gentle shove, pushing him back into the bed.

He kneeled down removing Randy's boots, socks, and finally the pants and underwear. Finally, he pulled Randy's hips closer to the edge of the bed, motioning for him to lean his upper back.

John lightly feathered a touch across Randy's lower abdomen, splaying his fingers wide as they slid over Randy's hips. One hand moved over to wrap itself around Randy's now throbbing hard on, while the other gently massaged his balls.

John licked his lips as he gave Randy a couple experimental strokes, adjusting the pressure of his grip to Randy's liking. He flicked his tongue out, teasing the head with a quick lick before sliding his mouth down over Randy's body.

He started out slow only picking up the pace when Randy moaned for him to do so. "Mmmm John…your mouth feels so damn good I could cum right now," Randy growled out. John quickly released him with a somewhat loud wet pop.

Smiling when Randy groaned from the loss of warm wetness. "You better get lube or else you are going to finish this job," Randy ground out.

John smiled and stood from his position. He walked over to his bag and retrieved the desired bottle.

He came back to find Randy standing by the bed and taking his shirt off. Randy saw him standing there and motioned him closer.

He gently placed a hand on the back of John's neck and pulled him in for a soul searing kiss. Randy slowly pulled away.

"Loose the clothes baby. I want to see you naked, on your knees, and bent over the bed."

John undressed. He positioned his body just how Randy wanted him. He felt Randy's hand slide over his back as he knelt down behind him.

The unmistakable click of the lid to the lube being flipped open only served to increase John's anticipation. He jumped slightly as Randy touched cold lube covered fingers to his warm sensitive entrance.

John whimpered at the first intrusion, only to express utter pleasure as Randy quickly found and manipulated his prostate.

John pushed back against Randy's hand, letting him know that he was ready for more. Randy followed John's signals as to the amount of preparation he needed.

"Mmmm Randy…need you in me," John purred. Randy added more lube to his hand and slid it over his cock, making sure to coat it well.

He sat back on his calves, pulling John with him. He positioned the head of his dick at John's entrance, "Do it."

John relaxed his body allowing it to slide down over Randy, moaning as his body was filled by his husband.

Randy sucked in a breath as he was engulfed by the tightness of John's body."Mmmm fuck John…so damn tight," Randy growled softly.

He kissed the back of John's neck before gently nipping at his shoulder. John raised his body and slowly lowered it again, "Mmmm Randy," he moaned.

Randy followed John back up, pushing him forward to lay on the bed again. He grabbed onto John's hips using them to pull John back to meet his thrusts.

Skin slapping against skin joined the already present erotic symphony as Randy increased his pace. John cried out as each fast forceful thrust jabbed his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. "Oh god…Rand…so close," John panted.

Randy could feel John's body tensing for release and he was right there with him, "Yeah baby…cum for me."

Randy reached around and rubbed his palm over the tip of John's leaking cock, using the fluid to easily finish John off.

John half panted half moaned as he came, getting a good amount of it on Randy's fingers and hand.

Randy brought his hand up to his lips and licked some of John's cum from his fingers, "Fuck John…you taste so good," Randy purred before his orgasm gripped him. A loud growl escaped him as he felt his cum fill his husband's body.

Randy lay his upper body against John's back as he tried to recover. He placed lazy kisses along John's back.

They moved away and had a nice shower together before getting into bed they were to drive back home tomorrow they had one last day off before school.

They weren't looking forward to it they liked being alone and together they wished it could stay that way forever.

**Please Review…..**


	13. A Baby Boy!

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**MONTHS LATER**

John was just a few days off from his due date and Randy was out of town for a game. Randy had wanted to stay behind but John had told him it would be fine, the doctor didn't think anything would happen in the next few days.

John got up out of bed and he walked into the bathroom, he had a quick shower and he got dressed for the day. He dressed in his adidas Warrior Force Shorts, his adidas CLIMA Ultimate Tee and his adidas Centerbreak FF Slide On Sandals. Once he was dressed he went over to Rylan's nursery and smiled, he was getting so big, he was nearly 18 months old now. He was talking a bit now, saying a few words. John went over to him and smiled and kissed him.

"Morning baby." He said. Rylan just giggled. John smiled and took him into the bathroom and gave him a quick bath and got him ready for the day. He dressed him in his D&G Junior Check Bermuda Shorts, his D&G Junior T-Shirt Printed Jersey And Rock Print and his Reef Kids Slap Flip Flops.

Once he was dressed, John picked him up and carried him downstairs, once downstairs John put him into his highchair and he grabbed some food and fed it to him. Once Rylan was done John put him in the play area so he could play.

John then took Bella upstairs and gave her a bath, leaving Rylan in Kaitlin's care. Once Bella was bathed John dressed her for day care. He dressed her in her D&G Junior Denim Plush And Printed Twill Skirt, his Dolce & Gabbana Short Sleeve Tee With D&G Logo and her Roxy Kids Tahiti III Flip Flops. Once she was dressed John took her downstairs.

John smiled thankfully at Kaitlin. "Thank-you for all the help. You've been amazing." John said, Kaitlin smiled. "No worries, it's my job. I love the kids." Kaitlin said John smiled. "Would you like me to take Madyson and Bella to school?" she asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure." John said, he went to the bottom of the stairs. "Madyson!" he called down. "Coming!" Mady called back, John smiled and waited for her, a minute later she came down ready for school.

She was in her Black and Electric Yellow Pleated Patterned Skirt, her Electric Yellow Comfy Pocket Tee and her Glitter Leopard Boat Shoes. John smiled and kissed her on the side of her head. "Have a good day at school." John said Mady smiled and nodded, John kissed Bella goodbye for the day and Kaitlin headed off with Kaitlin and Madyson. John looked at Rylan and smiled. "It's just me and you baby boy." John said. Rylan giggled and got up on his feet and looked at John.

He reached up and John took him into his arms, he cringed as he felt a sharp pain in his lower back and his stomach, he took a deep breath, he just hoped it wasn't anything too serious. Once he felt better he headed out the front door to get the mail. He walked out to the letter box and grabbed their mail. As he was walking back inside, he heard a car behind him he smiled seeing it was Adam.

He waited for Adam to park and get out and they headed inside together. John smiled at him and they went into the lounge. John put Rylan down in his walker and let him play. "What brings you by?" John asked.

"I just had my doctor's check-up so I wanted to come and check on you." Adam said, John smiled. "It's nice to have some company" John said. He and Adam stood there a moment before he gasped as another pain come and it was a stronger pain. "You OK Jay?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah I think so. I think the baby is just kicking me." John said Adam nodded and smiled. John and Adam finished their tea and John went to put the cups in the sink he made it half way before he felt a strong pain in his lower back and side, followed by a huge whooshing sound and a splat. John looked down with wide eyes. His water had just broken. "Addy!" he called out, Adam came waddling into the room and looked at John who was standing in a puddle of water, his eyes went wide he knew what had happened. "We need to get you to the hospital" Adam said going straight into panic mode. John nodded.

"Call Kaitlin tell her to come home now!" John said, Adam nodded and did so and he called Kaitlin, ten minutes later Kaitlin was home and caring for Rylan leaving John and Adam to it. John and Adam got into the car with the bags and things John needed and they were off. "You need to call Randy, he has to be here" John said, Adam nodded and dialled his husband's number.

**"Chris…..Is Randy with you?...Put him on…Randy John's water broke we're on our way to the hospital now, if you want to make the birth of your child you need to get on a plane and get home now…OK just try and make it."** Adam said, ending the call, he looked over at John.

"He's gonna see about using the jet. He hopes he can make it." Adam said, John nodded and squeezed Adam's hand through the contraction. They got to the hospital and John was admitted. Once he was in his gown and in bed Steph gave him the once over. She gave him an ultrasound and frowned. "John, I think we have a problem" John frowned at her. "Why? What is it?" John asked.

"The baby is upside down and not turning, I think the best thing to do is go in via caesarean" John sighed. This was something he didn't want to happen. "Do you think that's the safe option?" John asked. "Of course" Steph said John nodded. "Can Randy come in with me still?" John asked Steph smiled.

"Yep, I'll get you prepped and we can go," John nodded "We have to wait for him, I can't do this without Randy." John said, Steph sighed. "John if it gets to the point where we HAVE to go in, I am sorry but we will have to do this without Randy." she said, John sighed and nodded. He just hoped everything went according to plan. He trusted Steph with his life. He had to.

Adam sighed, he had a feeling Randy wasn't going to make it, they didn't have a lot of time. "Jay I can film it for him, I can be in there with him." Adam said John sighed and nodded. "He wasn't here for Bella and now he isn't here for the boy." John said.

"I'm here though. I've done this with you before we can do this." Adam said John sighed and nodded, Steph walked in and looked at John. "I'm sorry John but we can't wait any longer, we have to get the baby out." Steph said, John nodded. "OK then. Let's go, Randy isn't going to make it." John said, Steph nodded. They wheeled John into the OR and got him prepped and ready to go.

"OK John we are just going to give you some general anaesthesia you will feel some tugging and pulling but not a lot of pain ok?" John nodded. He was really scared he had never had surgery before and it was worrying him.

He felt the needle giving him the medicine and he was relaxed a little bit it was still nerve racking but he knew he had to do this he just had to. "OK we are just going to wash your abdomen with the antibacterial solution and then we can get under way" Steph said, Adam took John's hand he knew John was nervous he knew it. He stroked John's forehead. "You're doing great" John nodded.

"Yeah?" John asked Adam smiled warmly and nodded. "Yeah" John smiled at Adam. "OK ready?" Steph asked John nodded. "OK then" she said and started the first incision was vertically from just below the navel to the top of the pubic bone. he cut open the amniotic sack and pulled the baby out.

"It's a boy!" she exclaimed John and Adam smiled, Steph clamped the umbilical cord and looked at Adam. "Would you like to cut the cord?" Adam smiled he looked at John and he nodded. Adam cut the cord and smiled at John's son.

"OK John we just have to stitch you up and you can head back to your room." Steph said, John nodded and looked over at Adam who was holding onto the baby.

He sighed sadly though, he had hoped Randy would be here for this one, he really wanted Randy here, he wanted Randy to witness the amazing thing of child birth, he shook his head and he felt angry, but he couldn't be too mad he was the one who told Randy he could go, John just hated it sometimes, he hated that Randy was an NFL player. He really did. He smiled seeing his son, he was worth it though. His kids would always be the one thing that made him happy.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John groaned as he woke up, he opened his eyes and looked around his private hospital room. "Hey you." He heard, he looked and saw Randy sitting on the rocking chair holding their son.

"Hey….When did you get here?" John asked. "About half an hour ago. Steph filled me in on everything." he said, John nodded. "Yeah." John said. "You did great baby, I wish I was here." Randy said John sighed and nodded and sat up in bed. "Yeah me too. But at least I have Adam." John said Randy smiled and walked over to the bed and sat down and handed John their newborn son.

"So have we thought of a name?" Randy asked, John looked at him. "I am not naming him Randal jnr." John said, Randy smiled. "I don't mind, so what's his name?" Randy asked, he could tell John was pissed off at him for not being there during the birth but John was the one that told him to go for the game.

"Jaden Brady Orton." John said, Randy smiled. "It suits him." he said, John smiled and nodded. "Adam called, he is gonna feed and bathe the kids and bring them in to see the baby." Randy said, John smiled and nodded, he couldn't wait to see the kids.

"OK." He said. "You feeling OK?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "As good as I can be after having a C section." John said, Randy nodded. "I'm sorry baby." Randy said, John nodded. "I know you are, I am the one who told you to go but it still annoys me," John said.

"I know but it's my career. We won." Randy said trying to lighten the mood, John shook his head. "I don't really care if you won or not. Being here for Jaden's birth was more important." John said, Randy sighed, he went to say something but the door opened and Adam and the three kids walked in, John smiled at them, he had missed them so much and they looked so cute in their clothes.

Madyson was in her Boot-Cut Embellished Yoga Pants, her V-Neck Pocket Tee, her Fleece Zip-Front Hoodie and her Pink UGG Kids Bailey Bow Boots, Bella was in her Boot-Cut Jersey Pants, her 'Best Big Sis' Tee, her White 'Old Navy' Graphic Hoodie and her Black UGG Kids Bailey Button Boots.

Rylan was in his Graphic Fleece Pants, his Marvel Comics Spider-Man Tee, his Blue Old Navy Logo Fleece Hoodie and his UGG Kids Classic Boots. Adam smiled and he handed Rylan over to John and John hugged him, he had missed all the kids so much. "Where's the baby?" Madyson asked.

"Right here Madz." Randy said, Bella and Madyson went over to Randy and looked at the baby. "He' so cute." Mady said. Randy smiled. "My brother?" Bella asked. "Yes baby your brother." John said. Adam went over to Randy and picked the baby up. "He's adorable." He said, John smiled.

"So what's his name?" Adam asked. "Jaden." John said, Adam smiled and kissed the baby's cheek. "I am so happy for you guys. I really am." He said, John smiled. Bella went over to John and sat with him. "You come home now?" she asked, John shook his head. "No baby not yet, not for a few days." John said, Bella frowned. "Who look after us?" she asked. "Daddy will baby. Daddy will be there, as well as uncle Adam, uncle Chris and Kaitlin." John said Bella smiled and nodded and hugged John tight.

John smiled at her and held his daughter there close. He was going to have a hard time being away from Bella, Mady and Rylan at night. Adam and the kids stayed a bit longer, "Time to go I think." Adam said, John smiled. "Be good." John told them. "I'll stay." Randy said, John shook his head. "No, you should go, be with the kids." John said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"OK then." he said, he knew John was still mad about him missing the birth but there was nothing he could do to make it back on time. Randy went over to John and kissed John and Jaden and he left.

**DAYS LATER**

Today was the day John and Jaden would be getting out of the hospital. John was up early he was so ready to be home. He just wanted to be back with his kids and his husband. He showered and dressed for the day.

Once he was dressed he got Jaden ready for the day, he dressed him in his Gray Favorite bear footed one-piece and he was ready to go. Stephanie walked in and John smiled at her. "You ready to go home?" Stephanie asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Good, all you have to do is sign the papers and you and Jaden are good to go." Steph said John smiled and signed the papers and he waited for Randy to come, he just hoped his husband would remember to pick him up that morning. He waited for an hour and still no Randy, John sighed and called Adam and Adam came and got him, they got Jaden settled into the car and they headed home.

"You OK?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No, my husband forgot all about picking me and our son up from the hospital. He's pissed me off. I can't believe him." John said. Adam sighed.

"I know. But he had training this morning." Adam said. "I don't care, I am so sick of this. Football always comes first, when it was just me, Bella and Randy it was fine but now with Madyson and Rylan, I can't do this all alone anymore at some point Randy is going to have to put me and the kids before football." John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I know. I am sorry you're going through this, but I am here with you John. I am going to help you out, maybe even stay with you at the house. You need me and I don't want to be alone at the house anyway." Adam said, John smiled and nodded, he was so glad that Adam was going to be there with him, helping him out it meant so much.

They got home and John got Jaden out and headed inside. Once inside John took Jaden up to the nursery and laid him down in his crib to sleep.

Once he was in bed John went to the kitchen where the kids were and he said hello to them.

John hugged them and sat down and got himself a cup of coffee. The front door opened and closed and Randy walked in with Chris. Randy smiled at John and went to kiss him but John brushed him off and headed upstairs, Randy frowned and followed his husband up to their bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, John looked at him and shook his head. "What do you think is wrong Randy? I mean really think about it." John snapped.

Randy looked at John and wracked his brain but he couldn't come up with anything. "I can't think of anything." Randy said John shook his head.

"You're a total asshole. You were supposed to come and pick me and your son up this morning from the hospital and you didn't show, I had to call Adam." John said, Randy sighed and closed his eyes, he couldn't believe he had forgotten about picking John up from the hospital, this was so wrong. "Baby I am so sorry I guess with everything going on that I just forgot." Randy said. John turned and looked at him.

"How do you forget your own kid and your husband? I don't get you Ran. Our lives are so screwed up right now, I mean when was the last time we had any time together, just us. I Miss you and I don't think we can last like this anymore. Something has to change, or something has to end." John said, Randy sighed and nodded.

"I know but what baby?" he asked, John sighed. "Therapy. We stopped the couples therapy, we need to go back at least once a week, If we want our marriage to last we need to do this with one another, we have to if not, we're headed down the path of divorce and I don't want that. I love you" John said, Randy nodded and smiled. "OK, OK we will see Sydney I promise." Randy said, John smiled and kissed him.

"Good, now I am gonna nap." John said, Randy smiled and kissed John and left him alone, John laid in bed, hoping his marriage would get better, he really did.

**Please Review…..**


	14. Halloween

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**A MONTH LATER**

Tonight was Halloween. Randy was attending a team Halloween party with Chris, Madyson was going to a friend's Halloween party and John and Adam were taking Bella, Rylan, Jaden, Ashley, Sierra and Cheyenne out trick or treating.

John and Adam had been invited to go to the team party but John wasn't in the mood, he was tired the kids were a lot to handle right now, and Adam didn't want to go because he was five months along in his pregnancy and feeling sore and uncomfortable.

John was currently in the kitchen making the kids their dinner. Once the meal was done John served the meal for Bella and Madyson and mashed some up for Rylan to eat. "Dinner!" John called and both girls came down ready to eat.

"What is this?" Madyson asked. "It's Cheesy Meat Loaf Minis. Eat up then you can go and get ready for this party." John said, Madyson smiled and ate the food with Bella.

Once they were done eating Madyson went up to get ready for her party. While she was doing that John got Bella, Rylan and Jaden ready in their costumes, He dressed Bella in her New Orleans Saints Toddler 2-Piece Cheerleader Set, her Puma Kids Steeple Glitter V Sneakers and he handed her the black, white and gold pom poms. She smiled and ran off to play.

John smiled and dressed Rylan in his Dinky Dragon All In One Costume. Once he was dressed John dressed Jaden in his Baby Skeleton All In One Hooded One Piece Costume. Once he was dressed John laid him down in his swing and went to the kitchen to clean up. He was wiping down the kitchen counter when Madyson walked down.

"What do you think?" she asked, John smiled at her, she was dressed in her Black Tights, her Black Heel Shoes and she had on her Red Lil' Devil (Light-Up) Costume. John smiled.

"You look great Madz." John said Mady smiled, she was glad John liked the costume she had picked out, she and Randy had gone together and spent some time together.

The doorbell rang and John went and answered it seeing Chris and Adam.

John smiled at Chris, he was dressed in his Thor costume and he looked good. "Where are the kids?" John asked. "Jess is being a bitch, she kept them." Adam said John shook his head. "OK then." John said.

"Can you watch the kids while I go up and check on Randy?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled and John headed upstairs to check on his husband.

He walked in and Randy was putting some camo face paint on. "Chris is here" John said as he sat on the bed, Randy smiled. "Good" he said. He turned to John.

"What do you think?" he asked, John smiled. "You look nice, very sexy." John said, Randy was in his Khaki Camo Guy Costume, he looked so hot. "I don't know if you should wear it, not if Cody's gonna be around." John said, Randy sighed.

"It'll be fine. I promise. I will be back by midnight." Randy said kissing John softly, John nodded and smiled and they headed downstairs.

"Ready to go Chris?" Randy asked. "Yeah," Chris said. "Madyson let's go!" Randy said, he was dropping Mady off at her party and picking her up. John kissed Randy and Madyson goodbye and he looked at Bella and Adam.

"Ready to go?" John asked, Adam and Bella smiled and nodded. John strapped Jaden to his chest and he put Rylan into the stroller and Adam held onto Bella's hand and they headed out the door and they walked around the neighbourhood trick or treating.

"Is everything OK with you and Randy?" Adam asked. "Yeah, it's just me. I am really tired. Kaitlin has a week off for holiday so I am a little worn out trying to look after four kids." John said Adam nodded.

"Yeah I get that, I struggle to look after Ash, Chey and Si." Adam said John nodded and smiled. "How is Jaden? Is he a good baby?" Adam asked. "Yeah he's doing good. He eats a lot and sleeps a lot. He's a pretty much chilled out baby." John said, Adam smiled at him.

"Good I am glad." Adam said, John smiled and nodded.

"Daddy I gots candy!" Bella said, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah you did. You're not eating it all at once." John told her, Bella giggled and walked off to another house to get some candy. Once they finished with the neighbourhood they headed back to the house.

They got back and John got the kids into their pyjama's. Once they were dressed John put them all to bed. Once in bed John and Adam went into the kitchen and heated up his and Adam's dinner. He heated up the dinner and they headed into the dining room to eat the dinner.

"So have you been thinking about working again?" Adam asked. "I have been actually. I've been doing some designs when I have my time alone." John said, Adam smiled and nodded. "Does Randy know?" Adam asked, John shook his head.

"No I don't think he would be too happy if I told him, he wants me to be the stay at home dad, the homemaker, all of that." John sad, Adam nodded and smiled. "Yeah Chris wants me to do the same, I don't mind it though." Adam said John nodded and glanced at the time. "What's going on?" Adam asked, John sighed.

"It's just Randy is out looking all sexy around Cody. I am just worried I guess. There will be alcohol around and I don't want Randy to do something he is gonna regret. I don't know if I can handle that." John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

"Relax, I don't think Randy would ever do that." Adam said, John sighed. "Me either, I guess I just worry that's all I know I shouldn't but I really can't help it." John said Adam nodded and smiled.

"How about we watch a movie?" Adam asked, John nodded. "You pick one out and I'll tidy up." John said Adam smiled and nodded and John went to the kitchen while Adam went and picked out a movie to watch.

John tidied up and went and joined Adam in the lounge, they each laid back on a couch and watched Paranormal Activity. John didn't really like scary movies but it was Halloween. About an hour into the movie both John and Adam were out like a light. Just after midnight Randy and Chris walked in with Madyson.

"Go to your room, me and John will deal with you in the morning." Randy told Madyson. Randy sighed and went up to the bedroom and changed into some sweats.

Chris went to Adam and got him up and they left the house and went home. Randy went over to John and woke him up.

John opened his eyes and looked at Randy. "How was your party?" John asked. "It was OK." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"What's wrong Ran?" John asked. "When we went and got Madyson she was dancing with some boy and kissing him, I grabbed her and I could tell she had been drinking." Randy said, John sighed and shook his head.

"Seriously?" John asked Randy nodded.

"Let's deal with it in the morning." John said Randy nodded and smiled, all he felt like doing was being with John.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John woke up and sighed hearing Jaden screaming. He got up and went to his son's nursery and picked him up and changed his diaper. Once that was done John headed downstairs to make him up a bottle once it was done John sat down feeding Jaden. John sighed and closed his eyes he was so tired and Jaden had been so whiny lately.

"Daddy" he heard his daughter say, John smiled. "Come here baby." John said Bella smiled an sat next to John. "Too early." She whined. "I know baby. I know." John said. "I go school today?" Bella asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah….You do are you happy?" John asked, Bella smiled and nodded.

"Uh huh. I go with da girls?" she asked, John smiled and nodded. She was talking about the twins Cheyenne and Sierra. Jaden finished his bottle and John burped him. "Bweakfast?" Bella asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah." John said, he put Jaden into his swing and he headed into the kitchen with Bella.

He made her a bowl of cereal and he went up to see if Rylan was awake, he smiled as he saw him, he was so sweet. He picked him up and took the babbling baby downstairs.

John sat him in his high chair and he made him some oatmeal and he sat down and fed him. Madyson made her way downstairs and made herself some food. Once they were done John went and gave Bella, Rylan and Jaden a bath together and got them ready for the day.

He dressed Bella in her Levi's Kids Girls' Quill Stitch Skimmer Bermuda Shorts, her Black and White Juicy Couture Kids Fashion Bow Top and her DC Kids Pixie Snowflake Sneakers. Once she was dressed he got Rylan ready. He dressed him in his Nike Kids Hustle Short, his D&G Junior Short Sleeve 'Love' T-Shirt and his Nike Kids Free Run 3 Sneakers. He then dressed Jaden in his Red and Gray Striped Polo Coveralls. Once he was done Randy was home from his morning gym session so he handed the babies off to him and went for a shower.

Once he was showered he got ready for the day. He dressed in his Silver and Lime Nike Bandwidth Basketball Mesh Shorts, his Black and Lime Nike Dri-FIT X-Ray Basketball Tee and his Black and Lime Nike Anodyne DS Sneakers. Once he was dressed he headed downstairs. He smiled at Randy and kissed him. "What's the plan for the day?" Randy asked.

"Well I am taking Mady and Bella to school then I have some errands to run with Ry and Jaden. Just some bills to pay and I need to get some groceries and things." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "OK cool. Anything else?" Randy asked. "No not really. I might pop over and see Phil, see how the company is doing." John said, Randy nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good. We need to sit and talk with Mady." Randy said John nodded. "Yeah I know. We should do it before school." John said Randy nodded. He didn't want to have to discipline Madyson but she needed to know that he and John wouldn't accept that behaviour.

Madyson came down ready for school. She was in her Black Woven Capri Pants With Blue Neon Ties, her Blue Patterned Chiffon Circle Top with Tie, her Black and Blue Twisted Knot Ballet Flats and she had her Sequin Icon Fringe Cross Body Bag with her.

"Sit down Madyson." Randy said Mady sat down and looked at John and Randy. "Last night what you did is unacceptable. You were drinking and kissing a boy. You're fourteen not sixteen. We won't stand for that kind of behaviour." Randy said. "You're grounded for a week, no friends. I will drop you off at school and pick you up." John said Mady's eyes went wide.

"But Brie's party is this week" she said, John and Randy shrugged. "You should have thought of that before you drank alcohol." John said. Mady growled. "I'm gonna take them to school." John said, Randy nodded. John grabbed Ry and Jaden and headed out to the car.

John strapped both boys in then he strapped Bella in. Madyson got into the front seat and huffed she was so annoyed. John dropped Madyson off at her school. "I'll be out here after school." John said Madyson ignored him and walked off. John sighed and drove to Bella's school.

He dropped her off and kissed her on the cheek. He took her into her class then left with the two boys. He got to the store and got out and put the boys into the shopping cart.

He pulled out his list and walked around getting what he needed, they were low on pretty much everything, especially diapers and formula for Rylan and Jaden. Once he had everything he headed home, Jaden needed a nap. He got home and put Jaden down for his morning nap and he let Rylan play in the play pen for a while.

He unpacked the groceries and put them all away. John looked up as Kaitlin walked into the room, John smiled at her. "Hey, how was your trip?" John asked. "It was good, that's what I need to talk to you about." Kaitlin said, John nodded. "OK what's up?" John asked.

"I have to leave New Orleans and head home, my mom is sick, she needs help." Kaitlin said, John nodded. "I understand." John said. "I'm sorry to leave you in the lurch like this." Kaitlin said. "It's fine, family is most important." John said Kaitlin smiled.

"The agency said to call them and they will send over my replacement," she said, John nodded and smiled, Kaitlin left and John called the agency about the replacement. The girl that was coming was named AJ. John just hoped she would fit in well with the kids. He didn't like change too much.

He just wanted things to run smoothly. John got off of the phone and continued packing away the groceries and then he did some house hold things.

The doorbell rang and John went and answered it, Adam smiled and walked into the house and sat down on the couch. "You OK Addy?" John asked. "Fine, just tired" Adam said John nodded. "How's things here?" Adam asked.

"Kaitlin just quit, she needed to go be with her mom. We are getting a replacement nanny though." John said, Adam smiled. "Well that's a good thing then." Adam said John nodded and closed his eyes, he wished he could just lay back and have a nap.

"You look like crap Jay." Adam said, John looked at him. "Thanks Addy" John said. "I was being honest, you look really worn out." Adam said. "I am." John said, Adam sighed. He went to say something but the phone rang, John picked it up.

**"Hello?...Yes this is Madyson's guardian….She what?...Are you sure it was her?...OK sure I'll be right in to get her….Thank you."** John said ending the call. Adam looked at John.

"You OK?" Adam asked. "Yeah it's just Mady's acting up. Apparently she was caught bullying some other girl in her class, she's been suspended for two days, I have to go and get her. I don't know what to do Adam. I am trying my best here, I know I don't always give her my attention but I have four kids to worry about." John said, Adam nodded. "I think you need to take her to the therapist again." Adam said, John sighed deeply.

"Yeah I guess so. Will you be OK with the boys while I go get her?" John asked, Adam nodded and smiled. "Sure go for it." Adam said, John smiled and left, he just hoped Randy wouldn't go mental when he found out.

John didn't know what was going on with Madyson. He thought she was fitting in fine, she had made friends and now all of a sudden she was misbehaving and bullying, John hoped that her therapist could help out. He and Randy needed help, they couldn't do this alone.

John got to the school and collected Madyson and headed home. "Go to your room." John ordered her, she went up to her room and slammed the door making Jaden wake up, John sighed and went and got his son and took him downstairs, he was out of his depth.

He didn't know how to raise a 12 year old, she was way out of his comfort zone. He didn't know what punishment to give her, so he figured he would wait until Randy was home to discuss it.

He just wished there was something they could do for her, he really did.

**Please Review…..**


	15. Falling Apart

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**THE NEXT DAY**

"I understand that she's adjusting Randy but I can't handle this shit anymore!" John exclaimed.

They were in their bedroom, John had Jaden in his arms burping him and he was pacing the room, he and Randy were arguing over what to do with Madyson and her behaviour.

"She's not that bad" Randy said. "Not that bad? Randy she's been seen drinking and hooking up with a boy, and now she's been suspended for two days for bullying. If this was Bella you would flip out on her." John said. "Yes I would because she knows better, Madyson is grieving her parent's John." Randy said John shook his head. "SO you think she should be able to get away with things?" John asked.

"To an extent yes." Randy said, John couldn't believe this. "Shove your extent up your ass. I can't handle this. I have three other kids to worry about I can't deal with her attitude." John said. "She's going to see Sydney this afternoon." John said.

"I don't think that's necessary John." Randy said. "I do. She is going to have her session and we need to have ours. You're not putting this off anymore. We NEED this." John said.

"She's not to have her phone or computer for the next week. You can go and get them. " John said, Randy sighed as he watched John storm out of the room, he knew John was right but he wanted to help Madyson not punish her. He just felt like she was still adjusting to things even after a year of being together. John walked downstairs and into the lounge room. He put Jaden into his swing for a while.

"Daddy" he heard, he turned and saw Bella looking sad. "What's wrong?" John asked picking her up. "Mady changeded the channel" she said, John sighed. He walked over to the remote and took it from Madyson. "Bella was in here first watching Dora. You can watch what you like when it's over" John told his niece. Mady huffed and glared at John.

John put Bella down and looked at Mady. "You need to go and shower and get ready for the day." John said Mady sighed and left, John went up and got Rylan ready for the day.

He dressed him in his Pull-On Bicycle Red Plaid Shorts, his Red Polo Shirt and his Red Plaid Shoes. Once Rylan was ready John took him downstairs and handed him over to Randy who held him.

Once he was set John picked up Jaden and took him upstairs to get ready, he gave him a warm bath and dressed him in his Lion Shortie One-Piece for the day. Once he was set John took him back downstairs and put him back in his swing. He then waited for Dora to end and then he took Bella up for her bath.

Once she was bathed, John dressed her for the day in her Stripe Buckle Skort, her Bow Butterfly Tank Top and her Pink T Strap Sandals. Once they were all done John headed downstairs and sat down on the couch. He was so glad that Randy had a bye this week, he needed the help until the new nanny arrived.

"What's the go with today?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "I don't know. You can watch the kids while I go out for a while. I need to be alone before I go insane." John said, Randy sighed and nodded he knew John was close to his breaking point.

He wanted to help him he did. John went up and had a shower and dressed for the day. Once he was dressed he headed out the door to have some alone time. He got into the car and just drove, he didn't know where he was going he just wanted to leave.

He needed to be alone just for a while. He got to a park and he sat in his car, he took some deep breaths and the tears started falling, he knew he was upset and frustrated but he didn't think he would cry over it.

This wasn't him, he didn't know what to do anymore, he really didn't. He grabbed his phone and dialled Adam's number.

**"Addy….No everything is not alright can you come meet me at the park around the corner from my house?...Thank you." **John said ending the call. He didn't know who else to call. He needed Adam right now.

He was waiting a few minutes before Adam pulled up. Adam got out of the car and got into John's.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked. "I can't do this anymore. I can't be this person." John said Adam frowned. "What's going on?" Adam asked.

"The kids, Randy, I can't handle this anymore. I need a break. I feel like running away." John said Adam sighed.

"Jay you love the kids and Randy." Adam said. "I know but I can't handle this. I can't live this way anymore." John said, Adam nodded.

"I know, maybe you need to take a vacation?" Adam asked. "I need help Addy. I am so sad all the time." John said Adam sighed and hugged John, John sighed and cried into Adam's chest. He needed the help.

John finished off crying and Adam looked at him. "Tell me what to do" he said, John sighed. "Nothing. I guess I need to go home." John said Adam nodded and he left John alone.

John started up the car and headed home. He walked in and the noise in the house was too loud to handle.

John headed straight upstairs. He walked into his bedroom and he laid down on the bed and closed his eyes.

He sighed as he heard the door open. "What the hell are you doing John?" Randy asked.

"You have the kids and me downstairs John." Randy said, John looked at him. "I have had enough. I can't do this anymore." John said, Randy frowned.

"What do you mean John?" Randy asked. "I can't handle this pressure. I am gonna take Bella, Ry and Jaden to my mom's house." John said, Randy's eyes widened. "What about Madyson?" Randy asked.

"I can't Randy I am sorry. I don't want to be this person who abandons a child. She hates me, she doesn't like me I need to get away before this family is in ruins. Before we end in divorce" John said, Randy sighed.

"Fine, whatever, leave. Run away. Don't expect me to be here when you get back." Randy said, John shook his head.

He walked downstairs and smiled seeing the kids playing. "Dada" Rylan said reaching up for John. John smiled and picked him up. Madyson glared at her brother and John.

"John isn't your dad stupid...he is barley your Uncle!" Madyson shouted at her brother, John felt the tears come and he shook his head, he looked at Randy.

"See?" John asked, he ran upstairs and he packed some clothes for himself, Bella, Jaden and Rylan he couldn't be there anymore, he finished packing his things and headed downstairs, he packed the bags into the car. He looked at Randy and kissed him.

"I love you, I always will. But I need this Randy before I lose my mind. I need some time away." John said, Randy nodded. "I know, just come back to me." Randy said, John smiled and nodded and he left with the kids.

Randy sighed and looked at Madyson. "John is going to Boston to spend some time with his parents and siblings." Madyson smiled. "This isn't a good thing, what you did was so wrong." Randy said. Madyson sighed.

"You have no idea how good it made John feel to know that Ry was comfortable enough to call him dad...You need to remember, as sad as it is, right now, until he is old enough to understand about your real mom and dad, it's important that RY feel loved, and if he wants to call John or myself Dad, then that is fine." Randy said, Mady sighed she felt so bad, she had basically ran John out of his own home.

John was driving down the highway to the airport but he suddenly pulled over and slammed on the breaks, he couldn't believe he was letting a little girl dictate his life, Randy and the kids were HIS family. He needed to go back and take control of it. If he didn't he would regret it for the rest of his life. He turned the car around and drove back to his house. He pulled up and he got out and got the kids out and headed inside, Randy was shocked to see him. John put Rylan down and he then put Jaden down in his swing and he went over to Randy and kissed him passionately.

"Sit down." John told Randy and Madyson they both sat down and John sat on the coffee table in front of them. "This is the way it is going to be. Madz I love you and your brother like you were my own, but this is OUR house not just yours. You are going back to see the therapist and Randal Keith, I don't care what you say, we need to talk to her as well. I'm back, and I am TAKING CONTROL of my family! Like it or not!" John said.

Randy smirked, seeing John like that was so hot! AJ came in and she took control of the kids and Randy took John upstairs, once in the bedroom John turned around and smiled and walked over to Randy and Randy grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. John groaned in pleasure he liked it hard. Randy pressed his mouth to John's and kissed him demandingly.

Randy pulled away from John's mouth and stripped John of his shirt and started kissing and biting at John's chest he loved the chest of John it turned him on like no other. "Hurry up Randy I want you." John whined Randy smirked "I know you do Johnny I know you do" he said he started working on John's belt and stripped him of his jeans he then rid himself of his shirt and pants. John lifted one leg so it was around Randy's waist. Randy held onto it steadying John. He shoved two fingers in John's face.

John took hold of the fingers and brought them to his mouth and sucked them coating them with as much saliva as he could. Randy pulled his fingers out of John's mouth making a small pop noise. He moved his fingers to John's entrance and slowly entered him with two fingers John gasped at the feeling of Randy's long slim fingers entering him stretching him for what was to come.

"God Randy hurry up" John demanded "Shh Johnny….Patience" He scolded him John groaned he just wanted Randy's cock in him already. Randy figured he had tortured John enough so he coated his cock with spit and his cum and entered John hard and fast John screamed out. "Harder….Give it to me harder" John moaned Randy smirked and pulled out leaving just the tip of his cock inside of John before he thrusted his hips slamming back into the willing body.

John pulled him down by the back of his neck kissing the hell out of Randy his loud ass moans being swallowed by Randy's mouth. "Fuck Jay….Gonna make me cum" he whispered John smiled "Good I want that….I want it so bad….Cum with me Ran" John moaned Randy growled and thrusted his hips once more before he and John came together screaming each other's names.

Randy pulled out of John and they both cleaned up and got dressed. John walked over to Randy and kissed him passionately. "Thank-you for coming back, we ALL need you." Randy said John smiled, he knew he made the right decision in coming home to his family, he couldn't run away anymore, he had four kids and a husband to think about he couldn't be selfish it wasn't just him anymore. He had a family that NEEDED and WANTED him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Today was a day for therapy in the Orton household they were all up, eaten and showered and ready to go. John was dressed in his Helix Slim Bootcut Premium Jeans, his Red, Black and Gray Helix Shield and Wing Thermal Tee and his Marc Anthony Boots. Randy was in his Affliction Jeans, his Affliction Shirt and his Boots. Madyson was in her Lace Heart Flare Jeans, her Black Long Sleeved Tiered Lace Top and her Black Candie's Smoking Flats.

Bella was in her Levi's Sweetheart Flared Jeans, her Red, Black and White Disney Mickey Mouse and Friends Minnie Mouse Mock-Layer Top and her Skechers Bella Ballerina Tiny Twirler Shoes. Rylan was in his Camouflage Woven Pants, his Black, White and Silver Mock-Layer "Boy Genius" Tee and his Black and White Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Shoes. Jaden was in his Gray, Black, Yellow and Green Mock-Layer Striped Polo Coveralls and his Black and White Cushioned 1/4-Crew Socks. Once they were all ready they piled into the car and headed to the therapists office.

Randy and John went to see Trish their therapist, Madyson went to see Sydney her therapist and the day care centre at the office took Bella, Rylan and Jaden. Madyson sighed as she sat down on the couch. "So Madyson what's been happening?" Sydney asked her.

"I've been acting out lately." Madyson said. "How?" Sydney asked. "At Halloween I went to a party and I drank alcohol and made out with a boy, then I got suspended for two days for bullying another girl in my class and I have been mean to Bella and Rylan and John." she said. "John is your uncle by marriage right?" Sydney asked, Madyson nodded. "Yeah he is the main one that looks after us." Mady said, Sydney smiled.

"Do you not like him?" Sydney asked. "I do, but he's not my daddy or my mommy." She said. "Ry called him dad yesterday and I hated it. I hate that my brother can't remember our parents" she said, Sydney sighed. "Why do you think you're acting out now?" Sydney asked, Mady shrugged.

"You know why Madyson. You have a reason." Sydney said, Mady sighed. "My parents have been gone almost a year now. I Miss them more and more each day but as every day passes I am beginning to forget things," she said. "What things?" Sydney asked, "Their smiles, my mom's perfume. Their laughs. We used to laugh all the time" she said.

"Do you not laugh with your uncles?" Sydney asked. "Not really, my uncle Randy travels a lot with work and John is busy with the house and then with Bella, Ry and Jaden." She said, Sydney sighed, she was getting to the core of the problem. She smiled and Madyson and continued on with their session.

**MEANWHILE**

John and Randy were sat on the couch in front of Trish their therapist. "So what's up guys?" she asked, John sighed. "Where to begin?" he asked. "From the start" she said, John sighed, "Things are strained, they were strained before Jaden was born but they're worse now. We're both busy, tired and stressed and there's only so much we can handle on our own." John said Trish nodded.

"I understand. What's the main issue right now?" she asked. "I am stressed and strung out. I nearly left yesterday I took Bella, Ry and Jaden and left the house I was going to go to Boston but I changed my mind and I came home because I want to fight for my family." John said Trish smiled.

"What was behind you wanting to leave?" Trish asked. "I was overwhelmed with the kids and I didn't think Randy was helping me, I just get in these moods sometimes and I want to escape." John said Trish nodded.

"Have you been feeling a lot more down recently?" she asked, John thought about it and nodded. "Yes" John said. "John I think a part of your issue is you have postpartum depression but it's not coming out the way it usually does, usually a mother or father doesn't want to spend time with their child you are just depressed and worn down." she said, John was shocked he knew he was down but he didn't think he was depressed. "I will write you up some anti-depressants to take." She said, John nodded.

"Will that fix everything?" John asked. "No you both have a lot to overcome right now and I want to help you. I think it's best if we have weekly sessions to try and get your marriage back to the way it was before the addition of Madyson, Rylan and Jaden. Is that what you want?" she asked, John and Randy smiled and Randy took John's hand in his own.

"Definitely" they said together, they wanted their lives back to the way it was, they wanted to be a happy family no matter what it took.

**Please Review…..**


	16. Quads Arrive

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**MONTHS LATER**

Things were turning around for the Orton family and things were getting better for all of them. John was feeling much better about handling the kids. It was getting easier, Rylan was now walking and talking, Madyson was being much nicer and sweeter, Bella was still her amazing self and Jaden was starting to crawl. The family was growing and John and Randy loved it. They did have a HUGE fight one night though, Randy had taken John out to dinner and he had talked to John about having another child. John had refused and Randy got all mad about it. John just didn't understand why Randy would want to add another child to their family, they already had a near 13 year old, Madyson's birthday was in a month, they had a 18 month old in Rylan, a 5 year old in Bella and now a 6 month old in Jaden, John just didn't understand how Randy thought adding another child to the mix was a good idea. They argued and argued, but in the end Randy realised it was TOO much to put onto John and he relented. John was still on his anti-depressants and they were helping him deal with daily things he was getting much better

John walked out of the shower and heard crying, he sighed and quickly dressed for the day. He dressed in his Black 'Old Navy' Logo Fleece Pants, his Blue Long-Sleeve V-Neck Tee and his White Sneakers, once he was dressed he went to Jaden's nursery and smiled and picked him up, the crying boy stopped crying as soon as he was in John's arms, John laid him down on the change table and changed him and got him dressed for the day. He dressed him in his Blue and White "Best Baby Bro" 2-in-1 Long Sleeved Bodysuit, his Gray Printed Graphic-Applique Jersey Pants and his White socks. He carried his son downstairs and saw that AJ had breakfast made on the table and Bella and Rylan were eating. "Morning AJ. Thanks for this." John said AJ smiled. She loved helping out, she loved the Orton family. "No worries, Madyson is upstairs getting ready for school. Ry and Bella have been fed." She said, John smiled. "OK cool. Can you feed Jaden while I get Bella and Ry ready?" John asked, AJ smiled and took Jaden from his daddy. John took Bella and Rylan up to the bathroom and put them in the bath. Once they were all clean and fresh John got them dressed for the day.

He dressed Bella in her Pink and Black "Peace" Fold-Over Graphic Yoga Pants, her Pink Long-Sleeve Crew Neck Tee and her Pink Glitter Sneakers, he brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. He then dressed Rylan for the day in his Black Roll-Up Hybrid Pants, his Black and Blue Long Sleeve Waffle-Knit Applique Henley and his Pull-On Canvas Sneakers. He brushed his hair and gelled it up to a Mohawk and then headed downstairs, Madyson was down there eating breakfast John smiled and kissed her on the cheek. John put Rylan down and he and Bella went off to play. John smiled at Madyson, she looked really pretty today. She was dressed in her Knit Waist Boot Cut Denim Jeans, her Orange And Gray Striped High-low Long-sleeve Tee and her Glitter Biker Boots. "Uncle John can we talk about my birthday?" she asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure." John said.

"I was hoping I could have a pool party?" she asked, John nodded. "You sure you don't want to go somewhere and have a party?" John asked. "No, I want it to be here. Please?" she asked, John smiled and nodded. "OK. Your grandparents and uncle Nate and uncle Meghan are coming." John said, Mady smiled. "Cool. So I was hoping to have about 15 friends come over?" she asked, John smiled. "Sure, how about the girls stay the night? maybe have a slumber party with movies?" John asked, Madyson smiled. "Yes!" she exclaimed, John smiled. "OK then, I will get some invitations today and you can decide who you'll have over." John said, Mady smiled. "Will uncle Randy be OK with it?" she asked, John nodded. "He'll be fine." John said, he missed his husband so badly he had been gone for a week now doing promotional work. He wished he was home more. "Time for school Madz." AJ said, John smiled and hugged Madyson goodbye and they left, John shook his head, Mady was growing up so big now.

John got up and checked on Rylan, Jaden and Bella who were in the play room, Ry and Bella were playing with the toy kitchen and Jaden was crawling around, John smiled and watched them for a minute, but left when the phone rang, he grabbed it. **"Hello?...What!...Yeah I'll be right there Chris….Bye."** John said hanging up, Adam was in labour, John rushed around and got the kids together and he left a note for AJ telling her to meet him at the hospital and they got into the car and drove off. They got to the hospital and John along with the three kids rushed inside and up to the labour and delivery floor where his best friend was. John went to Adam's room and smiled. He saw Adam sitting there with a drip in his arm. Chris was on the chair beside the bed "Jay!" Adam exclaimed John smiled. "Hey Addy are you OK?" John asked hugging him. "Yeah fine" John looked at Chris and Chris smiled and nodded. John smiled back.

"So what has Steph said?" John asked. "They want to see how I go for a while before they do the C-section." Adam said John nodded. "I'm sure everything is going to be fine" John said. Chris yawned. "God I am tired" John laughed. "This is nothing wait until you're in the OR" John said. "I'm gonna go get a coffee and call Randy." John and Adam nodded and Chris left. John sat down in the chair with Jaden fast asleep on his shoulder. "I'm sorry John" Adam said John frowned. "Why?" he asked confused as to why Adam was apologising to him. "You had to rush here with three kids." John shook his head. "It's fine Addy, I love you and I want to be here with you. The kids were easy enough." John said lying. "Liar" John laughed, "I hate that you can tell when I lie, promise not to tell Randy the secret" John said smiling Adam smiled then the smile faded. "Talk to me" John said Rylan and Bella were occupied with some kids toys in the corner of the room.

"I'm scared, I mean they checked the babies out they all seemed fine but I am worried about my girl" John sighed. One of Adam's daughters had been having a hard time as of late and Adam and Chris were both really concerned. "I know Adam but you need to stay calm and not stress out because if you start stressing so will the babies" John said Adam nodded. "You're right I just can't help it, I don't want any of them to be hurt and I don't know what I will do if they are" John smiled sadly. He felt that way all the time when he was pregnant with Bella and Jaden it was just your natural maternal instinct. Steph walked in. "Hi John," John smiled. "Hey Steph" John said Adam looked at her. "Can we do this now?" he asked. "That's what I came in here for" she said.

"We came to get you for the surgery, where is that husband of yours?" she asked. "Coffee, I'll call him" John said Adam smiled. "Don't leave me, use the hospital phone" John nodded and called Chris, **"Hey Chris….where are you?….yeah Steph is here its time and you need to be here….OK bye"** John said on the phone. "He's on his way back now" John said squeezing Adam's hand. A few minutes later Chris came in. "Chris I need you to put this on" Steph said it was a gown with a cap and gloves they needed everything to be sterile in the OR when they did the procedure. John smiled and hugged Adam once more and they were gone. John sat down with his kids and he was worried, scared and anxious he just hoped and prayed everything was OK. Steph and the nurses got Adam into the room. "OK Adam we're going to give you your spinal anaesthesia now OK?" Adam nodded and held Chris' hand as he laid on his side. Once they administered the anaesthesia. It was time. They rubbed some ointment onto Adam's stomach.

"OK Adam you're going to feel a little pressure and then some tugging OK?" Adam nodded he squeezed Chris' hand tight he needed his husband now more than ever before. The surgeon made a cut across the belly just above the pubic area Chris was wiping Adam's forehead knowing he was worried. They opened up the uterus and amniotic sac and it was time. Sydney pulled out one of the boys first, cut his cord and one of the nurses cleaned him up. Adam smiled hearing him cry, Steph went in again and brought out the other boy and did the same thing he was even louder.

Adam and Chris were crying when they saw glimpses of their sons it was an amazing thing. "OK Adam just the baby girls and we're done" Adam smiled. Steph pulled out the first girl and cut the cord. Then she pulled out the second girl, She didn't make any sound. "Doc is she OK?" Chris asked. "We're not sure we need to get her up to NICU ASAP" Steph said. "Chris what's going on?" Adam asked panicking. "I don't know baby." He said as he watched his daughter and sons be wheeled out of the OR. "Mr. Irvine you need to leave while we patch up your husband" a stand in doctor said Chris kissed Adam and went to find his sons and his daughters.

He went up to the NICU. "Steph what's wrong with her?" Chris asked. "She isn't breathing on her own properly we need to get her onto some oxygen and when she is stabilised we can do some tests and find out what it is that's causing the breathing problem. I'm doing everything I can Chris I promise" Chris nodded. He smiled when he saw his sons and daughter being placed into the nursery they looked adorable. Just beautiful. He looked through the NICU window and saw Daisy he didn't know how Adam was going to feel when he came out of his sleep. He knew he would be upset.

He just hoped he wouldn't get all worked up. The doctors were doing their best. Chris decided to go and see John to tell him how Adam and the quadruplets were. He got into the room and saw John sitting there. No kids around, AJ had come and got them. "Well?" John asked as he saw Chris. "Adam and the boys and one girl are OK" Chris said sitting down. "What about Daisy?" John asked. "She is having breathing issues she is in the NICU. As soon as she was out they rushed her. She didn't make a sound and now she is down there hooked up to all these machines." Chris said breaking down.

John walked over to him and hugged him. He didn't know how Chris felt and he never wanted to feel it again. "John Adam is going to be heartbroken" Chris said John sighed. It was true Adam was going to be broken over this. "I'll be here when you tell him Chris" John said Chris smiled. He knew his husband would need John right now. "Do you want to come see the kids?" Chris asked "Yeah of course" John said and went with Chris, "I'm so scared John I don't know what to do, I know Adam is going to think this is his fault" Chris said stressed out. "Chris all you can do is be there for Adam, and your babies." Chris nodded. "Randy is flying in." John said Chris smiled, he needed his best friend now.

Chris stayed with his kids and John went back to the room to be there when Adam woke up. He walked in and sat down beside Adam. Back with John. He was sitting there watching as Adam slept. He was dreading when his best friend was awake he knew Adam was going to crumble and fall to pieces and he didn't want to be the one telling him the bad news it just wasn't fair. Adam was the nicest person anyone could meet he and Chris didn't deserve this happening to them. Steph walked in sighing deeply.

"Has he woken up yet?" John shook his head. "No are the babies OK?" John asked. "The two boys and one girl are fine they will be ready for release when Adam goes which will be tomorrow afternoon depending on Adam's healing, but the baby girl she is in the NICU with an oxygen mask on and some fluids being pushed into her. We did some tests and found out what is wrong with her so I will be informing Chris and Adam when Adam is up to it" John nodded he smiled as Steph left them alone. He looked and saw Adam was waking up he walked over and sat on the bed with him.

"John?" Adam asked. "Hey Addy" John said "The babies?" Adam asked John sighed. He didn't say anything. "John tell me are my babies OK?" Adam asked John looked at him. "The 2 boys and one girl are fine beautiful, but there is an issue with Daisy" John said Adam shook his head. "No…..no…..no" John sighed. "Adam she is having trouble breathing so they are looking after her In the NICU she is with the doctors" John said. "No John this can't be happening I can't lose my baby girl I just can't please god no" Adam sobbed John hugged him he hugged Adam and let him cry with him. This was heartbreaking absolutely heartbreaking.

John and Adam stayed hugging for a while. Chris and Randy walked in and Chris sighed seeing his husband in so much pain. It killed him he wished he could make everything better, Randy squeezed his shoulder and Chris moved closer to his husband. John saw him and stood up. He walked over to Randy. "Let's give them some time alone" Randy nodded and they walked out to the waiting room. "Are you OK?" Randy asked John shrugged.

"All this pain brings back memories" John said Randy sighed and hugged John. When John was younger before he met Randy, John had been in love and pregnant but he suffered a miscarriage. John had never really spoken to him about the miscarriage. Inside the room. Chris hugged Adam tight. "It's my fault" Adam cried. Chris looked at him and wiped the tears from his face. "Babe this isn't your fault." Chris said. "It has to be I was the one carrying them and so it's my fault, I must have done something wrong. I hurt her Chris I hurt my baby" Chris shook his head.

"Adam listen to me this isn't your fault it's just some freak thing that has happened and we don't know why" Adam sighed and started crying again he didn't believe what Chris was saying in his mind Daisy's issues were all his fault. It was his job to look after her while she was inside of him so it's his fault. He must have done something wrong. The door opened and Steph walked in. "What is it?" Chris asked. "I was hoping we could talk about Daisy and also the treatment I have planned for her?" Chris and Adam nodded. "Where's John and Randy?" Adam asked.

"Outside" Chris said. "I want them in here to hear this" Steph nodded and brought them back in. "OK we ran a few tests and we have figured out that daisy has Respiratory Distress Syndrome" Steph said. "What's that?" Chris asked. "It's due to insufficient SURFACTANT in the lungs." Sydney said "What is surfactant?" John asked. "Surfactant is a material normally produced by the lung that spreads like a film over the tiny air sacs allowing them to stay open. Open air sacs are essential for oxygen to enter the blood from the lung and for carbon dioxide to be released from the blood into the lung for exhalation."

"How do we fix it?" Adam asked. "Well we are going to give her some extra oxygen through a small amount of pressure usually through little tubes that fit into the nostrils of the nose. Delivering oxygen under pressure helps keep the air sacs open." Chris and Adam nodded. "We're also going to have a breathing tube inserted into her wind pipe. Just as a precautionary measure" she said Adam and Chris nodded. "How long will she be like this?" John asked. "For each baby the course is different. The disease usually gets worse for about 3-4 days. Then, the baby gradually needs less added oxygen. I would say in about two weeks she should be off oxygen." Steph said.

"That's not a guarantee something else may happen in the meantime, so don't take this as the final word on her OK?" Adam broke down again. "If you would like to see Daisy just come down, also your sons and other daughter are perfect, I just checked on them….Adam they could use names" she said and walked out. Adam was sobbing again. "I can't do this Chris I can't be around my boys and girls I can't see her she will make me fall apart" Chris sighed. "I know baby but this is the best thing you and I both need to go and meet our children" Chris said Adam shook his head.

"Chris is right Adam" John said Adam looked at John and glared. "What would you know have you ever been through this?" Adam asked angrily. John swallowed hard and walked out the room. He sat down outside and cried. Randy looked at Adam. "I know you're hurting but don't you ever say that to him. He lost a child remember?" Randy asked bitterly. Randy followed John out the room and saw him sitting there. "Baby he didn't mean it" John sighed.

"I know he didn't Ran I just hate seeing him like that. He needs to meet his kids he has too" John said. "He will" John hugged Randy hoping he was right. In the room Adam sighed. "I'm an asshole, he was being a friend and I snapped at him." Chris sighed. "Do you want to go meet our kids?" Chris asked Adam nodded. Chris helped him into a wheelchair and wheeled him with Charlie in his lap down to the nursery to meet their sons and other daughter. Adam smiled when he saw his two baby boys it was amazing. "Mr. Jericho have you got names for them?" a nurse asked. "This one is Joseph Keith Jericho and this one is Logan Anthony Jericho and this baby girl is Hannah Marie" Adam said Chris smiled. John and Randy walked up. John was being held close to Randy and Adam felt horrible.

"I'm sorry Jay I'm just worried" John nodded. "I know Addy" John said. "This is Logan Anthony, and the one with Chris is Joseph Keith and the baby girl is Hannah Marie" John and Randy smiled. "We want you both to be godparents to all four" John smiled. He crouched down to Adam's level. "Time to meet your daughter" John said Adam sighed and nodded.

He handed Logan to John and Chris wheeled him to the NICU to meet Daisy. He put on his gloves and gown and Chris wheeled him over to Daisy's incubator. Adam started tearing up as he saw Daisy, she looked so tiny and pale not right. "You can do this Adam I am here" Chris said Adam nodded. He put his arms through the holes and was able to touch and hold his daughter for the first time.

"I….I love you baby girl" he spoke to her. "I wish I could kiss her" he said Chris squeezed his shoulders. "I know babe I know" Chris said softly. He was breaking on the inside, he needed to be strong for Adam and for his children they were the ones who mattered to him. He had to be the strong one but on the inside he was dying slowly.

Adam smiled as Daisy wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. It was so beautiful. "I love you" he kept chanting over and over. John and Randy just watched from the outside. "I don't know how much more I can take of this" John said Randy sighed. "I know baby I know" John shook his head. Steph walked into the NICU and smiled seeing Adam and Chris with their daughter. He checked her oxygen levels and was happy she was already doing a tiny bit better.

"Is everything OK?" Adam asked when he saw her. She smiled. "Perfect everything is fine, how are you feeling Adam any pain?" she asked. "A little" she nodded. "Back to bed for you then, you need your rest as much as she does and by the looks of it so does Chris" Sydney said grinning. Chris nodded.

"OK" Adam said feeling down. He stroked Daisy's face once more before leaving. John and Randy looked at them. "I need to get back to the kids," John said Adam and Chris smiled. "We understand." Chris said, John smiled. John crouched down beside Adam.

"I love you and I will be back soon OK?" Adam smiled and nodded as he got settled into the hospital bed. John and Randy left, and John sighed, today had been so emotionally hard, he just hoped in the end that Daisy would be OK and Adam and Chris would have the family they love.

**Please Review…..**


	17. Madyson's Birthday

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**A MONTH LATER**

Today was Madyson's 13th birthday party, she had invited some friends over for a pool party. She was really excited, John had planned everything.

He had gotten all the food and drink, gotten the pool cleaned and went out and got some movies for the girls to watch later for the slumber party. Adam and Chris were also coming along with Ash, Cheyenne, Sierra, Logan, Joseph, Hannah and Daisy. It was going to be hectic but this was Mady's birthday and they wanted her to feel like this was her home and she was one of their kids.

John knew if Bella had asked for something like this, John and Randy wouldn't have objected so this was what they had to do. John was up early getting ready for the party. He dressed in his L-R-G Core Collection Classic Cargo Shorts, his L-R-G Core Collection Ten Tee and his Nike Slide On Sandals. Once he was dressed he went downstairs and cleaned up a bit, he wanted the place to be neat and tidy, he hated a mess.

He was making Mady's favorite breakfast of Caramel, Pecan French Toast when Randy came down dressed for the day. Randy was in his Marc Ecko Cut & Sew Get In Greer Cargo Shorts, his Marc Ecko Cut & Sew Survival of the Fittest T-Shirt and his adidas Slide On Sandals. Randy walked over to John and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him.

John smiled and leaned into the embrace it was rare that they would get to be alone. The moment didn't last long as they heard Jaden crying over the monitor, then they heard Rylan calling out for them.

"I've got them." Randy said John smiled and served up breakfast, Randy came back down with both boys and Madyson and Bella followed. They all sat down and had a nice breakfast together, John fed Jaden some mashed up fruit. Once breakfast was done Madyson went upstairs to get ready for the day and John cleaned up with Randy gave Bella and Rylan a bath. Once John was done he went upstairs to check on his husband.

He was finishing up the bath and getting Bella and Ry ready for the day, John watched as Randy dressed the two kids. He dressed Bella in her Pink Zunie Space Dye Skirt, her White Ruffle Layered Tank Top and her Pink and Purple Floral Sandals. He dressed Rylan in his Quiksilver Kids Sabotage Amphibian Walk shorts, his Quiksilver Kids Board riders Last Stand Short Sleeve Tee and his Black Nike Kids Little Celso Flip Flops. Once they were dressed John gave Jaden a bath and got him ready for the day.

He dressed him in his Navy Blue Wool Blend Shorts, his White "Royal Subject" Tee and his Black Nike Kids Sunray 9 Sandals. Once they were dressed John and Randy took the kids downstairs so they could play in the playroom. John finished cleaning up and he set up some tables and things outside. Madyson came down and she looked so pretty.

She was dressed in her Floral Hi-Low Hem Belted Skirt, her Blue Floral Butterfly Top and her White Kenneth Cole Reaction Kids My Swirl Wedge Sandals.

"Is there anything I can do uncle John?" Mady asked, John shook his head. "No thanks baby. You just relax, today is your day." John said Mady smiled and nodded. Randy walked over to John and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm gonna go get the cheeseburgers" Randy said, John smiled and nodded and kissed him goodbye and Randy left with Madyson.

John finished up setting everything up and it looked so nice. He looked at the time and he knew people would start arriving soon and he was glad for it, because the sooner people got here, the sooner the party would begin. The doorbell rang and John went and answered it, he smiled seeing the Jericho clan, with all 7 kids.

"Come in." John said, Adam and Chris and the kids walked in. "The babies are sleeping can I put them in Jaden's nursery?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Of course." John said, Adam smiled and headed upstairs. "The kids are in the play room." John told Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra.

"Where's Randy?" Chris asked. "He just went to get the cheeseburgers for the day." John said, Chris smiled and nodded. About ten minutes later Randy and Madyson came home with the food.

John smiled and put the burgers into the fridge so they didn't go bad, Mady smiled as the doorbell rang and all her friends arrived, they all headed outside to have a good time, she was so thankful to her uncles for letting her have this amazing day it was so awesome. She was glad her uncle Nate and uncle Meghan were there and that her grandparents were also there, it made the day that much special.

She wished he parents could have been there but she couldn't dwell on it she wanted to have a good day with her friends and family. About an hour into the party John figured it was time for her to open up her presents so they all sat around and she opened them all up.

From Adam and Chris she got a Red Vivitar 12MP Digital Camera, from Nathan and Meghan she got a Vivitar DVR 1020HD Digital Camcorder, from Bella, Rylan and Jaden she got a Kodak Digital Picture Frame, from Bob and Elaine she got a Granddaughter Engraved Inspirational Charm Bracelet, from her friend Jessie she got a Personalized Leather Circular Manicure Set, from her friend Sam she got a pair of Amazonite Heart Earrings, from her friend Kylie she got a Personalized Floral Rectangular Jewellery Box, from her friend Ana she got a Roxy Kids Wild Heart Crossbody Bag and from her friend Sophie she got a Stila All Is Bright Lip Glaze Set.

From John and Randy she got a Monogrammed Sterling Silver Braided Oval Ring, a Pink and Black Swarovski Crystal I-Phone Case and a White Dolce & Gabbana Teapot Shoulder Bag. After the gifts were done John and Randy took her upstairs to their room, they had one last thing to give her.

"This is something of your mom's, your dad gave it to her on their wedding day, we thought you'd like it today." Randy said, he gave her the box and Mady opened it, inside was her mom's Two Tone Crucifix Crystal Rosary. "I remember her wearing it" she said, John and Randy smiled. "Thank-you." She said all teary eyed, she was so glad she had a piece of her mom and dad with her now, she would forever cherish it.

"Go enjoy your party." John said, Mady smiled and went outside to go swimming with her friends, John and Randy were glad that the gift didn't dampen her spirits of the day, they had thought long and hard about giving the rosary to her today, Randy thought it should happen and John thought that they should wait until she was older, or until she got married, but he was glad they had given it to her today, he could see in Mady's eyes how much it meant to her and that was something John never wanted to take away.

**THAT NIGHT**

John sighed as he finally got Jaden down to sleep he had been restless because he hadn't had his nap in the afternoon, it was just too noisy, but finally he was sleeping soundly as was Rylan.

Bella was in her room watching her new movie and Madyson and her friends were in the movie room watching their numerous movies Mady had picked out.

Randy walked into the nursery and saw John turning on the nightlight and grabbing the baby monitor, he was glad Jaden was down for the night.

"The movie is all set up." Randy said, John smiled, he and Randy were having their own little movie night. "Let me go grab us some snacks." John said Randy nodded and John headed downstairs. He walked into the movie room and looked at the girls.

"Try and keep it down, the kids are sleeping." John said, they all nodded and John went to the kitchen, he got him and Randy some popcorn, chocolate and soda and he headed upstairs, he handed Randy the snacks and he stripped down and laid in bed with his husband.

He was glad that Mady had enjoyed her birthday, but he was so happy to be relaxing with his husband he missed doing this.

But he was going to cherish the moments he had with his family, they meant everything to him.

**Please Review…..**


	18. Boston

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**WEEKS LATER**

Today the Orton family were heading to Boston. John had been missing his parents and siblings and he wanted to get away from New Orleans for a while. Madyson was on break and Randy had been given the week off. John was up early making sure all the kids had everything. He had all their suitcases lined up and packed in the lounge. He had Mady's Blue and Pink Heart Rolling Luggage, he had Bella's Disney Minnie 18" Wheeled Luggage, Rylan's Disney Cars 18" Wheeled Luggage, Jaden's Disney Pooh 18" Wheeled Luggage, Randy's Gray Expandable Wheeled Upright Suitcase and his own Jennifer Lopez 28-in. Hard case Spinner Upright Suitcase. Once he made sure everything was done John went upstairs and showered and dressed for the day, once he was ready he went and made the kids some breakfast. He was cooking some food when Randy came in from his run. Randy smiled and kissed his husband and went and had his own shower.

He came down a few minutes later holding Jaden in his arms, John smiled and took his son from his husband and he put him in his highchair.

"Can you go get the other three?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded and went and got the kids and they went down for breakfast. They all sat down and started eating. "So are you excited to go to Boston?" Randy asked, "I am, I can't wait." John said Randy smiled. He looked at Mady. "Mady?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess, I've never been there before." She said, John and Randy smiled. They finished breakfast and Randy cleaned up while John got the kids ready for the day. Mady went and showered while John gave Bella, Rylan and Jaden a bath. Once they were bathed, John dried them off and dressed them for the day.

He dressed Bella in her Freestyle Revolution Cheetah Skinny Jeans, her Orange and White Tie-Dye Top, her Black and Gray Marled Belted Sweater and her Midcalf Lace Up Boots.

He dressed Rylan in his Levi's 549 Relaxed Straight Jeans, his Spider-Man Mock-Layer Tee, his Black and Blue Tony Hawk Skeleton Hoodie and his Disney/Pixar Cars Light-Up Athletic Shoes. He dressed Jaden in his Black and Gray Camouflage Canvas Cargo Pants, his Yellow and Gray adidas Mock-Layer Soccer Triple Score Tee, his Black and Yellow adidas Raglan Hoodie and his Black adidas Trainers.

Once they were all dressed John took them downstairs. They got downstairs and waited on Madyson. She came down a few minutes later dressed in her Acid Wash Skinny Denim Jeggings, her Green Heart Top, her Gray Love Fleece Hoodie and her Journee Collection Huffy Midcalf Boots.

"Let's go." John said, their flights were in an hour. They packed up the car with the luggage and strapped the kids in and headed off to the airport.

They got there and got out and headed inside with the luggage and kids, it was hard to juggle the luggage and four kids but they did it, they checked in for their flights and John took the kids to the store to get some food for the flight.

Once they had the munchies they wanted their flight was called and the boarded the plane. They were in first class of course, Randy couldn't imagine dealing with the four kids in coach. He just couldn't handle it. They all got settled in their seats, Mady, Bella and Ry were watching a movie and Jaden was snuggling into John's arms.

"So I talked to mom and dad and they've been to the house and set it all up." John said, Randy smiled. "Good. I am glad." he said, John smiled he couldn't wait to get to Boston he had missed it so much.

**2 HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in Boston and they all got off and grabbed their luggage and headed to the car they had rented. They got in and headed over to the Boston Orton home. They got there and headed inside, John smiled brightly, he felt at home.

He loved Boston much more than New Orleans, but he supported Randy in his career. Their Boston home was a 4 bedroom, 4 bathroom Amazing serenity home in a private Concord cul-de-sac off prestigious Monument street: rare 3+ acre elegant custom colonial nestled amidst 1,000+ acres of conservation land.

Distinctive craftsmanship with all the extras: grand vaulted foyer highlights dramatic staircase; granite chef s kitchen with top-level appliances, custom cabinets and large eat in kitchen; beautiful formal rooms with exquisite detail and mouldings; one-of-a-kind custom cherry library/study; and grand master suite with sitting room and spacious master bath.

John showed Madyson her room. She liked it, Bella had her own room, Rylan and Jaden would share and then John and Randy had their master suite.

They all got settled and John called up his parent's they were so glad John was back and they were on their way over along with John's sister Kaitlin and her husband Alex. John went into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. Mady came down and sat on one of the stools. "You OK Madz?" John asked. "Yeah just nervous. I haven't met your parents before." Mady said John smiled.

"They're nice people Mady I promise." John said Mady smiled, she was nervous to meet John's parents and sister but excited as well. The doorbell rang and John smiled and went and answered it. John opened it and smiled seeing his family, he let them in and hugged his parents, sister and brother in law.

"Where's the kids?" John's mom Michelle asked, John smiled. "They're in the lounge come in." John said, they followed John into the lounge, Randy smiled seeing his in laws. He got up and hugged them and Bella smiled seeing her grandparents. She got up and hugged them, then hugged her aunt Kaitlin and uncle Alex.

"You have gotten so big baby." Michelle said to Bella. "She's so pretty." Tony Cena said, John smiled. "Yeah she's growing up so big now." John said they all smiled. "Dada" they heard, John turned and saw Rylan, John smiled and picked him up.

"Mom, dad, Kaitlin, Alex, this is Rylan" John said they smiled at Rylan and kissed and hugged him. "This is Madyson." John told them looking at Mady. "It's so nice to meet you Mady, we've heard so much about you, John loves you to bits." Michelle said, Madyson smiled.

"So how long are you here for?" Tony asked. "Just the week. I wish it was more but we need to go back for Mady's school and the team." John said, Michelle and Tony smiled and nodded.

"So we were thinking that maybe we could take you all out to dinner tonight?" Tony asked. John and Randy smiled at one another.

"Yeah sounds perfect." John said, they all smiled. "I think we will find someplace nice. I will call with the info though." Tony said John smiled and nodded. "As long as they do kids meals we don't mind where we go." John said, Tony and Michelle nodded and smiled

. Tony, Michelle, Kaitlin and Alex stayed a while longer before leaving. John went out to the backyard and looked out. He loved being here, it was cold but it was home. Randy walked over to John and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You love it here don't you?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I do. But my home is wherever you and the kids are. It doesn't matter what city we're in." John said Randy smiled. "This is your first home though babe, just like St. Louis is for me. We'll always want to be at home." Randy said, John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you're right. It's sad but I love you and our kids more than I love Boston." John said, Randy smiled and kissed the side of John's neck. "You're an amazing man Johnny. I love you." Randy said, John smiled.

"I love you too Ran." John said, he turned around and kissed Randy deeply. He was so happy to be in Boston with the people he loved the most in the world.

**THAT NIGHT**

The family was all bathed and ready to go out to dinner, they all looked so great in their clothes.

Randy was dressed in his Levi's 527 Straight-Fit Bootcut Jeans, his Helix Woven Shirt, his Levi's Denim Trucker Jacket and his Rock & Republic Boots.

John was in his Rock & Republic Axl Bootcut Jeans, his Rock & Republic Siro Heathered V-Neck Tee, his Van Heusen Mixed Media Sweater Jacket and his adidas David Beckham Pitch Athletic Shoes.

Madyson was in her Black Sequin Hem Ankle Leggings, her Black, Red and Gray Colorblock Tunic, her Gray Faux Fur Trim Sweater Cardigan and her Gray Rhinestone Embellished Zipper Boots.

Bella was in her Black Juicy Couture Kids Zipper Pocket Ponte Leggings, her Gray Disney Mickey Mouse and Friends Minnie Mouse Shop Til You Drop Top, her Gray Cherry Stix Lurex Sweater and her Gray Buckle Boots.

Rylan was in his Fendi Kids Boys' Denim Pant, his Gray Dolce & Gabbana Tom Laughing Long Sleeve Tee, his Gray and Black Fendi Kids Boy's Zip Up Cardigan and his Black Nike Kids Manoa Leather Boots.

Jaden was in his Dolce & Gabbana Denim Plush Trouser, his D&G Junior Short Sleeve Polo, his Dolce & Gabbana Cardigan with Zip and his UGG Boots.

Once they were all dressed they headed outside and into the car.

They got into the car and headed to the restaurant where they were meeting Tony and Michelle. They got there and Randy parked and they all headed inside.

They found Tony and Michelle and they greeted them and sat down at the table and looked over their menus. The waiter came by and they ordered their dinner.

Tony got the Festive Slow-Roasted Whisky BBQ Pork Back Ribs

Which was Slow-roasted pork back ribs baked in whisky BBQ sauce. Served with fries, seasonal vegetables and garlic toast.

Michelle got the Baked Salmon Filet which was A 7-ounce salmon filet baked and seasoned with garlic and herbs. Served with garlic toast, seasonal vegetables and your choice of side dish.

Randy got the NY Strip Loin Steak with Bacon-Wrapped Scallops which was A 10-ounce New York strip loin steak, aged a minimum of 28 days to the peak of tenderness and flavour, charbroiled the way you like it.

Paired with bacon-wrapped scallops. Served with seasonal vegetables, mashed potatoes, garlic toast and a grilled lemon.

John got the Seafood Fettuccini

Which was Tender sea scallops, wild salmon, juicy prawns and steamed mussels tossed in a creamy white wine sauce with fettuccini and fresh tomatoes and finished with green onions.

Madyson got the Chopstick Chicken 'n' Rice which was Chicken, red peppers, pineapple and seasonal vegetables tossed in teriyaki sauce and served on rice.

Bella got the Slurpin' Spaghetti which was Spaghetti noodles perfect for slurping, served with meat sauce on the side.

Rylan got the Chicken Fingers and John ordered Jaden the Bugs n' Cheese which was pizza mozzarella and alfredo sauce, with bug shaped pasta.

Once their meals arrived they all started eating. "So are you enjoying being home?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah I love it, the cold weather the snow, it's awesome." John said. "You should come home more often." Tony added John nodded.

"I know dad but it's hard, we have four kids to worry about I can't just drop everything and come here all the time like I did before. I know it's an adjustment but I am happy to be with my family." John said Tony nodded.

"I know son, it's just hard, we Miss you so much." Tony said, John nodded and smiled. "I know dad." John said, Tony smiled.

"How's the team this year Randy?" Tony asked. "It's good. We have some new players and we're trying to gel as a team but we're getting there and we're winning some games" Randy said.

"They'll never be as good as the patriots." Tony said. "Dad!" John exclaimed, "What? Are you saying that the patriots aren't number one to you anymore?" Tony asked.

"Of course they are, they always will be, but I support my husband's team first and foremost." John said, Randy smiled, he was so glad he had John's support.

"Oh John, I bumped into Dave the other day." Michelle said, John sighed, why his mother had to bring up his ex in front of his husband and kids he had no idea. "How is he?" John asked.

"He seems to be doing good, he's married now to a woman, so it's different but he seems happy enough." Michelle said, John smiled.

"Good, I am glad he moved on." John said. "I did and I couldn't be happier" John said looking up at Randy, Randy smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"How's Adam doing?" Michelle asked as she and John had their own little conversation while Randy and Tony did.

"He's good, he's trying to adjust to being the father of four babies now, but he's doing really well."

"The kids are amazing Ma, they are just so beautiful, they all have blonde hair, they are a perfect mix of Adam and Chris. He's really enjoying parenthood now too."

"It's hard but he told me that each day is a blessing and I have to agree with him. Even though Madyson and Rylan aren't my real kids, I am their father and I love them with all my heart."

"They and Bella and Jaden are my everything. I look at them sometimes and I feel like crying because of the emotion I feel when I see them. They are just everything to me." John said Michelle smiled.

"You're an amazing person and an amazing father John. You've done so well for yourself, you met an amazing man and married and had Bella then you took in two kids, then had Jaden. You've done it baby. You've made yourself a family and I couldn't be happier for you." Michelle said John smiled.

"Thanks Ma, I was taught by the best" John said Michelle smiled, she was so proud of her son, he had done so well in his life since he and Dave had broken up, John was happy and that was all a parent could ever want, was for their child to be happy.

They finished off dinner and they all said their goodbye's they would meet up later in the week to catch up before the Orton's headed home to New Orleans.

John, Randy and the kids got into the car and headed home.

They got home and John and Randy put the kids to bed before heading to their own, they got undressed and slipped into bed together, Randy holding John.

This was the part of the day they both loved, when it was just them and no one else, just husband and husband.

**Please Review…..**


	19. Cody's At It Again

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**A MONTH LATER**

John stepped out of the shower and smiled seeing his husband awake, he walked over to him and Randy held him by his hips, he was so tempted to rid John of his towel. John leaned down and kissed his husband deeply. "I don't want you to leave." John said, Randy smiled. "I know baby, but I have to, it's back to the grind." Randy said, John sighed and nodded and rested his forehead against Randy's. "I love you." Randy whispered, John smiled, he always loved hearing Randy tell him he loved him. "I love you too." John said, Randy smiled and kissed him again. "I have to go." Randy said, he had to get to the airport to catch the flight to New York for the next game. John kissed Randy again passionately and Randy stood up. "Go say goodbye to the kids." John said Randy nodded and headed out the door, John sighed and sat down he hated it when Randy had to leave. He shook off his sadness and continued getting ready for the day.

He dressed in his Helix Slim Bootcut Jeans, his Helix Plaid Woven Shirt and his Nike Classic Leather Shoes. Once he was dressed he headed out the bedroom and into the kids rooms. He went into Jaden's nursery first and saw Randy holding Jaden saying goodbye.

He smiled and walked in and went over to his boys. "I love you buddy, you be good for daddy and I will see you in a few days." He said kissing Jaden on the forehead. He then handed Jaden over to John and John held him as Randy went to say goodbye to Rylan next. John laid Jaden down on the change table and changed him and got him ready for the day. He dressed him in his Denim Shorts, his Red Little Ladies' Man Tee and his Red and White Vans Kids Authentic Core Shoes.

Once he was dressed John went into Rylan's room and saw Randy saying goodbye to him. Randy hugged and kissed Rylan goodbye and John took over and got him ready for the day. He dressed Rylan in his Black Tony Hawk Cruise Cargo Shorts, his Gray, Yellow and Black Tony Hawk Striped Tee and his Tony Hawk Light Up Skate Shoes.

Once he was dressed AJ came up the stairs and took the boys down for breakfast while John went into Bella's room, he walked in and smiled from the doorway seeing Randy and Bella sitting on her bed hugging, Bella was crying into Randy's neck, she always hated it when Randy would leave. "I promise baby I'll be home in a few days." Randy told her, Bella pulled back and looked at him. "Really?" she asked. "Yes," he said, Bella hugged Randy and Randy headed out the door. John went over to Bella and he got her ready for the day.

He dressed her in her Pink Denim Bermuda Shorts, her Butterfly Poncho Top and her Pink Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Double-Tongue Shoes. Once she was done John sent her downstairs and John went to see if Madyson was awake. He smiled as he walked in hearing Randy and Mady talking. "Be good for John OK? He's got a lot to handle with all you kids and the house, so please help him out. He needs you Madz." Randy said, Mady smiled. "I promise uncle Randy." He said, Randy smiled and kissed her.

"Thanks baby, you should get ready for the day. You have school soon." Randy said. Mady smiled and headed to her bathroom. Randy walked out of the room and smiled seeing John.

"She's getting ready." Randy said, John smiled. "You have to go." John said Randy smiled and nodded and he took John's hand and led him downstairs to the front door. John handed Randy his bag and Randy pulled John in for a deep kiss. "I'll call when I land. Love you." Randy said, John smiled. "I love you too Ran." John said as Mady came down ready for school.

She was in her Levi's Boardwalk Denim Skimmer Pants, her Purple and White Dot Cocoon Cardigan and Tank Set and her Purple Ballet Flats. She walked over to Randy and hugged him one last time before he had to go. Randy pecked John on the lips and headed out the door. He got into his car and headed to the airport.

He got there and put his car in private parking and he grabbed his bag and headed inside, he saw the whole team gathered and he headed over to Chris. They slapped hands with one another. "Hey Ran, you're a little late" Chris said. "Yeah I know, it's just so hard saying goodbye to the kids." Randy said Chris nodded.

"Tell me about it, before the quads were here it was hard saying goodbye to Adam, but having to say goodbye to them is so hard." Chris said. Randy nodded. "Yeah it is. Bella cries every time and I know John hates it." Randy said, Chris smiled at him, they were both suckers for their families and they both hated leaving them.

**HOURS LATER**

Randy and Chris were at the hotel checking in. Randy groaned and headed over to Chris. "What's wrong?" Chris asked. "Fucking Cody did something and I am sharing with him this week. I don't want to share with the little bitch, John is gonna flip out. He already hates him." Randy said, Chris sighed.

"Sorry Ran, but you have to room with whoever they assign you with. It's only for two nights, it should be fine." Chris said. "I'm right next door if you need me though." Chris said, Randy smiled. "Thanks Chris." He said, he headed up to his room and saw Cody lounging on his bed, Randy sighed and sat down on his own bed and texted John that he had arrived safely and to tell him to give the kids a kiss for him.

He also told him about him having to share with Cody. John wasn't pleased but he understood that Randy couldn't do anything about it. "Talking to the wife?" Cody asked, Randy sighed and looked at him. "Yeah." He said. Cody smiled. "Why him?" Cody asked, Randy looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked. "What is it about him that makes you love him. I don't see it." Cody said, Randy sighed. "He's my everything. He's supported me through everything and I love him. He's the father of my kids and my whole life." Randy said, Cody sighed. "I could do that. Give you kids." Cody said. "No thanks, I don't want to be connected to you in anyway. John is enough for me and I have 4 kids." Randy said, Cody sighed, he had hoped he could lure Randy into bed with him but Randy was a tough nut to crack, he didn't know what Randy saw in John.

To him John was an OK looking guy, but he had lost his good looks after having to carry 2 kids. He just didn't find John that attractive. Randy ignored Cody and sighed, he really didn't want to be in the same room as the kid, he was starting to see why John hated him. He was so annoying.

**THAT NIGHT**

Randy was fast asleep and Cody smirked to himself as an idea hit him. He climbed into bed with Randy and grabbed his camera and snapped some pictures, the flash woke Randy up and he jumped out of bed and glared at Cody, he shook his head at the kid, grabbed his phone and stormed out of the room and next door to where Chris was he walked in and told Chris what happened and paced the room.

"You need to tell John. Be upfront with him." Chris said, Randy nodded and dialled the home phone number and waited for John to answer. **"Hello?"** John answered. **"Hey babe it's me"** Randy said. **"Hey, is everything OK?"** John asked.

**"Not really but I want to be honest with you."** Randy said, John sighed on the other end. **"What happened?"** John asked. **"I was sleeping and all of a sudden I see a flash and it woke me up. I got out of bed and I saw Cody in bed with me taking photos of us."** Randy said, John rolled his eyes.

**"That little shit I swear Ran, I am gonna kick his ass."** John said. **"So you're not mad at me?"** Randy asked. **"Why would I be? You didn't do anything wrong, this kid is a fucking loser." **John said, Randy smiled. **"I love you."** Randy said. **"Yeah you should. I love you too babe, don't let this little bitch get to you. You're Randy Orton."** John said, Randy smiled.

**"I won't. love you baby."** Randy said. **"Love you too, get some sleep."** John said ending the call. Randy sighed in relief he was glad he had called John and told him, this way there was no chance that Cody could come in between them. No chance in hell.

**Please Review…..**


	20. Proof

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Randy walked out of the bathroom ready for training when he saw Cody sitting on his bed, Randy sighed. "What do you want?" he asked, Cody smirked and showed Randy the pictures that Cody took the night before.

"Now if you don't want dear old hubby John finding out about this, you WILL do what I say, understand me?" Cody asked, Randy rolled his eyes, this kid was seriously in line for a beating.

He shook his head at Cody knowing he had nothing to worry about he had told John what had happened and his husband was fine with it, if Cody showed these to John, John would call Cody on his shit and slap him across the face.

John may have had two kids and was a bottom to Randy but he was no bitch. Especially when it came to someone threatening their family.

"Do what you like Rhodes, I don't care" Randy said, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door, he just couldn't deal with Cody right now, he seriously couldn't.

**DAYS LATER**

Today Randy was coming home and John had planned a nice little BBQ for him to come home to. He had also invited Hunter, Shawn, Adam, Chris and the 7 Jericho kids.

"Time to get ready Bella" John said, Bella smiled at her daddy and let John dress her. John dressed her in her True Religion Kids Girls' Heidi Tie-Front Shorts, her Blue Tie Die Top and her White Flip Flops. Once Bella was done she headed downstairs to play and John went and got the two boys dressed for the day.

He dressed Rylan in his DC Kids Rival Shorts, his Black DC Star Tee and his Black and Blue DC Sandals.

He then dressed Jaden in his Black Quiksilver Walkshorts, his Quiksilver Kids Bison Hunter Short Sleeve Woven Tee and his Black Flip Flops.

Once he was dressed John took the boys down and let them play in the play room, Madyson walked down a few minutes later dressed for the day with her I-Pod in her ears, John smiled at her she looked nice today.

She was in her Stone Hem Denim Shorts, her Purple All over Embellished Plaid Shirt and her White Flip Flops.

John went into the kitchen and started getting the salads and things ready, Adam would be there soon with all the kids and in a few hours Randy would be home and John couldn't wait.

The front door came open and Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra ran in and started playing John went over to Adam and helped him with the quads and they set them up in the swings and bouncers and Adam helped John with the salads and things for the BBQ. "So have you spoken to Randy this morning?" Adam asked, John shook his head.

"No, not this morning I know he is probably tired and sore after the game last night. He usually is." John said, Adam nodded. "Yeah same with Chris. I miss him so much." Adam said, John smiled.

"Yeah it must be hard with you, to have three kids who are running around then have four newborns who need your attention." John said.

"Yeah it is but I love looking after them." Adam said John smiled. "Yeah I get that." John said, Adam smiled.

"How are you doing with the news?" Adam asked, John looked at him. "I am scared Addy. I don't know if I can do this." John said.

"You can Jay I know you can I know having five kids will be hard, but I think you can do it." Adam said. "I swear I am making Randy get the snip. I can't end up pregnant every year. It's too much." John said.

"I mean I went from the father of one to the father of four in just over a year and now I am having another kid, this is just insane." John said. "I bet Randy will be happy." Adam said.

"Yeah he will be." John said. John knew that Randy would be really happy to be having another baby, John just didn't know if he could handle this.

"I am gonna have to give AJ a raise." John said Adam laughed at him. John and Adam finished the salads and got the meat on to cook and they continued to talk about what was going on in their lives.

**AN HOUR LATER**

John smiled as he saw his husband walk into the house. He walked over to him and kissed him.

Randy deepened the kiss and they kissed for a few minutes.

"I am starving, can we eat?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded and led him outside to where their friends and family were waiting on them. They all sat down and had a nice lunch.

After lunch Adam, Shawn and John cleared away and did the dishes while the guys hung out with the kids, John was drying off his hands when there was a knock on the front door, John frowned wondering who the hell could be at their house. John answered the door and rolled his eyes when he saw Cody standing there.

"Hi there John, I have something for you." Cody said, he handed him an envelope and John opened it and saw the photo's Randy had told him about.

"Wow, these are nice" John said Cody frowned. John looked at him and shook his head.

"I wanted to let you know that Shawn Helmsley knows what you tried to do with my husband. So if you don't want Coach Hunter to find out...I'd lose them if I were you...Randy would NEVER cheat on me...especially with a cheap slut like you." John snapped at him, Cody was shocked, he never thought John would know and that he would tell Hunter's husband.

Cody shook his head and turned on his heel and left, John rolled his eyes and slammed the door.

He turned around and saw Randy standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. John looked at him and went over to him and kissed him.

"You were hot." Randy said, John laughed at him. "I'm ALWAYS hot baby." John said, Randy laughed at him and took his hand and they went outside to sit by the pool.

"I'm sorry he came here baby." Randy said, John smiled. "It's OK babe." John said, "I have something I need to tell you." John said, Randy looked at him. "OK what's up babe?" Randy asked.

"I took Jaden for his check-up with Steph the other day and she did a little workup on me, anyway, I'm pregnant. Two months" John said, Randy's eyes went wide in shock.

"Seriously?" Randy asked with a smile on his face John nodded. "Yeah." John said, Randy smiled and kissed John passionately.

"I am so happy." He said, John smiled. "I thought you would be. I am glad you're happy." John said, Randy smiled, he was s happy right now. He couldn't wait to be the father to five kids.

**Please Review…..**


	21. Anniversary Party

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**A MONTH LATER**

"John baby, Eve is here to do the girls hair and makeup." Randy said coming into his and John's large ensuite. John was sitting in front of the mirror gelling up his hair. "OK, tell her to come in here" John said, Randy smiled and left John alone, the reason for the hair and makeup was because tonight was John and Randy's tenth wedding anniversary. John had planned an amazing black tie party and they were going to celebrate their marriage in front of all their friends and family. John's parent's had come in from Boston and Randy's parents and brother had come in from St. Louis. John smiled as Bella and Madyson walked in and sat down, Eve came in a minute later and smiled at John and got to work on the girls hair and makeup. For Madyson she curled her hair and added some volume, for Bella she also curled her hair but put it up into a pony tail style. She then did their makeup. It was only light John didn't want them to look trashy.

Once their hair and makeup was done AJ came in and smiled at John and took the girls to get them dressed for the party. While they went off to get dressed John went and checked on Randy who was with Rylan and Jaden. He smiled seeing him drying them off after their bath, John smiled and took Jaden into his arms and into his nursery.

He laid Jaden down on the change table and got him ready for the night, he dressed him in his Blue Cotton Velvet 4 Piece Set, which came with a White Dress Shirt, Dress Pants, Dress Vest and a Bow Tie, he put on Jaden's Black Patent Leather Pre-Walker Lace-up Shoes and he was good to go, John kissed him and took him downstairs and put him in his porta cot so he wouldn't get dirty or messy. John then went and checked on Randy and Rylan. Rylan was dressed so nicely in his Grey Velvet Waistcoat Suit Set. Which came with a White Dress Shirt, Dress Pants, Dress Vest and a Tie. Randy had also spiked his hair up into a Mohawk and he looked great.

"OK he's done." Randy said, John smiled and he went and checked in on the girls he walked into Madyson's room and smiled seeing her dressed for the night, she looked amazing in her Sequin Embellished Multi-Color Party Dress, the dress had Multi sequin sweetheart neckline straps, Multiple mesh body with a flounce hem and a Tie front empire waistband. She was also in her Black Embellished Furry Bolero and her Black Embellished Cluster Ballet Flats.

John smiled at her and gave her a kiss, he then looked at his baby girl, Bella. She was in her Red Ruffle Dress the dress had layers of beautiful red ruffles and delicate diamante detail, she also had on her Ivory Bolero Jacket with Diamante and her Metallic Silver Sandals with Flowers & Jewels. John smiled and kissed her and he headed to his bedroom to get ready. He smiled when he saw Randy all dressed up, he looked so ravishing.

He was in his Blue plain 1 button men's suit of Dolce & Gabbana, his Dolce & Gabbana Classic Collar Black Pinstriped shirt, his Black and Red Stripped Grid Tie, his Calvin Klein Adam Dress Shoes and his Vivienne Westwood Diamante Skull Cufflinks. John smiled and kissed him softly and got dressed for the night. He dressed in his Black pinstriped 2 buttons men's suit of Giorgio Armani, his Blue and White Armani Collezioni Long-sleeved Pinstripe shirt, his Black Tie, his Calvin Klein Russell Dress Shoes and his Alexander McQueen Skull Coin Cufflinks.

Once he was dressed he headed downstairs and Randy smiled when he saw his husband John looked so sexy and he could see the small baby bump that was showing, he was so happy to be married to John. "The car is here" AJ said coming in, John and Randy smiled and they got the kids together and they headed out to the car.

They got in and the driver drove them to the hotel where the anniversary party would be taking place. They got there and got out and headed inside. John and Randy held hands and walked in, the DJ for the night smiled. "Everybody please welcome, Mr. and Mr. Randy and John Orton, with their four children!" he announced, everyone smiled and turned towards them and they applauded them John and Randy smiled and headed ove to greet everyone. AJ took the kids to the children's section. Randy went and got himself a glass of champagne and a glass of lemonade for John. "Not drinking John?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No, not tonight." John said, Adam nodded, he knew why. "Did you tell him?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah he's so excited" John said, Adam smiled. He was so glad for John and Randy.

Their meals were served and they all sat down and had their dinner. Once they were finished it was time for partying. John went over to Randy and he grabbed his hand and led him over to the dance floor. Randy smiled and followed John and they held one another as they danced together. "Thank you for doing this baby. I know you wanted it to be just us." John said Randy smiled.

"You know I would do anything for you." Randy said, John smiled and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss, he didn't care that everyone were watching them. They broke apart when John felt a hand tap him on the shoulder. John turned and sighed deeply seeing Cody standing there.

"Can we help you?" Randy asked, the last thing he needed was Cody interrupting him and John's time alone. "Can I cut in?" Cody asked, John sighed, he didn't want any drama now. "Sure go for it." John said, Randy's eyes went wide. "Seriously?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Sure baby. I am gonna go check on the kids." John said Randy nodded and John left him and Cody alone so they could dance, Cody wrapped his arms around Randy and smiled.

"Ten years is a big achievement." He said, Randy nodded. "Yeah it is." Randy said. "Why are you doing this Cody? Can't you just leave John and I alone. We're in love and married and we have kids, we don't want you to come in between us. We don't want you to be in our lives anymore." Randy said, Cody nodded. "I know but I believe that we belong together." Cody said, Randy sighed and shook his head. "Well we don't. I belong to one man and one man only. John." Randy said, he walked away from Cody and went to find his husband. He found him by the desert table having some strawberries. Randy smiled and grabbed is hand and led him to the bathroom.

Randy closed the door behind him and looked at John. "What's going on?" John asked. "Nothing, I just want you is all." Randy said, he walked over to John and took off John's jacket. John looked at him, Randy smirked and pulled off his own jacket he walked over to John and kissed him deeply.

John smiled and he helped Randy take off his own shirt. John then undid his buttons and pulled off his shirt and his tie. Randy took his tie off and he went over to John and undid his belt and pants. "Bend over the counter" Randy said, John smiled and went over to the counter and rested on it. Randy undid his belt and zipper and he went over to John and he stuck his fingers in John's face. John smiled and took the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them.

He coated them in his saliva and once Randy deemed them wet enough he removed them from John's mouth with a pop and he moved them down to John's ass, he slid them into John's hole and John groaned. "You OK?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Fine, keep going." John said, Randy smiled and he moved his fingers in and out of John's ass and he scissored them. "God Randy, enough…..I want you in me." John said, Randy smirked and removed his fingers and he slicked up his cock with his pre come and he lined up with John's hole.

With a quick jerk of his hips he was buried inside of his husband. John cried out in pleasure when Randy moved, it was always the best feeling ever feeling Randy inside of him. "Fuck yeah baby….You're so damn tight." Randy moaned, John nodded and his knuckles turned white where he was holding onto the bathroom counter.

"Fuck me Randy, harder." John demanded, Randy leaned in and he nipped at John's neck marking him as his own, Randy pulled out, only leaving the tip still inside of John before slamming back inside of John. John screamed in pleasure and Randy joined him, "Baby" John warned him breathlessly, the way Randy was hitting his prostate on every thrust was bringing him closer and closer to completion. Randy groaned.

"Cum baby, cum with me" Randy said, John stroked himself in time with Randy's thrusts and they both came harder than ever before, they slumped there together breathing heavily.

They both calmed down and Randy slowly pulled out of John. John winced a little bit but he got over the slight pain, they both cleaned themselves up and got dressed again. John kissed his husband deeply.

He had needed that bit of bathroom action. Randy smiled and took John's hand and they headed back out to the party, acting as if nothing happened. They didn't care if people knew what they had been doing, they were married and in love.

**Please Review…..**


	22. Horrible Accident

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**WEEKS LATER**

John smiled as he woke up, today his husband would be coming home and staying home for 2 weeks.

John couldn't wait to having him home. He missed him he had been away for two weeks and now he was coming home. John knew the kids were missing him as well, especially Bella.

She missed her daddy so much. John got out of the shower and got ready for the day and he headed downstairs, he smiled seeing AJ looking after all the kids, John glanced at the time and he was shocked to see it was ten AM. He looked around at the kids and noticed they were all dressed for the day.

Madyson was in her Embellished Feather Denim Shorts, her Yellow 'Shine Bright' Ruffle Hem Top and her Hightop Glitter Wedge Sneakers. Bella was in her Pink Jegging Shorts, her Pink Lace Heart Poncho Top and her Pink High-Top Shoes.

Rylan was in his Black and White adidas Side-Striped Mesh Shorts, his Black and Green adidas Coolest Kid Raglan Tee and his Black, Gray and Green adidas NEO Athletic Shoes.

Jaden was in his Skull Canvas Shorts, his Gray Chicks Dig Me Tee and his Vans Knightro Skate Shoes. John smiled and went around and gave all his kids a kiss and he grabbed himself some decaf coffee and sat down with his kids and had some breakfast. "Thank-you for taking care of them this morning." John told AJ, AJ smiled at her boss.

"No worries, I know with you having another baby that you're going to need some more help and I am only happy to do it." AJ said, John smiled at her. "I'll have to give you a raise." John said, AJ smiled. "Thanks." She said, John smiled at her, they finished off breakfast and John cleaned up.

Mady went into the office to chat with her friends on Facebook, Bella went to do some colouring in, Rylan played with his cars and Jaden was put into his walker. John cleaned up and he went to the office and he signed some papers for the designs that Phil had faxed him over. He looked at Mady and smiled at her.

"What time will uncle Randy be in?" Mady asked, John smiled. "A few hours yet." John said. Mady smiled and went back to surfing the net. John headed out of the office and he went and sat down in the lounge and he rubbed his belly. John jumped as the house phone rang.

He got up and he answered it. **"Hello?...Oh hey Shawn what's up?...What do you mean there's been an accident? Is Randy OK?...the plane went down?...Yeah come right over and I will give Adam a call."** John said hanging up, the tears welled up in his eyes.

He had no idea what was going on, all he knew was that one of the Saints team planes went down and they don't know which one it was. John dialled his best friend's number and told Adam who nearly broke down, John told Adam to come over so they could all be together with one another and so the kids could be together.

John went to AJ and told her what was going on and he also asked her to try and keep the news a secret from the kids the last thing they needed was for the kids to freak out hthat Randy wasn't going to be coming home to them. A few minutes later and Shawn arrived then came Adam and all the kids. They all sat in the kitchen and Shawn told them all he knew.

"Apparently, the team was on one plane and the cheerleaders and everyone else was on the other plane, they aren't sure which one went down yet." Shawn said, Adam and John held hands.

"The plane crashed because of a storm, the other plane disappeared...the pilot has lost communications it is going to take them a while because of the storm to be able to communicate...the storm knocked out power and phone lines...cell service is non-existent..." Shawn told them.

"So we have no news?" John asked, Shawn shook his head. "No we don't. I am sorry guys, but for right now it's a waiting game. We will be the first to hear anything." Shawn said, John and Adam both nodded. "It's on the news and I am sure the news will be at your front door soon enough. They were outside of my house." Shawn said, John sighed. "I don't want the kids finding out." John said. "It'll be OK, we will try and keep them away." Shawn said, John nodded and smiled.

"Daddy!" they heard Bella call out, John got up and went to her to see what the issue was, he found her covered in ink from her ink pens. John sighed and took her upstairs to get her cleaned off.

"You're a silly billy." John said, Bella giggled. "Dada be home soon?" she asked, John sighed as he looked into his daughter's blue eyes, the same blue eyes as Randy. "I am not sure baby, dad hasn't called yet." John said, Bella nodded and they headed downstairs and John got Bella settled on the couch with some books.

John sat beside her and he watched Bella, Rylan and Jaden play, they along with Madyson were his everything and the thought of having to raise them on his own was killing him. He didn't know what to do. He just hoped and prayed that Randy, Hunter and Chris were all safe and that the rest of the team were OK as well, they needed them to come home.

John sat there on the couch and he rubbed his belly. He got up and went to the front window and he sighed, the reporters and news vans were all outside.

John shook his head. How was he supposed to shield the kids from this when they were all camping outside their front gate. John had no clue what to do.

"You OK?" Adam asked, John jumped and looked at Adam. "Yeah I guess so, this is just insane." John said. Adam nodded and held John's hand.

"They'll be OK. They're strong and they have us and the kids to come home to." Adam said, John sighed deeply.

"I hope so. I really do. Just thinking about life without Randy by my side is just killing me, I mean what am I meant to tell the kids if he doesn't make it home?" John asked, Adam sighed deeply.

"I don't know but right now we need to think positive thoughts right now, we have to believe that Hunter, Randy and Chris are OK." Adam said, John nodded.

"Yeah you're right. Let's get back to the kids." John said, Adam nodded and they headed back into the kitchen/living area.

They sat down and Shawn brought them in some tea and they sat there hoping and praying that their guys were OK and that they would come home to them safely.

Madyson came out of the office and she looked at John, Adam and Shawn and she knew something was going on and she knew that her uncle was trying to put on a brave face around her and the kids, she went to the front window and saw all the press standing outside their gate, she wondered what was going on and if she could help. She headed outside to go and get the mail.

She got down to the gate and the reporters started asking her questions. "Have you any idea if Randy is safe after the crash?" one of them asked, Madyson frowned.

"What crash?" she asked. "The crash, the plane crash, the team plane went down" the reporter said, Mady's eyes went wide and she felt tears prick them.

She dropped the mail and ran to the side gate and left the property, she ran to the nearest park and broke down.

She just knew in her heart that she was going to get carted off to another home, she had finally started getting settled and now she would have to leave because uncle Randy was dead and she knew uncle John couldn't look after them all on his own.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

**Please Review…..**


	23. News

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

John sighed as the news played on the TV, he saw Rylan playing and smiled as Jaden tried to join in, he looked around and saw Bella playing with her dolls. He just hoped that his babies would stay happy he didn't know if he could go on without Randy around.

John frowned though as he saw no sign of Madyson. He looked through the house and there was no sign of her. "Madyson!" John called out through the house, Shawn and Adam walked in. "What's with the yelling?" Shawn asked. "Mady's gone, she's not in the house." John said feeling panicked.

"OK let's have a look around before we jump to bad thoughts." Shawn said. John nodded and they looked through the large house and couldn't find her anywhere. "I have to call the police, I have to find her." John said panicked.

"Wait John, let me go look for her first, we don't need any more drama right now especially with the press outside." Shawn said keeping a level head, John took a deep breath and nodded.

"OK then. Shawn find her please" John begged, Shawn nodded and he headed out the backdoor. He left the Orton property and he looked around the streets looking for Madyson. He knew he HAD to find Madyson.

If he couldn't he knew John would have a heart attack and John didn't need any more stress, he already had the stress of not knowing if Randy was OK or not. Shawn came across a park and he headed in and he looked around for Madyson.

Shawn looked and saw Madyson sitting against a tree with her knees to her chest sobbing. He sighed and went over to her and sat beside her. Mady looked at him and sighed.

"Your uncle is so scared. He didn't know where you were." Shawn said, Madyson sighed. "He didn't tell me about uncle Randy." Madyson said.

"I know but he didn't tell you because he wanted to protect you, he doesn't want you to be scared that uncle Randy won't come home. You have to have faith and believe that he will." Shawn said.

"What if he doesn't? will I be sent away again? What if he's dead, uncle John can't handle all of us on his own. He won't want me or Ry." She said crying, Shawn shook his head and pulled out his handkerchief. "Yes he will. You don't think uncle John loves you?" Shawn asked, Madyson shrugged.

"Uncle John loves you and Rylan as much as he loves Bella and Jaden. You're his family, he looks at you as his daughter Madyson. He loves you so much. If he didn't he would be scared of losing you right now. He loves you and if uncle Randy is hurt or worse he will still love you and care for you and be your father figure. He needs you now, so does Adam." Shawn told her Mady looked at him.

"The kids don't know what is going on and uncle John and uncle Adam need you now to help look after them be the best sister and aunt you can be. You're a big girl now Mady. They need you now more than ever." Shawn told her Madyson smiled lightly. "Thank-you." She said, Shawn nodded.

"Come on let's go home." Shawn said, he stood up and extended his hand to Madyson who took it and they walked home.

They walked through the backdoor and John was up and hugging Madyson tight. "You scared me, don't do that again. I love you so much Mady. I can't lose you." John said Mady smiled. "I'm sorry uncle John I won't do it again. Do you need help with anything?" she asked, John smiled.

"Could you set the kids up with a movie?" John asked, Madyson smiled and nodded and went to deal with the kids. John sighed and he hugged Shawn. "Thank-you Shawnie." John said, Shawn nodded and smiled.

"No worries, it was my pleasure." He said, he looked at John then the TV. "Any news?" he asked, John shook his head no. "None and I am stressing out. I just want to know if our husbands are OK." John said, Shawn nodded and he took John's hand and he made him sit down on the couch.

"You need to relax John, getting all worked up won't be good for the baby." Shawn said, John nodded and sat on the couch. He was so scared.

**THAT NIGHT**

John smiled as he put Jaden down in his crib, there was still no news on Randy, Chris or Hunter and John was scared. He just hoped his husband would come home to them in one piece.

He missed Randy and he was so worried about him. John had called Bob and Elaine and filled them in on everything and they were flying to New Orleans first thing in the morning.

John was glad he would have them to help with the kids but his house was full already he didn't know if he could handle two more people. John kissed his son goodnight and turned on his mobile and left the room, he headed to Bella's room and smiled seeing her asleep.

He closed her door and went and checked in on Rylan and Madyson who were in the same bed holding one another asleep. He smiled at them and went to his own room, he made himself up a nice bath and he got in.

He needed a moment on his own just to relax and try to get rid of the stress that was on his shoulders. He rubbed his baby bump and sighed.

"Hey baby….I hope you'll get to meet your daddy. I really do." John said. He laid in the bath a while before getting out, drying off and getting changed for bed, he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep, but being in the bed where he could still smell Randy's scent was amazing.

It gave him a sense of calm and hope that Randy would make it back to them safe and sound.

John closed his eyes and within minutes he was asleep, the scent of Randy lulling him asleep.

**HOURS LATER**

John was awoken by his cellphone ringing. He sighed and grabbed it. **"Hello?...Yes this is he…..Oh my god is he OK?...Yes I will be there right away….thank you."** John said ending the call. It was the hospital. They had found the crash and airlifted them to the hospital.

Apparently Randy was undergoing surgery but the surgeon seemed positive with the treatment. John got up and threw on some shoes. He ran down the hall and Adam came out along with Shawn. "They're OK." Shawn said, John and Adam nodded. They all got the kids up and out the door and to the hospital. They got there and rushed in together. John asked for info on Randy, Adam on Chris and Shawn on Hunter. They were all told they were in surgery so they had to wait. John hated I, but he at least knew now where his husband was.

**MORE HOURS LATER**

"Mr. Orton?" someone asked, John looked and saw a doctor in scrubs. "Yes?" John asked. "Your husband is doing well and is in recovery right now." The doctor said John smiled. "Is he going to be OK?" John asked.

"Yes it will be a long rehabilitation but he will be fine. He has a torn ACL, a broken collarbone and a broken hand. But he should be fine, we managed to check if there was any internal bleeding and he is fine. He should be awake in a few hours." The doctor said, John smiled and hugged him. "Thank-you." John said, the doctor nodded and left. "Hey Jay how's Randy?" Adam asked. "He's in recovery, what about Chris?" John asked him. "He has a broken arm and some broken ribs but he is OK, I just saw Shawn, Hunter is doing really well, just a few broken bones." Adam said, John smiled, he was so relieved. He really was.

**Please Review…..**


	24. Going Home

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**DAYS LATER**

Today Randy, Chris and Hunter were being released from hospital and going home. Randy and Chris had a long recovery ahead of them and John was kinda glad to have his husband home, same with Adam he wanted to spend some time with Chris and he wanted Chris to spend time with the kids as well. John was up with the kids, he wanted to get them all ready for the day.

He had to get Madyson to school, Bella to day care and then go to the hospital and get his husband. John walked into Mady's room and smiled seeing her dressed for the day, she was in her Black and Blue Mock-Layer Eyelash Dress and her Black Slip On Shoes.

Once he was pleased with Mady being ready John went and checked on his daughter, he walked In and saw Kaitlin getting her dressed. She dressed Bella in her Hello Kitty Polka-Dot Asymmetrical Romper and her Skechers Twinkle Toes Much Love Light-Up Athletic Shoes.

Once she was dressed John smiled and went to see Rylan and Jaden, he got them ready for the day.

He dressed Rylan in his Blue and Green Solid Polo and Plaid Shorts Set and his Blue and Black Trainers.

Once he was dressed John dressed Jaden in his Yellow and Blue First Moments Plaid Giraffe Shortalls and Bodysuit Set and his Black Nike Socks.

Once he was dressed John grabbed the diaper bag and headed downstairs. He made sure all the kids were fed before heading off with Adam. Adam took his own car and dropped Ash, Cheyenne and Sierra off at school before going to the hospital.

John dropped Mady and Bella off and headed to the hospital with the boys. He got there parked and headed inside, holding Rylan's hand and holding Jaden in his arms.

He got to Randy's and Chris' room and smiled at both of them, he went over to Randy and kissed him hello. He helped Ry sit on Randy's bed and he handed Jaden to Randy to hold with his good arm.

"Where are the girls?" Randy asked. "School." John said, Randy smiled and nodded.

"I just have to sign my discharge papers and we can go." Randy said John smiled and nodded. Randy's doctor, Dr. Angle came in and he handed Randy his papers, Randy signed them and smiled.

"OK Randy you will have crutches for about six weeks then we will see how we go, your arm will be in a sling for that long and same for the hand in the cast. I have prescribed you some pain pills but please take them as needed, especially for your knee. It will hurt the most." He said, Randy nodded.

"What about PT?" Randy asked. "We will discuss it in six weeks OK?" Dr. Angle asked, Randy nodded. Dr. Angle went over to Chris and smiled.

"OK you will have some discomfort in your ribs, try to rest as much as possible and make sure not to life anything to strenuous." He said.

"Your tape on your ribs should be changed twice a day and your arm should be able to come out of the cast in about 8 weeks." Dr. Angle said.

"I have also prescribed you a mild pain killer, so just take them when needed." Dr. Angle said Chris smiled and nodded. Both John and Randy signed their discharge papers and they headed out the door, John watched Randy on the crutches and sighed, he knew Randy was going to be hell to deal with.

They got to the car and John strapped the boys into their seats before helping Randy in, Randy smiled at him and got comfortable.

John helped with the seatbelt and then got in and they headed home. "Chris and Adam and the kids are gonna stay with us for a few weeks." John told him. "Why?" Randy asked.

"We need one another, we have the kids and we need one another's help. At least then you'll have Chris." John said Randy nodded. "Yeah I guess so" Randy said.

They got home and headed inside, John put Jaden in his swing and Rylan went to play. John helped Randy up to bed and Randy laid down.

"OK I got an intercom installed so if you need me or anything just use it and I'll come up OK." John said Randy nodded. "Thanks babe. Could you pass me the remote?" he asked, John smiled and nodded and handed it to him.

Randy smiled at him. "I have a few things to do so I will be downstairs." John said Randy smiled and nodded and John headed downstairs.

He got down there and saw Adam doing some bottles for Logan, Joseph, Hannah and Daisy. "Is Chris settled in?" John asked. "Yeah he's watching TV in the room." Adam said John smiled.

"Good. If you have any laundry that needs to be done just put it in the laundry room, I have a lot of loads to put on." John said, Adam nodded.

John went and got some laundry done and then he went into the office and called the house cleaning service he used, he knew he would need this right now.

Once he had scheduled someone to come in it made things less stressful. "Jay could you feed Hannah and Logan?" Adam asked John nodded and smiled and took the bottles and went to the babies and started feeding them. While he was feeding them he heard Randy on the intercom wanting something to drink.

John sighed and finished feeding and burping the babies and he went and grabbed Randy a drink and took it up to him. "What took so long?" Randy asked.

"I have kids Randy…..I just can't come on a whim. I was helping Adam with feeding the quads. Don't get impatient." John said, Randy sighed.

"Sorry baby. I know. I am just annoyed that I can't do anything on my own." He said, John smiled at him, he was glad Randy understood that he had other things that needed his attention.

"What would you like for lunch?" John asked. "Can I have a turkey sandwich?" Randy asked, John smiled.

"Of course baby." John said he kissed Randy softly on the lips and he headed downstairs to make his husband something to eat.

He went to the kitchen and pulled out the food he would need for the sandwiches, he figured he would make Chris one as well. He pulled out the rolls, butter, cheese, tomato, lettuce, turkey and mayonnaise.

Once he had everything he started making up the food. Once he had them made he took once up to Chris and then one up to his husband.

He smiled and sat down with Randy while he ate.

"Taste nice?" John asked, Randy smiled and nodded. "Delicious. Thank-you for this baby." Randy said, John nodded and smiled.

"It's OK baby, I just want you to get better" John said Randy smiled, he was glad he had John he really was.

**Please Review…..**


	25. Looking After The Family

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**A WEEK LATER**

Today was going to be busy for John. Today he had to take Madyson to her friend's birthday sleepover party, then he had to go do some grocery shopping, with having the Jericho family staying with them they were running out of food and fast, then John had to go with Bella, Rylan and Jaden to the clothing store because Bella was starting preschool in a few weeks and John needed to get her uniform and some shoes.

She had to wear a uniform on Mondays' and Fridays' on the other days she could wear what she wanted. Randy was still stuck in bed and John was at his beck and call John just hoped Randy would be OK for a few days without him around for a few hours that day.

John slipped out of bed and had a shower and got dressed and headed out the door, he went to Jaden's room and saw him lying in his crib asleep. John smiled at him and picked him up and he laid him down on his change table and changed his diaper and got him dressed for the day.

He dressed him in his Gray and Black Nike 'I Call The Shots' Tee and Shorts Set and his Black and White Nike Sneakers. Once he was dressed John took him downstairs and sat him in his highchair and gave him some food.

Once Jaden was fed and cleaned up John put him in the play pen and let him play a bit while he got Rylan and Bella dressed for the day. He went to the laundry room and picked out some clothes and dressed the kids.

He dressed Rylan in his Black and Green Nike Side-Stripe Tee and Shorts Set and his Nike Advantage Runner 2 Athletic Shoes. He dressed Bella in her Orange and Black Hello Kitty Tie-Front Tee and Leggings Set and her Slip On Sneakers. He then brushed her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. He kissed her and she went off to play.

John walked into the kitchen and saw Adam cleaning up. "Hey Addy, thanks for handling this, I have a busy day." John said. "No worries and don't worry about Randy I will make sure he is taken care of." Adam said John smiled.

"Thanks." John said. He made a plate of breakfast for his husband and headed up to the bedroom, Randy was awake watching TV. John placed his breakfast down on his lap and kissed him. He got up and grabbed his phone, wallet and keys.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked. "I am taking Mady to her party, going grocery shopping and I am going to get Bella's school stuff." John said. "How long will you be?" Randy asked. "I don't know Ran. It depends. Adam is here if you need anything though. I am taking Bella, Ry and Jaden with me." John said, Randy nodded. "How bubba?" Randy asked indicating to John's stomach.

"She's good." John said, John had gone to the doctor for his four month check-up and found out they were having a little girl. "Good. I can't wait to meet her." Randy said, John looked at him. "Hopefully this time around you'll actually be there." John said, Randy nodded.

"Yeah me too." He said. He hated that he had missed the births of his two kids. He really did and he hoped that this time around would be different. "I will try my hardest baby to make sure I am home this time. It kills me that I wasn't there when Bella and Jaden were born." Randy said, John smiled. "I know." He said, he went over to Randy and kissed him.

"I'll be back in a few hours OK?" Randy nodded and smiled. John headed downstairs and smiled seeing the kids. "OK let's go." John said. Adam smiled at John. "I'll make sure Randy stays in bed." Adam said John smiled at his best friend and headed out the door.

His husband had been trying to walk around and John wasn't allowing it, he just hoped that Adam wouldn't fall for any of Randy's tricks.

John got the kids strapped into the car and they headed off, John dropped Madyson off at her friend's house. "Just call tomorrow when you wanna come home OK?" John asked her. Mady smiled and nodded and headed inside, John then headed to the store to get Bella's school uniform clothes. He got there, parked and got the kids out.

He put Jaden in his sling and put Rylan in the cart and Bella stood on the end of the cart and they walked around and got what Bella needed for school. John ended up getting her 2 Pleated School Uniform Scooters, in Navy and Khaki, A few pairs of Stretch Twill Bootcut School Uniform Pants in Navy and Khaki, a few Picot School Uniform Polo Shirts, in Pink, White, Blue, Yellow, Black, Navy and red, a few pairs of Twill School Uniform Skimmer Pants in Navy and Khaki, Uniform Dresses in Navy and Khaki, Short Sleeve Gather Front Blouses in White and Blue, Short Sleeve Belted Blouses, Short Sleeve Waist Tuck Polo's, and a few Belted Polo Dresses.

Once he had all her school clothes, John paid for the items and headed out to the car. He put the clothes into the car and strapped the kids in and then they headed to the grocery store. They got there parked and headed inside, John grabbed a cart and headed off shopping. John stopped at the school items section and grabbed Bella some essentials she would need.

Once he had everything for her John finished off grocery shopping, he was strolling along the aisles when his phone started ringing. He grabbed it out of his pocket and answered it.

**"Hello?...Hey babe, what's up?...Ran I told you I was going to be a few hours…..Well if you're hungry ask Adam to make you something….He can too cook…..Ran I will be home soon…...OK bye,"** John said ending the call. John looked at the kids and sighed.

"Daddy is a baby." He said, Bella laughed. John finished off shopping and headed home. He packed the groceries into the car and strapped the kids in and then headed home.

He got home and he got the kids out and inside, he put Jaden down for his nap and Rylan and Bella in the lounge watching some TV, it was lunch soon and he knew they would be hungry. Adam helped John bring in the groceries and pack them away.

"Has Randy been a pain In the butt?" John asked his friend, Adam sighed. "A little, he said I can't cook and everything, he is just uncomfortable I think and I think he wanted you here to do things for him, he isn't used to me I guess Jay." Adam said, John sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll check on him soon. Right now I need to get Bella and Ry some lunch." John said, Adam nodded. John made some hotdogs and mac and cheese and served it to Bella and Rylan, he then went upstairs.

He walked into his room and saw Randy awake watching TV, the bed was a mess with food crumbs everywhere. John shook his head. He put his phone, wallet and keys on the dressed and started cleaning up.

"Thanks babe, for doing that." Randy said. "I shouldn't have too Randy, you should keep our bed clean, these are thousand dollar sheets." John said, he was at the end of his tether. He didn't know how much longer he could balance being a full time dad and a full time nurse maid to his husband.

"Sorry, did you get the peanut butter cups I wanted?" Randy asked. "Yeah they're downstairs." John said. "Can you go get them for me?" he asked, John looked at his husband. "Sure." He mumbled.

He went downstairs and he grabbed the sweets for Randy and took them back up to him, John shook his head at his husband, he was worse than the kids sometimes. "What do you want for lunch?" John asked. "Uh, can I have a steak sandwich?" Randy asked, John sighed, his husband was so difficult.

"Yeah." He said, he headed downstairs and sat down on the steps, he just needed a moment to breathe. He was so tired and stressed and he knew all the running around wasn't good for the baby at all. He rubbed his belly and smiled as he felt his daughter kick.

"I love you baby girl." John said, he just hoped his husband would stop acting like a baby. He could do things himself he had crutches, he could get around.

John just wanted Randy to get better and fast. He didn't think he could keep going the way he was.

**Please Review…..**


	26. The End!

**LIFE WITH FOOTBALL**

**MONTHS LATER**

John was in the bedroom packing his hospital bag the next day he would be going in to have the baby he was having it by caesarean. He was a little scared about it but he knew it was the easiest and safest way to have the baby. Randy was really excited for the baby he was smiling all the time which was freaking John out a little bit. He went back into the closet when Randy came into the room. John smiled at him. "Hey are the kids down for their nap?" John asked. "Yep, all down and asleep, well apart from Mady." John nodded. "You almost done packing?" Randy asked John nodded. "Almost then I am going to pack the baby's bag." John told him Randy nodded. "I was hoping we could go out to dinner just us tonight?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah sounds good" John said Randy nodded and sat down on the bed. John looked at him. "Is everything ok Ran?" John asked. "Huh?" Randy asked. "I asked if everything was ok?" John asked again. Randy sighed.

"I'm a little worried about everything" Randy confessed. "What about everything?" John asked. "I'm scared about tomorrow" Randy said John nodded. "I know I am too" John said. Randy looked at him. "You are?" Randy asked John nodded. "Of course I am Randy I am going t be getting cut open I am worried about that and I am worried about the baby I want her to be healthy and be ok" John said Randy nodded. "So I am not the only one freaking out?" Randy asked John shook his head. "No Ran" John said moving over and sitting on Randy's lap. Randy smiled and wrapped his arms around John's body.

"I love you and we can do this together" John said Randy grinned and nodded. "My mom is coming to get the kids in a few hours" John nodded and kissed Randy's cheek. "Good so where are we goin for dinner?" John asked. "Nowhere special I was thinking just a local restaurant" John nodded. "Sounds good baby" John said Randy nodded. "Cool so let's get the baby girl packed and we can nap then get ready for dinner" John nodded. "I like the way you think" John said Randy chuckled.

They packed some stuff for the baby everything she would need. They checked on the kids and they were all still asleep, Mady was watching a movie. John and Randy walked hand in hand to their room and laid down slowly falling asleep together with Randy's arms wrapped around John's body. John woke up a few hours later and got the kids ready for their sleep over with Bob and Elaine. "Daddy the baby be here soon?" Bella asked as he was bathing her. John grinned at his daughter. "Tomorrow morning baby I am going to the hospital to have your Sister" John said Bella smiled brightly she was so excited for the baby to be here.

"What's her name?" she asked. "We don't know yet baby" John said. "She should be named Bella like me" she said, John laughed. "No I don't think so baby I am sure me and papa will come up with something" John said Bella smiled. He got her out of the bath and dressed as Elaine turned up. The kids said their goodbye's and John and Randy waved goodbye to them as Elaine took off. "Ready for dinner babe?" Randy asked. John nodded and smiled.

They headed to the local pizza restaurant and ordered a pizza between them. "So have you thought of a name?" Randy asked John sighed he had no idea for a name. "No not yet" John said. "Well let's see what we have" John nodded as Randy pulled out his list. "Kerri?" Randy asked John shook his head. "Daniella?" John shook his head. "What about Ayden?" John asked Randy smiled. "Yeah let's do that" Randy said John nodded. "Ayden Rebecca Orton" John said Randy smiled and nodded. They finished their dinner and headed home.

They changed into some sweats and relaxed on the bed watching TV. John was uncomfortable the baby was kicking like crazy he knew she wanted to come out he just hoped she would hold on for another night. He ended up falling asleep watching TV with Randy. Randy smiled and switched the TV off. The next morning John woke up and got ready for the hospital as time went on he got more and more nervous. He just wanted it to be over with.

Randy got ready and packed the car and they were on their way to the hospital. John and Randy's families were all there waiting they were excited for the baby. John smiled at them and got situated in his room. And into a gown. Randy was by his side the whole way holding his hand. "Ready John?" Stephanie asked John nodded. "Yeah" he whispered Randy knew he was scared he just held his hand tighter and kissed him softly. "You can do this" John nodded and smiled softly at Randy he was ready for the new addition to their family.

They wheeled John into the OR and got him prepped and ready to go. "OK John we are just going to give you some general anaesthesia you will feel some tugging and pulling but not a lot of pain ok?" John nodded. He was really scared it was worrying him. He felt the needle giving him the medicine and he was relaxed a little bit it was still nerve racking but he knew he had to do this he just had to. "OK we are just going to wash your abdomen with the antibacterial solution and then we can get under way" Steph said Randy took John's hand he knew John was nervous he knew it.

He stroked John's forehead. "Youre doing great baby" John nodded. "Yeah?" John asked Randy smiled warmly and nodded. "Yeah" John smiled at Randy. With Randy with him he knew he could get through anything. "OK ready?" Steph asked John nodded. "OK then" she said and started the first incision was vertically from just below the navel to the top of the pubic bone. She cut open the amniotic sack and pulled the baby out. She clamped the umbilical cord and looked at Randy. "Would you like to cut the cord?" Randy smiled and nodded. He cut the cord and smiled at his daughter.

He went back to John while the doctors and nurses checked him out. "She is beautiful" John smiled. "OK John we just have to stitch you up and you can head back to your room. Randy if you want you can go with the baby" Randy looked at him and kissed him. "See you soon baby" John nodded. The surgical team stepped in and removed the placenta and stitched up John the procedure took about forty minutes. They stitched him up and wheeled him into his room. Randy was there with the baby. "He should be awake soon" Steph said Randy nodded. He moved closer to the bed and waited for John to wake up so he could meet his Daughter for the first time.

About ten minutes later John opened his eyes. "Hey baby" Randy cooed John smiled. "Where's the baby?" John asked. "Here" Randy said he helped John to sit up in the bed and he took the baby into his arms and handed her to John. "Wow she looks so much like you Rand" John said smiling down at their daughter. "Yeah she does" John smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. Randy joined him on the bed. "Welcome to the world Ayden Rebecca Orton" John spoke softly Randy smiled it was still surreal to see him and John married with five kids.

He wouldn't change anything for the life they had together, he loved John and the family they had created together. He guessed this was Life With Football.

**THE END**

**Please Review…..**


End file.
